If Life Was Easier
by AshandNikki-live
Summary: It's the bands first year at high school and they're getting their first real taste of the world outside. They'll discover new things about their friends and themselves, and discover love for the first time.Dedicated to Tsunami victims and their families!
1. First day

A/N: Hi this is Ash and Nikki with our first fic together! Please Review!

Disclaimer: We don't own stuff and everyone knows it!

OoOoO 

Katie stood in her best friend's living room, fiddling nervously with one of the many necklaces that hung around her neck.

"OK, you ready?" Summer appeared in front of Katie, smiling happily.

"No," Katie admitted bluntly "Hey, why don't we start next week or something?"

Summer smirked "Well, that'd be a story to tell." She noticed Katie's confused frown and went on to explain "'Oh hey guys... Where's Kate? ... Oh, she was too much of a chicken start high school'"

Katie glared at her friend "That's not funny Summer" Summer just continued smirking. Katie sighed "OK, let's go"

It was the bands first day at high school. It was good bye Horace Green for them and hello St Peter's Grammar School. Summer was excited and couldn't wait, she was enthusiastic to meet new people, try out new subjects and watch Freddy and Zack get lost a couple of thousand times in their first week. Katie was nervous, she didn't adjust to new surroundings as easily as Summer did. She would be surrounded by people she didn't know and teachers who terrified her. Her plan originally was to not go at all, but now it was to stay by Summer, Freddy and Zack, her three best friends, and somehow manage to get through the first day.

Summer walked confidently out the door and waited for Katie to follow. "Katie get out here now!" Summer called. Katie took a deep breath and took her first step out the door, her first step to high school. She wanted to run back inside and hide but she had to go.

After standing on the doorstep for a while Summer grabbed Katie's wrist and pulled her to the sidewalk.

"Oh my gosh!" Katie whispered as the school came into view. "Summer, please, please, PLEASE don't make me do this!"

"Katie, it's ok. I'm here and look, the boys are right there." Summer said as she saw Zack and Freddy sitting on the stairs of the large, grey building they would soon call their school.

Zack was the first to see Summer and Katie coming up the concrete path.

"Hey girls!" He called, standing to meet them.

"Hi Zack," Summer said, smiling as she reached the step the boys were on. Zack pulled her into a tight hug and planted a light kiss on her cheek.

Meanwhile, Katie was contemplating making a run for it, she was so busy with her thoughts she nearly didn't hear Freddy greet her.

"Hey Posh. Nervous?" Freddy said casually.

"Oh, um, Hey Spazzy. No way! I'm not nervous! Are you?" She said coming back to reality & covering her nerves wonderfully.

"Me?! Nervous?! Never! But I think you are Posh. You can't fool me," Freddy said knowingly.

"Oh course, Spazzy. You can read me like a book," Katie said sarcastically with a huge, fake smile on her face.

"Posh..." Freddy whispered moving his head closer to Katie's.

"Yes Freddy?" She said in the same hushed tone starring into his deep, soulful brown eyes.

"I, um well..." Freddy stammered.

"Well what?" Katie whispered in his ear.

"I don't want to start high school," he muttered desperately so Katie could hardly make it out.

She smiled. "You know what, Spazzy. Nether do I," Katie whispered back.

"Good," Freddy said pulling Katie into a tight hug. She lifted her arms and hugged him back. Only then did she see the death stares she was receiving from what seemed every girl standing out the front of the school.

'_This is going to be interesting,'_ she thought to herself knowing to well how attractive Freddy was.

"Hey Spazzy," Katie said as they pulled away. He looked at her with totally innocent eyes. "I... I think I... I think its time to go in."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Summer noticed this as well and said excitedly to her 3 friends, Zacks arm around her shoulder keeping her close.

The four friends turned to face the huge sliver metal and glass door that loomed over them.

Freddy took a deep breath "Here goes nothing" He said, and the four of the entered the school together.

Katie looked around the school in awe of the place. It was huge, and filled with people, teenagers and teachers. There were people hugging, excited to see their friends after the long three month break, other people glaring at their old enemies from the school year before. She had to admit, a part of her was excited. The rest was telling her to make a run for it and go straight back home and leave high school for a year or so.

Summer didn't think she would ever be able to get the grin off her face. Firstly, she had Zack walking right next to her; his arm around her shoulders and everything. Nothing was official between them, yet, but Summer was hoping it was only a matter of time. Secondly, this was High School, the place she'd be spending most of the next six years of her life. It was a bit daunting, with there being students who were a lot older than herself, but exciting.

"I noticed your little 'fan club'" Zack muttered to Freddy.

"You did huh?" Freddy acted cool, calmly hiding any nerves he had.

"Gonna be an interesting six years eh?"

"What do you mean?" The blonde twelve year old asked.

"Every girl seems to want you man!" Zack said in a tone that suggested it was a very obvious thing to tell. Summer had been listening in, not eavesdropping, it wasn't her fault Zack and Freddy were talking too loudly. But when Zack said that a thought crossed her mind, _not every girl_.

"Yeah, well, I only want one girl" Freddy muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Zack asked not quite catching the words that came from Freddy Jones' mouth.

"Uh... nothing" Freddy covered quickly "Just thinking to myself"

Freddy felt Katie nudge him gently in the ribs "Spazzy," She whispered "This is it."

The four of them had arrived at the school's hall, where the rest of the 'new year seven kids' had assembled. It seemed that in their grade there was going to be a whole mix of people. They easily spotted the group of 'typically popular' girls. All seven of them blonde with the uniform modified to look as 'I'm a twelve year old trying to be twenty-five' as they could get it. The 'typical nerds' all of them with thick rimmed glasses, standing awkwardly, their arms to long for the rest of their body. There were all the other groups you would find at any high school.

Zack noticed yet again, that as they walked past the 'popular girls' (not that they were popular, yet) they all seemed to smile flirtatiously at Freddy, who seemed completely oblivious to them and was more focusing on what was going to happen in the next hour.

Meanwhile, in Katie mind, a new thought had occurred and she started panicking. _What if I'm not in the same class as anyone? What if I'm stuck with complete strangers? No... Katie, don't think like that, it's not going to happen. What if all my teachers are really mean and hate me? What if I'm stuck in a class with those girls? _Her last thought turned her to look at the blonde haired clones staring at Freddy.

A bell sounded loudly through the corridors of St. Peters signalling the official start of the school term and the official start of high school for Freddy, Katie, Summer and Zack.

OoOoO 

A/N: What did you all think? Hope you liked it! We have had fun writing this first part! We'll up date soon!

Love Ash & Nikki


	2. Friends and more

A/N: Chapter 2! Wow kids this is long! 2200 and something words of the actual story! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: We don't own anything so you know it's all good.

OoOoO

The four of them were now in a huge hall there was a stage up the front, a lot of chairs in rows in front of it and a microphone on a stand in the centre of the stage. The four of them took seats in the back row, Freddy throwing his feet on the back of the chair in front of him.

"Feet down!" Summer scolded.

"Ma'am, Yes Ma'am!" Freddy said in a commando style voice, saluting Summer and nodding his head looking very serious. Summer just shook her head at him, showing how pathetic she though he was.

As Freddy was mocking Summer a fairly short and plump woman with shoulder length, brown, hair with some not-so-stylish grey roots and thick, black rimmed glasses that took up half of her face, had taken the stage. She coughed into the microphone "Testing. 1, 2, 3," following the cough.

"Attention Children," she continued. "Can I please have your attention up the front. All eyes on me. Thank you," She said hardly stoping to take a breath.

"Well children. I would like to take this opportunity to introduce myself, welcome you all to St. Peter's and tell you a bit about our school. Hello, and welcome to St. Peter's. I'm Miss Longland and I'm the Principal here at St. Peter's. I'm looking forward to getting to know you all during your time here at St Peter's. We have a few rules and polices that you will be informed of in the near future. You'll soon become accustom to them..." She continued on, and on, and on for the next 10 minutes, before introducing a tall, blonde, fairly young and very attractive looking female teacher, Ms. Jackson. Every eye in the room was instantly on her.

"Hi kids!" She said warmly. "As you know, I'm Ms. Jackson. I'm new here too, so we have something in common. I'll probably get a little lost sometimes too and I don't know many people, so I'm in the same boat as you all." Most people were smiling as she spoke, she smiled too.

"I'd also like to tell you that I've been appointed to be your year co-ordinator!" She exclaimed excitedly. "So I should get to know you all well. I hope so at least. That's all from me! See you 'round kids!" She finished and walked to the back of the stage where the teachers were seated. She was immediately liked by the new students who hadn't taken too kindly to Miss Longland. She had a bubbly personality, and was very friendly

"What the hell is a year co-ordinator?" Freddy whispered to his three companions.

"Didn't you listen to Miss Longland?" Summer asked, as though it were a crime.

"A bit," Freddy said innocently.

"Well she explained it all! Ms. Jackson is basically the teacher who is in charge of everything to do with our year," Summer said knowingly.

"Cool." Freddy finished. "She seems alright."

By the time they had finished their conversation Miss Longland had returned to the microphone.

"Now children, you are about to receive your timetables and handbooks, I explained about these items before. There will be three points at which you can get your equipment. Located at three different points in the Hall. It is all alphabetical by last names. The first point is A-G and is located at the rear of the hall. The second is H-O and is to my right, your left. The third and final point is to my left and is P-Z. You may now move off," She finished.

The Hall suddenly filled with the excited whispers of children, chairs bashing together as students got out of their seats, and

"Where are we going?" Zack asked.

"You, Freddy and myself are over there," Summer pointed to her right. "And Katie needs to go to the back," Summer finished giving Katie a sympathetic look before turning to the boys and said, "We need to go."

"You two go," Freddy said. "I'll go with Katie," He carried on, smiling at his friend.

"Thanks, Freddy!" Katie cried flinging her arms around Freddy's neck. "You rock!"

"I know, Posh. I know," Freddy grinned.

"But you have an ego problem!" She yelled laughing, punching him playfully in the arm.

"Meet us at the H-O point when you're done," Summer called over her shoulder as she walked away with Zack.

OoOoO

After receiving their belongings the students were allowed to leave the hall and find their way to their first class which started in twenty minuets time.

Freddy, Katie, Summer and Zack were one of the first groups of people outside but they still hadn't seen anyone else from the band. Everyone from 'School of Rock' was attending St. Peter's.

The four band buddies opened the white envelopes that held their handbook/diaries and more importantly, their timetables.

They found there was at least one other person out of the four of them in all of the classes. There were even some class where they were all together.

Summer and Zack started the year with Science taught by a male teacher named Dr. Craig Gower. Freddy and Katie had their first class together as well, it was music and their teachers name was Mr Amos Roberts.

"Bet he won't be as good a music teacher as Dewey!" Freddy said, the others laughed and agreed.

In second period they all had English together, In English this year they had two different teachers. A male named Mr Joel Clinton and the lady's name was Dr Brigitte Duclos.

They all had Latin together as well, with that freaky Longland lady as their teacher which none of them were very happy with. They only had one other class together, cooking. Anyone who had ever tasted or even witnessed Freddy's cooking were scarred for life, and let's just say the other three rockers were very scared about being in that class with him. Their teachers name sound like that of a doll or something, Miss Fifi Box.

OoOoO

As the day progressed Freddy, Katie, Summer and Zack found they had classes with many of the other band members and they had only four periods of classes so far. It was now lunchtime and Freddy, Katie, Summer and Zack were making their way to the lunch hall.

They were happily disguising their new friends, teachers and classes. The two events that were the main topics of conversation were the three girls that had already asked Freddy out but he'd said no and the random guy that had been continually staring at Katie and had been in all the classes she had so far that day. He was like a stalker, or a freak and Katie was scared!

The small group got lunch and found an empty table.

"So Katie is that stalker guy hot?" Summer asked winking.

"I don't know!" Katie said screwing up her nose.

"You'd rather Freddy, wouldn't you?" Summer whispered to Katie, making sure neither of the guys could hear her.

"Summer! I can't believe you just said that!"

They continued in pointless conversation for a little while before Marta, Alicia, Billy, Tomika, Eleni, Leonard and Gordon came over to them.

"Hi guys. How's your first day been so far?" Katie asked smiling.

"Good." "It's all right." "Not bad." Came the various answers from the crowd.

After some time most of the larger group left, though Eleni and Gordon took the two remaining seats at Freddy, Katie, Summer and Zack's table.

Eleni and Gordon soon left to speak to some new friends they had made. A girl named Courtney Barnes and a boy named Sonny-Bill Williams. Courtney was tall and thin with dark hair and bright blue eyes. Sonny-Bill was better known as Williams, he was built much like Courtney with similar coloured hair but he had hazel eyes.

Freddy, Katie, Summer and Zack hadn't met them but they sounded nice.

Summer and Zack had left a little while after Eleni and Gordon. Going to look around the school, leaving Freddy and Katie alone.

Katie noticed that the table in line with theirs about ten meters in front of Katie the stalker boy was sitting starring straight at her. She turned to Freddy who was next to her and whispered, "That boy is staring at me again!"

"Don't worry, Posh," he said putting his arm around her. Katie blushed slightly, but Freddy didn't notice

"Katie," Freddy murmured.

"Yeah?" She questioned looking him in the eye.

Freddy glanced to see if the stalker was still watching Katie. Despite being surrounded by many friends, he was still watching her intently.

"Forgive me," he said his eyebrows raised and his eyes full off fear hoping with all his mite that his idea would work.

"For wha-" Katie began but she was cut off as Freddy planted his moist, soft lips on her strawberry lip gloss covered ones. He had to admit he'd wanted to do that for a while but he had never had the chance. He wondered how she was going to react when they broke apart. _"What's the first thing she's going to say?" _He thought.

They had their lips locked for quite sometime before they pulled apart and Katie had moved her hand onto Freddy's cheek.

"I forgive you," Katie said trying to hide the smile that was creeping onto her lips, she could feel her cheeks burning. She admitted to herself that she liked the kiss, but she wouldn't admit it to any one else just yet.

"Thank god!" Freddy exclaimed laughing.

"Do you think 'Stalker Boy' saw?" Katie asked, scared to look at him, her hand was still on Freddy's cheek.

Freddy glanced over at the boy to see his jaw had dropped and his eyes were almost popping out of his head, Freddy couldn't help but feel slightly proud of himself.

"A hundred percent," Freddy nodded.

"Good!" Katie smiled at him.

They sat and stared into each other's eyes for a little while in total silence, smiling slightly, both found themselves unable to break away from the trance.

An unfamiliar voice saying broke the silence, "Hello. Is it your first day here too?"

Katie jumped slightly and looked up, to her horror saw 'Stalker Boy' smiling with confidence back at her. Her jaw dropped somewhat but she managed to let a few words escape her lips,

"Hi. Yeah," She stammered.

"Wow! Mine too! Are you enjoying it?" He asked.

"Yeah, for sure! I'm Katie Brown," Katie said finding her confidence, smiling sweetly, removing her hand from Freddy's cheek and extending it for him to shake.

"Oh sorry. I'm Oliver Rodrigues. Pleased to meet you finally," he laughed taking her hand and kissing it lightly. Katie giggled, noticing how extremely attractive Olivier was and forgetting he was once 'Stalker Boy'. It seemed Olivier hadn't even seen Freddy, who was right next to Katie.

"Same with you!" Katie grinned.

"Well, I'd as best leave you and um... Sorry what did you say your name was?" Olivier asked acknowledging Freddy for the first time.

"Didn't." Freddy said simply and shortly.

"Don't be rude." Katie glared at Freddy. "His name is Freddy, Freddy Jones," Katie said sweetly.

"Well nice meeting you. See you 'round, Katie," Olivier said turning to leave but not before flashing Katie a killer smile.

Katie sighed.

"What a moron!" Freddy snorted, clearly unimpressed.

"I thought he was sweet," Katie said defensively.

"You would. He's _perfectly charming_, right?" Freddy mocked with venom in his voice.

"Got it in one, Jones," Katie shot back.

"Oh so he kisses your hand and flirts shamelessly with you so you fall head over heals for him and I become 'Jones' again?" Freddy asked, angry.

"He wasn't flirting and you deserved to be called Jones," Katie said harshly.

"I'm sorry. If I'd known you fell for losers I would have tried harder to be one," Freddy said copying Katie's harsh tone.

"What?" Katie asked returning to her normal innocent voice.

"Never you mind Mrs. Rodrigues," Freddy teased, quickly covering up.

"Hey you!" Katie yelled pulling Freddy's head under her arm and giving him a nooggie.

"Get off! Stop!" Freddy cried, laughing.

OoOoO

Summer and Zack left the lunch hall and walked out onto the field. There were around ten football games going on at one time and several groups scattered around the large area. There were small gardens that had small seating areas in the middle with long metal seats and wooden picnic tables.

You could tell where the cool and the not so cool places to sit were and who the popular group of each year were. It was amazing how skanky some girls managed to make the uniform look. Summer had thought it impossible but they had shortened their navy blue, pleated skirts and their light blue shirts were too tight. The popular boys grey pants hung somewhere around their knees with help from their black leather belts and their light blue shirts were 10 sizes to big.

The boy's style reminded her much of Freddy and Zack's but to a different extreme. Freddy and Zack's styles were both genuine, and rock. The styles Summer was looking at now just screamed out _Try Hard! _

Zack and Summer were walking around the field, when Zack slipped his hand in Summer's. To his surprise she didn't pull back, she didn't say anything. Just looked at him and smiled.

"Summer..." He started hesitantly.

"Mmm..."

"Do you, maybe... wanna, um, go out some time?" He was prepared for rejection.

"Just as friends?"

"Well..."

Summer got the hint, and smiled "Sure!"

"Good."

OoOoO

A/N: Please review! Thanks to the people who reviewed chapter one!

JustVisitingUKgirl: Thanks! We don't even really know where it's going but hopefully it's working out! :D

Nanners-77: We updated! Thanks for reviewing!

springfieldcutie045: You're a legend! Thanks for the awesome review mate! You rock! I just you'll be happy about the Freddy/Katie action in this chapter!

x-comeonhome: Well i guess you kinda know who Freddy wants now!:D Thanks for the review!

olivetree1: Thanks! We updated sorry it wasn't sooner!

roisin: Thanks! You are a great reviewer and we hope you like this chapter!

Love Ash and Nikki


	3. Paper hearts

(A/N: Hi All! This is the 3rd chapter! We have the the 4th chapter planed! I know we actually planed it! J Go us! Our exams are over so we'll update more!! Enjoy chapter 3)

OoOoO

"Bass? Impressive" Oliver sounded genuine, "Didn't know chicks could play."

"Well, now you do" Katie half-laughed. Oliver turned out to be really sweet, he was nice, and funny, and not fake like some of the other people here.

Her first day hadn't been as bad as she had expected it to be. Katie was just waiting for some bitch to come up and ruin it all for her. But it never happened. The bell for the end of the day had just sounded and it was time to meet up with Summer, Freddy and Zack, the four of them were going to head over to band practise together. She spotted Freddy standing out the front of the school, trying to get rid of some flirt.

"Well, see you tomorrow," Katie said.

"Yeah, see ya," Oliver sounded, kind of, reluctant to say it. Katie shrugged it off and went over to Freddy.

The girl had dark hair, and bright blue eyes. When Katie came over to Freddy, he finally had something to get rid of this girl.

"Hey, Jenna, have you met Katie?"

Jenna looked at Katie in disgust. "Uh... no." By the sounds of it, she hadn't really wanted to either. "Well, see you tomorrow Freddy Jones." She gave him a barely noticeable wink and walked off. (A/N: No offence meant to any Jennas out there! Inculding my twin sis! She told me to make her the flirt! LOL! She is one though!!)

"You, my friend, have great timing," Freddy told Katie, casually swinging his arm around her shoulders.

"I'm sure you were secretly enjoying her company," Katie shrugged his arm off.

"Well you've been flirting with that Oliver guy all day," Freddy pointed out. "And I was not enjoying it," He added.

"I haven't been flirting with him, he just stuck around when you all left me."

"Left you? You were the one who walked off with him."

Katie didn't say anything. He was right, she had walked off with Oliver. Now she didn't have a come back. Luck was on her side because Summer and Zack arrived and caught up with them, just then. They were holding hands, Freddy wanted to look at Katie, make a face, and fake gagging. But he wasn't in the best mood with her. He had no idea why. He just... wasn't.

"Something going on," Katie smirked.

Summer and Zack looked at each other and just smiled.

"You're not denying it," Katie sounded slightly panicky. "Oh my God, something is going on!"

"Dammit Zack! You've taken her away from me!" Freddy joked.

"Can't wait to tell the others," Katie grinned and turned only to start running in the direction of Dewey's apartment, where they had practise.

"Katie! Don't you dare!" Summer shouted, running after her.

Freddy decided he didn't want to be left out of the fun. He ran and quickly over took Summer, catching up to Katie. He grabbed her shoulder.

"Summer, Get off!" Katie yelled, laughing.

Freddy turned her round so she was facing him.

"Oh, sorry." She blushed a little, entirely of embarrassment. "Hi Freddy."

"Hi. Um, Katie..." Freddy said shyly which was very unlike him.

"What's up?" Katie replied curiously

"I..."

He blushed and looked at the ground. Katie frowned, this wasn't like Freddy at all. Freddy doesn't blush. "I'm... I'm really sorry about... well, you know... being mean about Oliver. I feel bad, he's probably a really nice guy and... I think he likes you and you... well, you obviously like him, so... uh, you should um, ask him out," Freddy finally let out. He wasn't sure why, but for some reason, the thought of seeing Katie with another guy... well, it... the feeling wasn't right, he knew that. Something told him he shouldn't feel that way, it was a mix of jealousy, anger and sadness. It just didn't feel right.

Katie raised her eyebrows and grabbed Freddy by the shoulders. She began to shake him yelling, "What did you do with Freddy? Where's Freddy? Give back Freddy!" It must have looked weird to anyone else, but for Freddy and Katie it was normal.

"I am Freddy," Freddy said a little confused and taken aback, it wasn't the reaction he was expecting.

"No you're not! Freddy would never admit he was wrong! Not the Freddy I know and love," Katie laughed.

"You love me now do you?" Freddy winked.

Katie felt her heart skip a beat when Freddy winked at her, but she ignored it. "Get over yourself Spazzy!" Katie said rolling her eyes and turning away, continuing to run to Dewey's laughing.

"Just you wait Mrs. Rodrigues! I'll show you! Just you wait!" Freddy cried laughing and chasing her down the street.

OoOoO

Summer saw Freddy overtake her. He was a much better runner than she was, he always had been good at it she one the other hand, was never the athletic type. She decided to stop and wait for Zack, who was tagging along behind, not being bothered to join in.

Zack caught up to Summer quickly enough. He held out his hand and she took it.

"You know what Sum," He said looking at her "I don't care if Katie and Freddy tell the others," Zack smiled.

"Neither do I. They have to find out some time right?" Summer answered, she stopped and turned, facing Zack.

"True," Zack nodded looking down into Summer's eyes. He wanted to kiss her, to feel her lips on his. But he didn't want to rush things. Only this morning they had been no more than friends. He was sure Summer hadn't ever even thought about becoming more, he on the other hand, had though of being more than friends with Summer countless times. He'd written songs for her, only never told anyone whom they were written for, he wrote songs about her, but never showed anyone. He would say it was true, undying love, but how would he know if it was or wasn't. He knew nothing about love.

Summer lent in, she wanted Zack to kiss her, but wasn't to keen on making the first move. She only lent in a little, just so he got the hint.

"Summer," Zack whispered.

"Yes," She replied equally as soft.

"We're going to be late for practise" He stepped away a little and turned facing straight ahead down the street, where he could see Katie and Freddy laughing as the shoved each other as they walked.

"Yeah... practise, let's go." She tried not to sound to disappointed. Zack probably just wasn't ready. They were only twelve. (A/N: Or 13??? I dunno)

"So... how long until those two get together?" Zack asked.

"Two... three weeks?"

"I give it one!"

Summer understood; he was setting a challenge. "Twenty bucks to the winner from the loser?" She asked.

"Deal."

They shook on it.

OoOoO

Freddy and Katie stumbled into Dewey and Ned's apartment laughing. They looked up to see the other band members staring at them with stern faces.

"What's up dudes?" Freddy asked trying to lighten the notably tense atmosphere.

Billy, the bands stylist (he had somehow managed to keep his job) had a piece of paper in his hands. He slowly crumpled it up and tried to get it in his pocket before anyone noticed. But Dewey turned suddenly and pointed at him. Billy froze and let out a small squeaking sound.

"Uh... what's going on?" Katie asked uncomfortably.

Everyone immediately looked at Billy, he sunk low into the chair he was sitting on.

"Fancy Pants, come on," Dewey held out his hand, waiting for Billy to hand over the piece of paper. "I won't show it to him."

Billy squeaked again and slowly placed the scrunched up paper into Dewey's hand. Katie smoothly glided up to stand next to Dewey so she could see what was written on it. She kept her expression neutral, but inside she felt like gagging. The paper had written on it: I love Freddy, FJmeLOVE, I Love Spazzy... Who in the right mind would like Freddy? She wondered to herself. Well, one half of her did. The other half, the part of her she tried to ignore, could totally understand, and often wondered how anyone could ignore his good looks, arrogant, yet, charming personality, the way he... woah, stop there Katie. Since when was Freddy Jones, aka Spazzy McGee, good looking? Since when was his personality charming? What was wrong with her? It was that kiss, it was... some kind of spell had been put on her... now you're just purely insane.

Summer and Zack walked in together just at that moment. Hand in hand, deep in thought. It took them a moment to realise the tense atmosphere.

"Hi..." Zack said unsurely.

"Ok guys, that's enough, it's time to get rocking!" Dewey clapped his hands grabbing everyone's attention. "We'll go over the stuff from last week and then learn some new material."

Everyone in an instant was taking there places, Katie walked over to Freddy who was now seated behind the drum kit.

"Watch out for Fancy Pants," She whispered to him.

Freddy looked at her. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know or not. "Uh... why?"

"You don't wanna know."

Freddy face paled considerably. "Really?"

"He has a thing for you Spazzy, it's up to you to let him know you don't feel the same way," She smiled sweetly holding in laughter.

Freddy made a gagging face. "Ew, gross, that's disgusting! Does everyone know?"

"I'm assuming so."

"That makes it even worse!"

Katie just grinned at him and walked over to where her bass guitar was resting on a stand and picked it up.

Freddy shuddered. "Gross." He said again to himself. "That is just so wrong man."

Katie laughed when she heard Freddy mumble, "Ew, that's so wrong!" or "Gross!" under his breathe and she laughed even harder when Billy would look over at Freddy, blush and look away for the rest of practise. She couldn't help it. To make things worse or you could say, funnier Summer and Zack where blowing each other kisses and holding hands in between songs and yet no one had even noticed nor asked anything or commented on the little couples.

Katie noticed though, she noticed lots... like all the little couples on the virge of starting in the band. Dewey and Miss Mullins had a thing for each other but it wasn't only Katie who had noticed that, Lawrence and Tomika, Michelle and Frankie, Marta and Marco and finally Eleni and Gordon were the people Katie expected to get together. There were little signs that pointed to it and she was sure about most of them... Freddy and Billy didn't make a good couple at all. Not that Freddy was in any way gay, it was just funny to try and think of them as the terrible couple they'd make.

"Posh! Earth to Katie!" Freddy yelled and waving his hand in front of Katie's face.

She was deep in thought and playing random notes on her bass.

"Huh? What?" Katie said dazed as she snapped out of her thoughts, taking her bass strap over her shoulder and off then placing the guitar carefully onto the stand.

"Do you want to walk home now?" Freddy asked.

Katie noticed for the first time everyone had packed up and Zack was sitting next to Summer, the two of them whispering to each other. Katie smiled wickedly and Freddy before glancing over at Zack and Summer. Freddy got the idea and nodded. Katie went into the centre of the room.

"Everyone, Freddy and I have an enouncement to make," Katie yelled over the noise of the other kids instantly grabbing everyone's attention, especially Billy's.

Freddy followed Katie into the centre and said, "There is a new couple in our band." As he swung his arm around Katie.

"Would every please give our own Zack Moonyham and Summer Hathaway and round of applause for finally getting together!" Freddy and Katie cried together dissolving in laughter after clapping a little.

Everyone had been thinking they were going to say they had gotten together, it took a few seconds to register that it was Summer and Zack they were a couple and start clapping. Zack and Summer were both red and Zack was trying and succeeding in holding Summer back from running full force at Katie and Freddy.

After Summer had calmed down everyone said there good byes and left. Zack and Summer walking hand in hand about 20 metres in front of Freddy and Katie.

"Um, Katie," Freddy said hesitantly, stoping and looking her in the eye.

"What's up, Spazzy?" Katie asked.

"I was just thinking about lunch today and that k-" Freddy started but the end was lost in the rumble of thunder and Katie's loud, high pitch scream. As another bolt of lightening struck and consequently there was more thunder, causing Katie to jump right into Freddy's open arms, her head buried in his chest as she tried to muffle the scream, rockers weren't supposed to be scared of thunderstorms. Freddy was surprised at the action and stumbled back a little. But he held onto her and she never let go of him.

"Hey Posh, it's all right, it's just a bit of thunder." He tried to soothe her.

Katie took a deep breath. Something about this felt so wrong but so right. She was currently in Freddy's arms, a storm brewing around them, she hated storms, people could die in them. The sound of thunder made her block her ears and the flash of lighting made her shudder. When she was young, Katie recalled, she would cry during storms. But right now, in Freddy's arms, she felt protected, like nothing would harm her.

Another clap of thunder resulting in another muffled scream from Katie, they hadn't moved. It started to pour with rain and the two of them stood there. Getting drenched.

"Come on Katie, we should get moving. You should go home."

Katie shook her head. "I want to stay with you."

"What?"

"I... I, no ones at home, I don't want to be by myself." Freddy noticed Katie was trembling, he's known her nearly his whole life, but had never known she was so terrified of storms.

Freddy took a deep breath. "'K, what about, I'll come to your house with you, until one of your parents get home, then I'll leave. Is that ok?" Freddy reasoned with her.

Katie nodded and finally stepped away from Freddy. It was only five o'clock in the after noon, but incredibly dark from the heavy clouds causing the storm.

Katie and Freddy made their way to Katie's house. Both were soaking wet and the steady fall of rain wasn't helping them to dry. Katie's house was only a few houses down the road. Soon they would be dry and waiting for one of Katie's parents to get home.

As they entered the house another bolt of lighting shot through the air, Katie's eyes went wide with fear and she slammed the door.

"Woah, Katie, It's ok, remember? I'm here, we're inside and we are going to go for a nice warm shower," Freddy said trying hopelessly to try and calm her down.

Katie forgot the storm for a second to laugh at Freddy's last comment. Had he realised he had made it sound like they were going to have a shower together? It was funny. Katie decided to take advantage of that statement.

"Where are we taking a shower?" Katie asked innocently.

"I want to use the upstairs unsuit. That ok?" Freddy asked.

"Ok," Katie smiled. "I'll just get us towels and dry clothes. You want to wear the AC/DC shirt?" Katie asked not waiting for an answer as she could predict it.

When Katie returned she found Freddy had gone to the bathroom to wait for his towel and clothes. Katie opened the door to find a half naked Freddy, standing in only his boxers standing next to a filled up spa bath.

"Why Freddy that's such a good idea!" Katie yelled.

"What?" Freddy questioned confused.

"Running us a spa bath!" Katie cried jumping up and down.

Freddy's face paled considerably. "U-us?"

"That's what you said isn't it?" Katie asked, for a moment she considered taking up acting as a career, she was good. Even if she did say so herself.

"I-I uh... guess it is." Dammit Jones Freddy thought to himself you're slipping. He then winked at Katie "You gonna come in?" he slowly started to take of his boxer shorts.

Katie was stunned for a moment, this was not what she'd expected. Things were nearly going to far. "Ok, Spazzy stop, ew gross." She turned her head and shielded her eyes.

"What Posh? What I do?" Freddy faked disappointed and acted upset.

"I was joking!"

Freddy smirked to himself. "But I wasn't."

This time, it was Katie who went pale. "W-what."

"I really like you Posh." He moved closer to her. "Like, really, really like you." He turned so Katie was now backing up to the bath.

"Uh... Freddy, please tell me you're only kidding around."

"Kidding around? Why would I do that?"

Her legs were now touching the side of the bath, she was close to falling in. Freddy moved even closer. He looked as though he was going to kiss her. Freddy rested his hands on her shoulders.

"Katie... I'm being seriously I really-" With one quick movement he pushed her into the spa bath. Katie let out a shriek. She was still in her clothes, which were already dripping wet. "...Wanted to push you in." Freddy finished with a huge grin on his face.

"You evil little pr-"

"Katie! Are you home?!" Katie heard her mum call.

"I'm in here, Mum!" Katie called from the bath.

"Ok sweetie! I'm off again in 5 minutes. I have a doctors appointment," Mrs Brown replied.

"Ok," Katie replied signalling to Freddy to be quite. A minute or two later they heard the front door close.

Freddy jumped into the spa in what ever he was wearing cause a fair amount of water to splash up into Katie's face.

"You!" She yelled splashing water at Freddy the seconded he surfaced. He laughed and shook his hair in her face once again showering her with water. Katie jumped to her feet, standing knee deep in water. Freddy threw his arm in the shallows and spraying water up at the already soaked Katie. She kicked the water, hard with her foot and simultaneously falling on top of Freddy.

Katie laughed, Freddy laughed, she laughed, he laughed, they laughed, they laughed together. The world seemed perfect. Katie looked into his deep brown eyes and he stared back into hers.

"I love you," Katie whispered.

"What!?" Freddy replied alarmed but in the same hushed tone.

"I love you... I love you being dunked!" Katie laughed pushing Freddy under the water.

"Ok, No more!" He laughed when he broke to the surface.

"Ok," Katie replied settling into the seat opposite Freddy whilst he put the jets on.

After a long spa bath, the kids played PS2 until Mrs. Brown got home and after dinner Freddy went home.

OoOoO

The next morning Katie, Freddy, Zack and Summer met on the steps of the large grey school building as they had on their first day. In role call they were told all students who had started their first year at high school were called to a meeting in the Hall.

When Katie, Freddy, Zack and Summer arrived the Hall, the same large hall from the first day, set up the exact same way where was found Ms. Jackson on the stage.

She smiled as the students filed in. Everyone taking similar seats to the first day.

Ms. Jackson coughed into the microphone to grab the children's attention.

"Hi Kids. I've called a meeting to tell you about two things. The first is that in each year group their are two students, one boy & one girl, they are called Year Reps or representatives. They will be nominated by the students. If you would like to be a year rep you must tell your roll call teacher and they will tell me. Any questions? No? Ok, the next thing is Friday night. We are having what I call a 'Getting to know you' party. It will be held at the local ice palace ice skating centre. It will a dress up party and you need to come as a character, no restrictions as long as you're a character. It will also be a dance, it's a dance on ice or skates which ever you'd rather say. It will start at 6 30 on the dot. That's all you may go to class," Ms. Jackson finished as excited whispers begain to fill the hall.

"How cool!" Summer whispered to Katie.

"I know! This is going to be awesome!"

OoOoO

For the rest of the day the ice dance, costume ball thing was the topic of conversation.

Katie was sitting next to Summer but she was swinging back on her chair talking to Oliver.

"So, who are you going with on Friday night?" Oliver asked.

"No one," Katie replied.

"What are you going as?" Oliver questioned.

"Um... No sure," Katie answered.

"Do you want to go with me?" he inquired.

"Sure! What are we going as?" Katie smiled.

"Um... You should go as Cinderella."

"Hm. Then you can go as Prince Charming!" Katie laughed.

"Ok, meet you there at 7," Oliver finished. Katie nodded and turned back towards the front.

"Summer," Katie said.

"Yes," Summer replied.

"I'm going to the dance as Cinderella!" Katie smiled excited.

"Awesome!" Summer exclaimed excited.

"And I'm going with Oliver!"

OoOoO

(A/N: Review! Hope you liked it! Tell us what you think! J Expect chapter 4 soon!)

Thanks to our wonderful reviewers! (When I say I it's Nikki talking)

**JustVisitingUKgirl**: Hi we updated! J Hope you liked it mate! I got 80 in my Ag exam and like 83 or something in Science! Oh yeah go me! J You'll find out more about the stalker next chapter and prob in the 5th chapter as well. Thanks for the review love!

**olivetree1**: Glad you liked it! Thanks for the review!

**Nanners-77**: Thanks for the hints! We will put them to practise one day! LOL! Thanks for reviewing!

**Manda**: Thanks sweeti! Aw, your cute! SoR rules!

**misty w**: Hi! Yeah we are Aussies! This is the part where our good friend Dib (Olivia) would say 'Go Australia' and then Nat and Shorty (2 of our other friends) would say 'Go Qubec' but that's a different story! Go the Panters! And Sonny-bill mate, he's awesome! I don't like the doogies but I like Sonny-bill! Thanks for the review!

**springfieldcutie045**: Thanks a ton for the review! We love it when people like our work! I'm sure there will be more action in future chapters!

**LivEviL**: Thanks for the review! Yeah it was one of those mental blank kinda moments. Ma'am is spelt funny hey! LOL. Thanks again!

**x-comeonhome**: Thanks for a great review! All will be reveled! Will it be Freddy and Katie or Oliver and Katie? Tune in next time for all the answers! Well maybe not next time but I wanted to say that! Zack and Summer do belong together!

**Roisin**: Here is that more more more more more more & MORE you wanted! Thanks for the review!

**Sofea**: Thanks mate. We continued!

Thanks again everyone!

Love

Ash and Nikki


	4. Ice Disco

(A/N: Hello all and MERRY CHRISTMAS! Thought Ash and I hope to have another chapter up by Christmas I'm not sure if that'll happen! Hope everyone has a great Christmas and we should have the next chapter up by new year!)

OoOoO

Friday crept up very quickly, the band decide not to tell each other what they were wearing to the dance but they had been so busy making new friends and attending class they didn't really have much time to talk about it. Everyone, even Freddy was making an effort to start high school on a good note and hopefully carry it through.

On Friday after school Summer went back to Katie's house to get ready for the ball.

"I'm so excited!" Summer cried gleefully.

"Me too!" Katie smiled as they entered her house.

They had a girlie gossip session for about half an hour before they started getting readyThe gossip session was mainly about the crazy topic that had come up at lunch, flowers.

Flashback

"Summer, what's your favourite type of flower?" Zack asked across the table at lunch.

"Um... Gerberas and Frangipannis," Summer answered. "What's yours?"

"Paper Daisies," Zack answer, blushing slightly mainly because of Freddy's reaction. "My mum grows them," Zack smiled shyly.

"What's yours Katie?" Freddy asked turning his attention from Zack.

"Violets. Yours?" Katie asked not taking her attention for her food.

"Roses," Freddy said proudly sticking out his chest. "They're the only flowers I really know," he laughed.

End Flashback

Summer was going as Snow White and she had the most beautiful red, bright yellow, deep blue and white dress with a red headband and shoes picked out. Her mask was deep blue like the dress and had red and yellow feathers attached to it. The dress was short sleeved, it had a square cut neck, it was fitted around at the top and at the hip it had a band of white before flowing out to sit just at her ankles. She was going to look gorgeous.

Katie's dress was pale blue with a silver tinge, her shoe where the same blue as the dress but had a silver glitter on them and a small bow at the front, she had a matching blue hair ribbon and her mask was the same style as Summers but the colour of her dress. Her dress was long sleeved but the sleaves were made of white chiffon (If u didn't know Ash mate it's a like see through kinda material stuff) and the kind of flared at the end. The chiffon also sat gathered and sat across the neck line of the dress. The dress sat tightly to the top of her body but flared at the bottom making the dress look like a medieval princesses.

Summer did her hair in a simple half up, half down and Katie's was curled in a ponytail and Summer had pined each curl up to make Katie's hair look like a bun of small circles, a kind of up do.

"You look so beautiful!" Katie exclaimed as Summer walked into the room.

"You too!" Summer replied. The girls hadn't put their masks on yet, they would do that just before they got in the car.

Katie and Oliver had arranged to meet up outside the ice skating rink before going in together. She could barely contain her excitement. Until the worry-wart Katie started to takeover.

"Oh my God, what I fall flat on my face, in front of everyone. I'll be remembered as 'The Girl Who Couldn't Skate' then what if everyone gets so embarrassed of me… I end up with no friends. Summer! What am I going to do?"

"Take a deep breath, count to ten and calm down." Summer told her. "It's not a big deal. Kate, you can ice skate, remember those figure skating lesson you took when you were nine? You know how to skate, you're not going to fall, so quit worrying."

"You're right" Katie took a deep breath. "One, two, three, four…" she started counting. "Ten. Ok, I'm ready."

And just in time. Katie's mother had just arrived home, in time to take them to the dance.

"Are you meeting Zack there?" Katie asked Summer once they had gotten in the car and were on their way to the ice skating rink.

"Yeah, what about you and-" Katie gave Summer a death stare and signalled for Summer to be quiet. Katie hadn't told her mother she was going with anyone, because she didn't want her to know. "… you and Freddy, you guys were going as friends right?"

"Only 'cause you and Zack ditched us," Katie improvised. "But yeah… we're meeting up inside. Oli- Freddy said he was probably going to be late." Summer knew Katie was really talking about Oliver… not Freddy. Katie knew that if her mother found out that she had a date she would probably get 'The Talk' not the sex one… the one that pretty much means 'No naughty business'

"Have fun girls," Katie's mother said as the car came softly to a stop. Katie and Summer then realised they were there.

"Bye Mrs Brown," Summer said politely while Katie mumbled something that resembled, "See ya, mum."

Summer and Katie quickly slipped on their masks

They open the doors and entered the foyer of the Ice rink. They seemed to walk into a wall of cool air, it wasn't freezing, but cold enough to send a small shiver down their spines from the unexpected temperature change. In the foyer there was a huge crystal chandelier that hung, glittering, from the roof. They could see inside to the rink. It had a magical winter-wonderland feel and look about it. Blue lights pointed down onto the ice causing the ice to appear as an ice-blue colour, all around on the seating and the floor were painted snowflakes, some were glittery, some were blue, some white, some silver and some gold.

"Wow," Katie breathed.

"This is beautiful." Summer said.

As they entered the seating area they saw the rink properly for the first time. The now noticed a huge disco ball hanging in the middle of the rink casting a shinny shadow over the ice and making it much more romantic.

"Can you see Zack?" Summer asked.

"No," Katie replied simple.

Just as Katie spoke Summer felt a warm pair of arms reach around her waist. The warmth was a nice change from the cold. She turned and looked up into Zack's warm eyes.

"Hello," he said kissing her forehead and handing her a huge bouquet of Frangipannis and pink Gerberas.

"Hi," Summer replied embarrassed. At least she had recognised him.

Katie, Zack and Summer said their hellos excreta, they got their skates and headed out onto the ice.

Zack asked Summer to dance and they went into the centre of the rink with a few other dancing couples, leaving Katie on the side. They didn't just leave her she demanded they dance.

As Katie stood at the edge she watched them, dancing and laughing. It was cute, she had to admit. She wanted a perfect match like Summer and Zack had, they had found each other.

As it was a boy dressed in black standing the other side of the rink, a violet in his hand a rose in his pocket. The violet was blue and the rose was red and as the poem states, 'Rose are red, violets are blue.' He was the rose and she would be the violet. He saw her friends leave her and waited a few minutes before heading over to her.

He stood in front of her and bowed. She smiled.

"May I have this dance?" He asked offering her the violet.

"It would be an honour," she smiled, taking the flower. "By the way my name's Katie Brown."

He smiled, "I know." He offered her his arm, she took it and they skated into the middle of the rink.

A slow song came on and they skate danced, her arms around her neck and his arms around her waist.

"Katie," he whispered into her ear.

She looked up and met his eyes, smiling down on her. There was something about him that was so familiar but she didn't know him. There was no way she knew him but she could feel herself falling for him, hard.

He was with her for an hour and a half and he was totally awesome. They only separated when Oliver came. Katie saw him and explained to Zorro that's what he was dressed as, about Oliver and that they were there together. He just nodded, "Well see you 'round Katie Brown."

With that he disappeared and the only reminder of him was the violet tucked into the collar of Katie's dress. Zorro was on her mind as she went to greet Oliver.

Katie found Oliver putting his skates on.

"Hey," she smiled.

Oliver looked up into her eyes. "Is that Katie behind that mask?" He asked, looking up and down.

"Hi Oliver," She laughed.

"Wow, Katie! You look beautiful!" He exclaimed standing up, grabbing her hands twirling her around and pulling her into a tight hug.

"Let's get out there," Katie said. They walked out onto the ice and started dancing next to Summer and Zack. Soon after the 4 of them took seats at a table to talk.

Summer and Zack really wanted to get to know Oliver a bit better.

"Any way," Katie said half an hour into the conversation. "I need to go to the little girls room. Coming Summer?"

"Yeah sure, Katie!" Summer smiled.

They walked down to the toilets and started what they really needed, not to use the toilet but to have a gossip session.

"What do you think of Oliver?" Katie asked Summer.

"Err..." Summer avoided Katie's eye's. "He seems nice...?"

"You do like him do you?" Katie asked raising her eyebrows.

"There's just a bad vibe, an uncomfortable feeling when he's around Katie. I'm not sure why it's just how I feel and I can't help that..."

Katie nodded in silence.

"So...?" Summer said desperate to continue the conversation. "I saw Zorro. You and him looked mighty close," Summer winked.

"He was nice," Katie said bluntly.

"Hmm, who was he?" Summer asked. "Did he give you that?" She questioned pointing to the violet.

"Yeah, he did. I'm not actually sure who he was," Katie said thoughtfully.

OoOoO

Zack was left at the table with Oliver when Katie and Summer left. He had no idea what to talk about so he relied on his usual topic, music. He knew lots about music and not many could say they knew than him or they were better than him.

"So what kind of music do you like?" Zack asked Oliver casually.

"I don't listen to music," Oliver answered.

"OK," Zack answered shocked. "What sports do you like then?"

"I don't like sport," Oliver responded.

"What do you do for fun?" Zack asked in shock.

"Watch TV, play video games, surf the net. All the normal stuff," Oliver stated as though it was normal. Zack thought Oliver was a little wired at first but now he thought he was crazy. Zack couldn't let Katie date this guy! What did he and Katie talk about anyways? Katie would always talk about music… or fight with Freddy about female drummers. So what did she talk about with Oliver? They had none of the same interests.

They sat in silence until the girls came back form the toilet.

"Oliver, we're going to dance now," Katie said forcefully when they returned. She walked over to him and pulled him out of his chair. Katie didn't say anything else, she just pulled Oliver into the centre of the rink and started dancing with him.

"What was all that about?" Zack asked Summer once the others were out of earshot.

"I didn't mean to do it," Summer replied innocently.

"Do what?" Zack questioned confused.

Summer shook her head. "Never mind."

OoOoO

"What's wrong Katie?" Oliver asked.

"I don't feel like talking, ok?" Katie said. She herself wasn't exactly sure what was wrong, expect that Summer pretty much said she hated Oliver.

The two of then skated around slowly for a while, holding hands. Katie noticed Oliver kept looking at her oddly, but ignored it. There was nothing wrong. Right?

"Hi Katie Brown." A figure said as he skated past her. Katie looked and saw Zorro (yeah… I think it's double R, anyway) disappear into the crowd of people and couldn't help but smile to herself.

"What?" Oliver asked, noticing she was smiling.

"Nothing."

"Oh…"

They went around the rink a few more times, in silence, until Oliver asked the question that had been on his mind for a while now.

"Kate… it's ok if I call you Kate right?"

Katie was hesitant before nodding, she normally only ever let band members call her Kate.

"Ok… well, where did you get that flower?"

"This?" Katie pointed to the violet. "Um… not sure."

Oliver eyed her suspiciously for a moment, he wasn't completely satisfied with her answer but didn't dare question further.

Katie noticed Zorro making his way on the ice over to her and Oliver. She couldn't help but smile.

"Hey Katie Brown." He said with a smile.

"Hi…" She said uncertainly.

"Excuse me… Zorro," Oliver spat out "… but can we help you?"

"I'd like to steal the lady away from you."

"What?"

"Just one dance."

"No."

"Oliver," Katie said surprised. "I think I can make my own decision." She saw that the mystery man Zorro was smiling at her. "Of course you can steal me away." She held out her hand and Zorro took it. The two of them skated off.

Oliver was left fuming… how dare someone have the nerve to come up and take Katie away from him like that! He noticed Zorro had a rose in his pocket. Katie had a violet. Roses are red, violets are blue.

Zorro was going to pay.

OoOoO

Zorro and Katie skated into the middle of the rink and started dancing again.

"I don't want this night to end, Katie Brown," Zorro said looking down at her.

"Neither do I," Katie sighed resting her head on Zorro's chest. 'I can be myself around this guy so easily! I feel like I've known him all my life,' Katie thought to herself as they swayed in time with the slow music.

The disco ball was now right above Katie and Zorro's heads meaning they were right in the middle of the crowd. Katie looked up at the ball but soon she found herself starring into Zorro's soulful eyes. They moved their heads closer and closed their eyes, their heads inches apart. Their lips touched, it sent butterflies to Katie's stomach.

"Mind if I er… butt in?"

Perfect moments are almost always ruined.

Katie and Zorro broke apart quickly. Katie opened her mouth to say something to Oliver but Zorro spoke over the top.

"Yeah actually… I do."

If looks could kill, the mystery man Zorro would have dropped down dead at that moment. Oliver's hands were at his sides, twitching, and Katie just knew what was going to happen, whether she wanted it to or not.

"Katie?" Oliver looked at her with an almost desperate look.

"Well… um, I uh…" She stumbled over a series of sounds trying to find the words she wanted, but couldn't.

"What do you want?" Zorro asked. He moved so he was shielding Katie, protecting her.

"You to move away from my girlfr- my friend." He covered.

Katie noticed his slight slip up and frowned slightly but though nothing more of it.

"What if I don't want to?"

"I'll fight you."

"If you prefer it that way," Oliver smirked.

It was suddenly the three of them. Katie, Oliver and the man in the mask Zorro. It seemed as though a spotlight was on them and no one else mattered, no one else existed. It was their moment.

Zorro bowed, so low that his nose almost touched the ice. Oliver looked at him for a second before following suit.

Zorro drew a sword… it had once been plastic and an accessory to his costume, now it was as real as ever. Oliver drew a sword too. His also, once an accessory, now real, now heavy and difficult to wield.

"On guard."

Their swords clashed creating a deafening sound in the echoing room. The two boys looked at each other. Zorro, with pure hatred, Oliver, with jealousy, jealous because he knew Zorro had Katie. Zorro lunged at Oliver, but Oliver was quick, and blocked a blow that could have otherwise been fatal. It started. Soon the two boys became a blur, moving quickly against each other. Each determined.

Katie screamed at them to stop, but they had entered a world of their own. She couldn't do anything.

It felt as though it would never end. The boys were both determined, both fighting a fight well beyond their years. But they weren't a boy in a mask and Oliver anymore. They were Zorro and Prince Charming, fighting for a princess they both wanted. Fighting for a princess they both wanted to be their queen.

Katie heard a high pitch sweal behind her and wheeled around to see who had screamed.

"Fancy Pants," Katie sighed just before noticing his costume. "Who the heel are you meant to be?"

"Tony Manero."

"Tony a-who-what?" Katie said confused.

"Tony Manero," Billy repeated slightly offended. "He's the main character in Saturday Night Fever, silly. A humble paint store clerk by day but a polyester-clad stallion king of disco by night."

'That explains the tight white pants and the sparkling blue open shirt,' Katie thought holding back laughter and nodding before turning her attention back to the fight.

Both boys were now unarmed though it was clear to Katie that Zorro had been unarmed and Oliver had discarded his sword for a fist fight.

Oliver's hands formed into fists. Without hesitating he brought his right hand up and punched Zorro in the jaw. The blow sent Zorro flying back, he landed on his back and skidded across the ice, some people managed to get out of the way in time. Others weren't so lucky. They too were knocked to the ground.

Zorro who had been looking at his sword which was several feet for him at the time had been taken completely by surprise. Zorro now lay on within reach of his sword.

Katie started at Oliver stunned at the fact that he would do such a thing. "Oliver, I-I… you… why?" She managed to get out.

Oliver tilted his head to Katie as if just noticing her for the first time. "Guys like that break your heart. You're too good for him," Oliver said airily as he slipped back to reality.

"Who are you to tell me who's good enough for me or not? It's not like we're going out or anything."

Katie cried.

"I just -" Zorro moved to a sitting position and Oliver's attention had turned back to him. Oliver was once again another world, once again he was Prince Charming.

Oliver laughed and skated over to Zorro.

"I think we know which one of us is the _better_ man now, Zorro my dear friend. I also think Katie needs the _better_ man and as I am the _better_ man I guess that makes Katie mine. Am I not wrong my friend?" Oliver said evilly. Zorro didn't respond, instead in turned his head to Katie.

"I said, am I not wrong?" Oliver repeated. He realised he no longer Zorro's attention. Oliver followed Zorro's gaze.

"I bet you Katie would have fought better than you too. She is just _better_ than you," Oliver laughed saw Zorro faced him again.

"Leave Katie out of this!" Zorro cried.

Oliver smirked, "So who are really Zorro? What's your real name?"

Zorro shrugged shotting a worried glance at Katie.

"Not telling, aye? Well, we'll just have to find out for ourselves, won't we?" Oliver laughed.

"Oliver, stop!" Katie yelled as Oliver advanced on Zorro, fist raised.

"No!" Katie screamed running between the two boys. Oliver stooped dead.

"I'm sorry, Katie," Oliver whispered.

"Me too," Zorro said from behind her. "I've ruined your night."

"It was all my fault," Oliver sighed looking at the ground.

Zorro was now on his feet and standing next to Katie. "Look, I'm really sorry," he whispered. "I've totaly ruined your night with Oliver."

"No. You made it much better," Katie whispered into his ear. He pulled her into a tight hug but almost instantly let go, Oliver's voice clear over the murmur of the crowd.

"Katie, would you like a coke?" He asked not seeing the hug, thankfully. Katie turned to answer him, "Sure. Bye Zo-" she never did get to say good bye to Zorro. He had skated away when she wasn't watching and she never had found out who he was.

The only thing she had to remember him by was the violet.

OoOoO

(A/N: So review… Merry Christmas! Only 3 days until the fat man jumps down your chimney and emptys his sacks under your tree… I don't get why that's so funny but my sis and cousin think it is…)

Willow23: Hi Nat sweetz… We updated J No Nikki not 4 Matt! Bad Nat! We already spoke about the 'Paper Hearts' thing and I still haven't got a new name for the one shot… L Glad you liked the chapter and if I don't see you, MERRY CHRISTMAS!

x-comeonhome: Thanks for the review! Hope you have an awesome Christmas!

springfieldcutie045: Thanks a ton for the review! We're really glad you enjoyed it! MERRY XMAS!

i am not a chipmunk13: Thanks for the review! Sorry it took us a while to update! Hehe your review came up 2 times! Anyway, MERRY CHRISTMAS!

JustVisitingUKgirl: Hi, how are you? Glad you liked the last chapter and the Billy thing was completely random! (I hate the word random but hey) Review and have a MERRY CHRISTMAS!

RandomSmirf13: Thanks! MERRY CHRISTMAS!

Manda: Hi Beautiful! Yeah, Jenna told me to make her the flirt! Hehe! No Oliver was just a name, I think… I mean yeah it was. It really was cause I thought of it! J I think we had Oliver in our story before Oliver came onto the OC! MERRY CHRISTMAS!

(A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! And I'd like to make a general statement to all those who read this that go to my school, Jenna (my sis) is going out with Nick V! And Nat, don't tell her I put that on the net. Tah!)

MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL

Love

Ash and Nikki


	5. Love notes and toilets

(A/N: Hi all! Hopefully Ash and I will have at least 2 chapters up by the end of January, ok? Enjoy this chapter! One of my favs!)

OoOoO

Weeks passed, they were now a little over a week away from the end of term. Summer and Zack si far, had had the perfect relationship. Katie and Oliver were much closer, Oliver was still way too over protective of her. But people who didn't know any better, would see the pair of them and mistake them as a couple. The new students also had lockers assigned. Everyone was to tell one person their locker code for many reasons and naturally Katie and Freddy swapped codes and so did Zack and Summer.

Katie would always correct people who called Oliver her boyfriend but it was being evident to all Oliver was

going to be Katie's boyfriend. It was just a matter of time.

Katie never had been and still wasn't one hundred percent sure of her feelings for Oliver... Boys were way too confusing!

It was five weeks since the Ice Disco but Katie could still remember how Zorro smelt, like sugar and a candy cane kind of mintiness or the way it felt to by in his arms. She knew she was dwelling on a fantasy but it was what kept her going in reality.

'I mean it's not like Zorro is a figment of my imagination or anything,' Katie thought one day as she stared blankly at the blackboard during maths in the second last week of school.

"Hum Hum," the maths teacher cleared her thought. "Katie would you at least make it look like your working."

Katie nodded distantly and picked up her pencil. She begain sketching on the blank page of her maths book in front of her.

"Oh, Zorro! You're my hero! Come and sweep me off my feet and we'll ride away on your big, white horse and-" Freddy said in a mocking, high pitched girlie tone before Katie punched him playfully on the arm.

"You're not funny, Jones!" she laughed but with a slightly annoyed tone.

"Look at what you're drawing, Katie! You're going all soppy on me!" Freddy sighed gesturing to the sketch and still teasing her. The drawing was simple and beautiful. The word 'Zorro' was written in curly, fancy, block letters, violets had been drawn as a boarder and 'Zorro' had been underlined with a single violet.

"You're obsessed!" Freddy whispered in her ear. "And you don't even know who this guy is! He could be some freak stalker like Ol-"

"Mr Jones, one more word from you and you'll get a detention," the teacher said eyeing Freddy who obeyed her and went on with his work.

Katie sighed and tore the page from her book. Freddy was right, she didn't even know who this Zorro guy

was. It was time for her to ignore him.

The lunch bell rung loud and clear though Katie and Freddy's maths classroom. They both quickly threw their books hastily into their bags and started off to lunch. Half way to the lunch room Freddy decided he needed to use the little boys room (even though he'd gone in Maths) and Katie was forced to stand outside the boys toilets to wait for Freddy.

OoOoO

Freddy pushed the door into the bath rooms open and found himself face to face with his mortal enemy, Oliver and the feeling was mutule.

"Jones," Oliver spat with venom.

"Oh, it's you. I'm afraid you're lost, the girl's toilets are across the hall."

"You're not funny, Jones." Oliver said idly.

"I wasn't joking," Freddy shot back.

"Why are you such a dickhead?" Oliver retorted lamely.

"Hey, at least I have a dick!"

"You know, I don't know why Kate associates herself with you. You're beneath her."

"_Katie_'ll never like you the way you want her to," Freddy said harshly and sincerely.

"Who says? You, Jones? That doesn't count. Why wouldn't she like me?" Oliver answered with a slight cockiness.

"Cause you're not Zorro," Freddy said simply pushing past Oliver in the main room of the toilets. He'd won again. He always beat Oliver when they had their little spats.

OoOoO

Katie saw Oliver storm out of the boys toilets but she didn't go after him. It was best he was left alone when he was angry.

OoOoO

Freddy walked into the cubicle at the end of row of toilets and locked himself in. He sat on the toilet with it's lid down, buried his face in his hands and begain to laugh. He laughed so hard his sides quickly begain to hurt. Everything Oliver had said was so funny he couldn't help it. After a few minutes he recomposed himself and continued with his business.

OoOoO

"Where do you think the other to are?" Summer asked Zack, scanning the lunch room for any sign of Katie and Freddy.

There probably just at their lockers or something. We all know Katie visits her locker at every chance these days," Zack said turning to Summer and smiling. "Besides, we should take advantage of the time alone."

Summer smiled at him and grabbed his hand. "Good idea."

OoOoO

Katie felt the familiar vibration in her pocket of her phone. It vibrated 3 and a half times which meant a voice mail message. A small smile crept across her lips as she reached for her phone. 'Zorro,' she thought.

"What are you looking so smug about?" Freddy asked appearing in front of her.

"Nothing," Katie replied pulling her phone from her pocket.

"Oh," Freddy nodded knowingly.

"Oh what?" Katie questioned.

"Voice mail message?" Freddy asked. Katie looked away.

"Secret stalker, I mean admirer, Zorro beckons, aye?" Freddy laughed.

Katie blushed slightly. The only way Zorro contacted her since they meet had been through leaving messages on her voice mail from a private number.

"Lunch or locker?" Freddy asked.

Katie shrugged, "Dunno. Haven't listened to it yet."

"Well, listen to it to then," Freddy urged her.

Katie nodded, pressed a few buttons and put the phone to her ear to listen.

"_My Princess, if you visit your locker now you'll find a token of my love for you within. Forever yours, Zorro," _Zorro's voice said clearly through the phone.

"Lunch or locker?" Freddy repeated.

"Locker?" Katie asked innocently.

Freddy nodded and begain following Katie to her locker.

OoOoO

Summer and Zack were sitting at the lunch table they now called theirs (along with Katie and Freddy), it was the table they had sat at on their first day and every lunchtime since. They were whispering into each others ears.

"These past few months have been wonderful!" Summer whispered as she rested her head on Zack's shoulder.

He wrapped his arm around her, "Yeah, they have. I've got three more solos now."

Summer hit him, "Zack, I meant us being together!"

"I know, I was joking. It's been great," Zack smiled looking down into her eyes. He kissed her on the head.

'I wonder if we'll ever really kiss...' Summer thought now staring deep into Zack's eyes and slowly become lost in them, which was very easy for her.

They slowly moved their heads forward, keeping eye contact.

"Zack, I-" Summer whispered but she was cut off by none other than the teacher from hell also known as The Dragon. "Hum Hum," Miss Longland fake coughed from behind them. "6 inch rule. 6 inches apart. Now please or it'll be a detention," She said before turning on her heal and walking away no doubt to harass other students.

Summer and Zack pulled apart.

"I swear Freddy and Katie have been stolen or something!" Summer said hoping to make conversation.

"At least then we'd get more time along," Zack smiled at her and winked.

Summer laughed and hit him playfully. "I not sure if that's mean or sweet..." Summer stated thoughtfully.

OoOoO

"8...11...12," Katie said under her breath as she fiddled with her locker lock twisting and turning it so as to open it.

The door swung open to reveal a large bouquet of violets on the top shelf of her locker with a small piece of blue paper tied with purple ribbon to the stalks of the flowers.

Freddy who had decided to sit down and lean back on the locker 3 down from Katie's, his, also decided to speak and pull Katie from her love sick trance.

"What does that bring the total too, Posh? Seven?" Freddy questioned.

"Yep," Katie smiled looking over to Freddy. "What are you looking so smug about?"

"Nothing. I just think it's funny how much you like the guy when you don't even _know_ him or_ who_ he is," Freddy smirked.

"I felt like I'd known him my whole life. And I have meant him, remember?"

"Yeah, Yeah. Whatever. What does the poem say _this_ time?" Freddy asked half heartedly referring to the blue paper.

"I haven't read it," Katie replied turning back to the flowers. Every bunch of flowers so far had had a roses and violets poem.

Katie untied the ribbon and saw as usual there were four lines on the blue paper, printed in black ink from a computer.

"Roses are red, Violets are blue, Just letting you know, All I can think of is you! Zorro," Katie read aloud then held the paper to her heart. She turned her back to her locker and leant back against the locker next to hers. "He's so amazingly wonderful," she sighed.

Freddy rolled his eyes but he was smiling because if something made Katie so happy it made him happy. Just seeing her so happy, the smile on her face was all he needed for a bad day to become a good one. She was his best and closest friend in the world and her joy was like his own.

Katie slid down the locker and joined Freddy on the floor sitting right next to him and sighed once again a rapped expression plastered on her face.

"Come on," Freddy groaned as he stood up. Freddy half bowed and offered Katie a hand to stand up.

She took it, he pulled her but he under estimated his own strength and slammed her full pelt into himself. He wrapped his arms around her stopping her from falling. Katie felt strange yet extremely comfortable in Freddy's arms. It wasn't like he was hugging her, it was really different from a Freddy hug. It was like he was holding her, not holding her up but holding her to him. She blushed slightly. "I've got to put the poem back with the flowers," she whispered. She quickly shoved the poem into her locker and slammed it closed.

"Let's get to lunch," Katie said avoiding Freddy's eyes.

Freddy looked at his watch. "We've missed 15 minutes already! Hurry!" Freddy cried making Katie laugh.

OoOoO

Zack was half way through a Longland impersonation when Summer cut him off.

"Look! There's Katie! Oh and Freddy's with her!" Summer cried.

"Summer, breath, calm down."

"Katie! Freddy!" Summer called over the noise of the room, waving her hand above her head whilst standing up from her chair and ignoring Zack.

"Hi Summer," Katie distantly as they neared the table.

"Hi Katie!" Zack said pretending to be sad that he'd been left out.

"Hey Zack," Katie replied still in a far off world, smiling happily.

"Hey guys," Freddy said plonking himself into his usual seat.

"Hi Freddy," Zack and Summer said together.

Katie sat dreamily into her seat next to Freddy and stared straight ahead of her, smiling.

"What's up with her?" Zack asked Freddy in a whisper.

"Another love note from her lover boy, Zorro," Freddy said, bored. "Are you going to eat that?" Freddy asked Summer who was looking at Katie as though she had a disease.

"You can have it," she replied still watching Katie and pushing her tray of food towards Freddy.

"So?" Freddy asked his mouth full of food. "What have you two been up too?"

"Nothing interesting," Zack said coolly noticing the worried glance he got from Summer. It was clear for both of them they had nearly kissed.

Freddy shrugged and turned to Katie, he then begain to wave his hand violently infront of her face. "Earth to Katie! Hello! Anyone home?" after swallowing another mouthful of food Freddy yelled at Katie as though she was 100 meters away rather than right next to him.

"Huh? What?" Katie asked snapping out of her daze and looking at Freddy.

"We just thought you might want something to eat or maybe to talk to us, you know, what you normally do. Are you going to eat that?" Freddy said before turning to Zack to ask for a small cupcake sitting on the edge of his tray.

"It's all yours, bro," Zack replied as Freddy instantaneously pounced on the cupcake.

"So? What have you two been up too?" Katie asked.

"Never mind us. What's made you so happy?!" Summer exclaimed.

"Nothing. I'm just happy," Katie lied.

"Come off it, Katie!" Freddy sighed, turning to Summer. "She's got another bunch of violets."

"Aw, Katie, that's so sweet! What did the poem say this time?" Summer questioned eagerly.

"I don't remember," Katie smiled.

"Roses are red. Violets- hey!" Freddy begun by Katie nudged him hard in the stomach.

"No fair! How come Freddy's aloud to know?" Summer sulked childishly.

"Because he came with me!" Katie laughed.

Just as Katie finished speaking she heard a voice behind her, "Hi Kate."

"Hey Oliver!" Katie replied turning around.

"Hi Summer, Hey Zachary," Oliver said politely. "Jones," he said with pure dislike.

Freddy glared at Oliver for one second before he took hold of the moment.

"Hi Oliver! I'm so happy to see you!" Freddy in a happy tone, it was overly happy but Katie didn't notice and that's what was important.

Freddy rose from his seat and pulled Oliver into a manly hug.

"I haven't seen you for so long, buddy!" Freddy said patting Oliver on the back after he had pulled out of the hug. "When was the last time I saw you... In the toilets?" Freddy asked innocently, trying so hard not to laugh.

"Um. Yeah," Oliver replied disgusted. "Hey Kate, can I talk to you for a minute, alone."

"Yeah, Oliver, sure," Katie replied smiling. She turned back to the table, "I'll be back soon."

Oliver wrapped his arm around Katie's shoulder as they walked away.

Freddy slumped back into his seat.

"I thought you hated him, mate," Zack said once Katie and Oliver were out of earshot.

"I do."

"I swear you love her, Spaz," Summer sighed.

"I do..." Freddy whispered.

"What?" Zack said loudly.

"I said I don't," Freddy said. "I don't love her. Gross, no way! She's Katie!"

"Exactly."

OoOoO

"What did you want?" Katie asked Oliver.

"Hey, um, I know you have band practise this afternoon, but um… I was wondering if I could show you something before you go?"

"How long will it take?" Katie asked, band practise started not long after school, they had at the most, forty-five minuets after school to get there.

"Not long, fifteen minuets max."

"Oh, well sure." Katie agreed.

"Good, meet me just outside the gates?"

"Sounds great."

"It's a date then." Oliver walked off.

Katie suddenly wasn't so sure. _It's a date? _What was that about? _Oh well, _she thought, _I'll find out. _

OoOoO

_Exactly, _Freddy repeated Summer's word, she's Katie. What's not to love about her? She was smart, absolutely beautiful, and perfect in everyway in his eyes.

One problem though.

_Zorro. _

Freddy loathed him. Zorro, Zorro was stealing Katie's heart, now Freddy had no chance. He wanted to kill the guy that was pulling this Zorro stunt… but, he wouldn't going to, that would end in even more of a mess than he was in now.

Freddy needed to get rid of Zorro.

Somehow kill him off.

Katie came bouncing back to the table, Freddy saw her smiling face and just wanted to pull her into his arms and hold her forever.

"Hi, I'm back."

"What did your boyfriend want?" Summer asked. She then looked up, past Katie and slapped her hand over her mouth. "Whoops."

"Katie Brown, I can't believe you lied to us." A girl said, she was, not overly tall, but not exactly short, skinny and blonde. Nikki, one of the 'populars'.

"What?" Katie turned around. "I didn't lie to you… I don't think I've ever talked to you. Who are you?"

"I'm going to pretend you didn't just say that." Nikki said simply.

"What she means is," Another girl stepped forward, she was brunette, slightly taller and bigger than Nikki, but no doubtedly a clone. Ashlee. "You told us you weren't dating Oliver."

"I'm not." Katie looked at them puzzled.

"We saw you talking to him." Nikki told her. "Then your friend here called him your boyfriend."

"I was only joking!" Summer put in.

"It didn't sound like it." Ashlee said.

"Nikki, Hi, how are you? It's been a while." Freddy stood up and swung his arm around Nikki's shoulders.

"Hi Freddy Jones." She giggled. "I'm good."

"That's good. Look, if you really wanna know some true gossip, Katie's not dating Oliver." Freddy whispered, mainly so Katie couldn't hear him.

"She's not?"

"No."

"Oh," Nikki clearly looked disappointed.

"But," Freddy held on to the word, keeping Nikki waiting. "There's this guy, we don't know who he is, but he calls himself Zorro."

"Zorro?"

"Seems as though Katie's got a bit of a crush on him… and the feelings mutual." He pulled his arm away and sat back down. "All of it's true." He smiled.

Nikki giggled again. "Thanks Freddy."

Freddy nodded and watched the clones as they walked off. One thought staying in his head. _So much for getting rid of Zorro. _

OoOoO

(A/N: So what did you all think! And thanks for everyone who has reviewed any of our chapters so far!)

NAT: (smells) Hey kido! Tah for the reviews! Sorry about the spelling mistake! It was the computers spell check thing! I swear! Or maybe it was like the part thing! LOL! Thanks for the rap and be nice to poor ickle Gregy! Happy New Year and ring me some time!

wyverna: Thanks for the review. Here's the update. Hope you like it. Happy New Year!

JustVisitingUKgirl: Hi Mate! I don't have MSN at the moment! : ( Everything with Zorro should be sorted out next chapter! I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you liked this one. Happy new year!

RandomSmirf13: You'll find out soon! Happy new year!

Robyn: Thanks for the nice review! Happy New Year!

r-k-bubblez: Thanks! We updated! : ) Happy New year!

artpixie37: Thanks for a great review! Happy New Year and yeah Freddy/Katie fics do rock!

(A/N: I know that its not the new year yet but we won't update until next year. Sounds funny saying that but yeah.)

Ash and Nikki


	6. Just between me and you

(A/N: Hi, Ash and Nikki are here again with another chapter! We hope you enjoy it!)

OoOoO

The school bell rung and the corridors were filled with people. People going to their lockers, people coming out of classrooms, and just people in general. It was total chaos.

Katie managed to shove her way through the crowd and stumbled out of the buildings door. She walked out of the gates and waited, as directed, for Oliver.

"Hi Kate,"

Katie jumped slightly at the unexpected noise. She turned to face Oliver. "Hi, look I don't have very-"

"Shh, don't talk, just follow me, I want to show you something."

Oliver grabbed Katie's hand and started leading her to wherever he was taking her.

"Oliver… where are we going?" Katie asked.

"You'll see, and trust me… you'll love it."

Oliver started running, because he had hold on Katie's hand she had to start running too. He led her into a park and stopped running. Katie looked around, she'd been to the place hundreds of times before… what was so special about it now? The tree's were the same, the grass was the same, the children playing in the playground… it was all the same. What was special now?

"Oliver, what's so special about this place, is this was you wanted to-"

Oliver placed a finger on Katie's lips silencing her. "Katie," He said quietly, "This isn't what I wanted to show you."

He removed his finger.

Katie didn't know what to say… she nodded. "Oh… ok."

Oliver took her hand, more gently this time, and started leading her into the woods at the edge of the park. They went deeper and deeper until Katie was sure they would end up lost.

"O-Oliver… I don't think this is such a good-" Katie stopped. They'd walked into a clearing, the site was breathtaking.

There was a waterfall… it wasn't huge, but still beautiful, the woods had changed, they were now starting to look more like a rainforest. There were the sounds of birds off in the distant, the waterfall sparkled blue in the afternoon sunlight, there were a few large rocks… free of moss, this place was just perfect for a picnic.

"Oliver this place is… well, it's, beautiful."

You could almost hear the grin in Oliver, "I knew you'd like it."

Katie just nodded. She was too absorbed in the beauty of the place that she hadn't noticed Oliver had moved considerably closer.

"Katie," He whispered into her ear.

Katie turned suddenly, now noticing how close they were, he breath caught in her throat.

"Your beautiful, when I first saw this place it reminded me of you."

Katie smiled. "Oh, um… Thankyou."

Oliver placed his hand on her shoulder and leaned in. Katie found herself leaning in too.

OoOoO

"Hey Freddy man, you coming?" Zack asked.

Freddy was standing outside the gates. "Oh… no it's all right, you two go, I'll wait for Katie."

"Uh, dude… Katie's with Oliver, remember?"

"Oh… um, yeah, that's right. Oliver." He spat the name out with such venom that even Zack looked surprised.

"Freddy… why don't you just ask her out before he does?" Summer asked practically.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… You're obviously head over heels for her, and so is Oliver, Oliver's making moves, if you don't do something you'll lose her."

Freddy considered this for a moment, as much as he hated to admit it, Summer was right. Of course… he would never say out loud Summer's right that just wasn't gonna happen.

"There's one problem though." Freddy looked up at them.

"What's the problem man?" Zack asked him.

"Zorro."

"Zorro?" Summer asked in disbelief. "Zorro's just some crazy obsessed guy that Katie's only getting all giddy over because of how mysterious it is. Zorro's never going to make a move… so don't worry about it."

"Uh…" Freddy said nervously. "It's not quite that."

"Then what's the problem?"

"Um… About Zorro…"

OoOoO

Oliver moved in further, their lips were barely touching.

Katie suddenly jumped back. "Uh… Oh my god, I'm uh… going to be late."

"Katie-"

"I really should go, um… which way was out? You see, normally I wouldn't ask, but there aren't any exit signs."

"Katie I'm really sorry."

"Oh… what? Oh… it's ok, I just, really need to go and, get out of here… well, to go to band practise, you know, that's uh… really important. We have a gig coming up and-"

Oliver grabbed her by the shoulders. "Katie, just breathe for a second." Katie stopped, nodded, shut her eyes and took a deep breath. "Ok, now follow me."

As they made their way back through the forest Katie thought over what had just happened. Oliver had almost, pretty much, kissed her. She liked Oliver, and before this she didn't know just how much. But… Freddy had kissed her, and when Freddy kissed her she got this feeling in her stomach, like butterflies… only really, really big butterflies as opposed to the small tiny ones she got just whenever he was in her presence.

Now she knew she felt nothing more than a really close friendship towards Oliver.

OoOoO

"Um… Zorro… I," Freddy stammered.

"Yes?" Zack asked interested.

"I... he..." Freddy couldn't find the right words. "I... am..."

"Ok, Freddy, What's with you?" Summer questioned scared.

"I am going to get rid of him for good. We should do it together. Katie's your friend too, guys. Zorro is bad news," Freddy said finally his voice very different.

"He doesn't seem bad!" Summer exclaimed.

"But he is! Things aren't always what the seem, Summer! Are you going to help me or not?" Freddy asked urgently.

Summer opened her mouth to speak but Zack cut her off knowing exactly what she'd say, no.

"Of course we'll help you," Zack said quickly. "But we don't even know who this Zorro guy really is!"

"You might not but I do," Freddy whispered dramatically.

"Who?" Summer questioned anxiously.

"Well... Can you keep a secret?"

OoOoO

Katie smiled to herself, 'Zorro.'

At any moment he could show up and Katie would be his forever. He was amazing. Everything about him was amazing, perfect and familiar. Familiar as in safe, if she was in his arms nothing could hurt her because she knew he never would. He was just generally amazing and as for perfect, Zorro could do anything from ice skating and dancing to poetry and sneaking into her locker.

Katie sighed heavily, she wished she knew who he was.

"What's wrong?" Oliver asked.

"Nothing. I was just thing of how hard Dewey is going to work us this afternoon,"

Katie lied and Oliver bought it.

The walked the rest of the way in silence until the reached the street where they would go there separate ways.

"Thanks for showing me that," Katie said uneasily.

"Thanks for coming my rock star girl," Oliver smiled.

"Bye," Katie said quickly, turning on her heal and heading to Dewey and Ned's place.

OoOoO

Freddy was deep in thought as he trailed behind Zack and Summer on there way to Dewey and Ned's apartment.

Zack and Summer decided not to talk about Freddy's plan anymore and spoke about chocolate instead.

Freddy's mind was working full out on just how to get rid of Zorro and how to out do Oliver! Maybe Zack and Summer where right, he just had to make a move before Oliver…

'That's it!' Freddy thought determined. 'I'm going to ask Katie out the minute she gets to practise!'

OoOoO

Katie looked at her watch and cursed. She was 15 minutes late for band practise and she still had a 10 minute walk!

Katie started running, at least that would get her there faster.

Just less than 10 minutes later Katie dashed up the stairs outside Dewey's place. She heard music as she reached the top and freaked. She was dead, Summer was going to kill her!

Katie flung open the door, the music stopped and everyone looked at her.

"Ok, from the chorus," Dewey told the rest of the band ignoring Katie.

"Katie!" Summer yelled.

'I'm dead!'

"Where have you been! You're 22 minutes late!" Summer cried as she reached Katie.

"I'm sorry, Summer," Katie answered sweetly. "I hope I didn't miss anything."

"You missed something very important actually!" Summer stated coldly.

Katie knew Summer took her role as band manager very seriously and that Summer wouldn't cut her any slack just because she was Summer's best friend.

"I'm really sorry! It was Oliver, that thing he wanted to show me took longer than I thought!" Katie explained.

"Fine," Summer sighed. Katie stood frozen to the spot, shocked.

'Did Summer just let me off?' Katie wondered.

"Well, go get rocking!" Summer laughed.

Katie ran over to her bass before Summer could change her mind and bite Katie's head off.

Freddy who was having a very off day stopped drumming completely when he saw Katie rush over to her bass. She looked over to him and smiled but he turned away, ignoring her.

'How dare she! She dogged us for bloody Oliver!' Freddy thought angrily.

As the band played for the next half an hour before their break Freddy felt anger building up inside him. He hated Oliver. Oliver was the worst thing that had ever happened to him, that had ever happened to Katie.

"Ok, break time!" Dewey called.

The band shoved their instruments to one side and Summer entered the room. The band sat down on the numerous couches that were set out around the room as Summer stood in the center.

"As I told you all before," Summer begain formally. "We have two very important gigs coming up."

"Awesome!" Katie cried having been the only person to not know. Katie received a death stare from Summer and decided it was best to just listen.

"I didn't tell you why they were so important," Summer continued. "If we nail these gigs we get to go on tour!"

Whispers broke out though out the band members, everyone in their little groups within the group murmuring excitedly.

Katie turned to Zack and Freddy. "Can you believe it guys!" Katie said thrilled.

"Yeah, it's great!" Zack answered with the same enthusiasm.

"Hum," Freddy nodded dully.

"What's up, Freddy?" Katie asked.

"Hum," Freddy answered again.

"Yeah, Freddy man. What's up with you?" Zack asked concerned.

"Nothing, Zack mate. I'm fine," Freddy replied casually.

"I want a drink," Zack exhaled standing up. "You two coming?"

Katie and Freddy both stood up instantly and followed Zack into the kitchen.

Just as Zack was pouring his drink Dewey called him. "Zack Attack! I need to talk to you about those songs you said you'd written!"

"Coming," Zack called. "I'll be back in a minute guys," Zack said before rushing out of the room.

"Do you think Zack's songs will be as good as 'School of Rock'?" Katie asked Freddy sipping her drink.

Freddy shrugged avoiding her gaze.

"Ok, what have I done?" Katie asked.

"It's not all about you!" Freddy burst out.

"But you're mad at me, right?" Katie said slightly annoyed.

"Don't get annoyed at me!" Freddy screamed noticing her tone.

"Why not?" Katie retorted. (A/N: That's like retarded kinda, hehe!)

"Because I didn't do anything wrong!" Freddy said coolly.

"And I did?" Katie cried.

"You blew us off for Oliver!" Freddy yelled.

"You know that's not true," Katie sighed angrily.

"Katie, he's no good! He's going to hurt you and I don't want to see you hurt!" Freddy desperate.

"He's great! You don't even know him Freddy! You could at least give him a chance!" Katie screamed, tears welling in her eyes.

"Katie, do yourself a favour, never talk to Oliver again. He's bad news!" Freddy seriously.

"It's my life, Freddy. I'll do whatever I want to, when ever I what to, with whom ever I want to and I'll talk to who ever I want too!" Katie yelled storming furiously back to her bass just as the break ended.

The rest of the band had heard very word of the argument and for the last hour of band practise that day you could have cut the tension with a knife but no one dared to pull out a sharp object while Katie and Freddy were in the same room for fear one of them would kill the other.

OoOoO

Katie arrived early to school the next day. She was in a much better mood than she had been the afternoon before. She just didn't understand what was wrong with Freddy, he'd changed heaps since they started high school. Katie didn't like the change either, she just whished that things would go back to normal, to the way they were when the band first started. But, she knew they wouldn't. She'd thought over stuff last night, and realised, not everything was bad. Summer and Zack were happy; the band had been coming up with some awesome material lately. That was another thing that had changed, sure Zack still wrote a lot of the songs, as well as Dewey, but they'd started teaming up together, as group, a team, and coming up with some stuff.

So now Katie was in a good mood, hopefully nothing would ruin it for her.

There weren't many people at school yet, she was one of the only ones. She approached her locker, wondering if Zorro had left anything for her. She reached her locker and found something that ruined her day completely… some_one _rather.

"F-Freddy? What are you doing here?" She asked.

Freddy quickly spun around; guilt was written all over his face. "Well… I was um… and uh… Zorro… and I-"

"Zorro? What has he got to do with any of this, you were in my locker!"

Freddy hung his head in shame. "I… I know."

"Why?"

"Well, you see… I got here early, because I was thinking that… um…" He trailed off.

"Freddy, what's been with you lately? You haven't been acting like yourself. You… You wont let me do anything, I can't even talk to other guys without hearing a _'he's not good enough for you'_ just because your interested in nearly every girl _you _talk to doesn't mean I'm interested in every guy _I _talk to!" She shouted at him.

"I said that about _one _guy Katie, one guy! And he's _not _good enough for you, and you're the only one who can't see that. Ask Summer or Zack, or anyone in the band for that matter, Eleni, Frankie, Tomika… even Billy! How come they can see it but you _can't? _That guy is nothing but trouble!"

"_None _of you know him! That's why, and I don't see why you've never given him a chance, you've hated him since you first saw him and it wouldn't kill you to give someone a chance sometime ok? I mean… you'll give your little skanks a chance, but not people that could really mean something to you, you could have a great friendship with Oliver, but you won't let it happen." Katie took a deep breath. "Anyway… we're completely off subject. _Why_ are you at my locker?" She asked firmly.

"I'm so sorry Katie, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Yeah, well you did anyway." She blinked back tears of anger and frustration from her eyes. She wasn't going to let him see her cry.

"I'm here… at your locker because…" Freddy hesitated for a moment… but he knew he couldn't keep the act up any longer. The truth was going to come out eventually. "I'm at your locker because of Zorro."

"Another guy you don't trust?" Katie asked, her voice may have been quiet, but it still held the same amount of venom, and it still got to Freddy… so much that he nearly visibly winced.

"No Katie. Look, I haven't been exactly honest with you." Freddy started.

"Oh great... Freddy, if it's bad I don't wanna hear it."

"I don't know if it's bad or not… a few weeks ago it might have been great. But now… I'm not so sure."

"That's all I need to hear." Katie turned and started walking off.

"Wait!" Freddy called, he had to tell her, now. "You don't understand, I was here because I…" He stopped when Katie turned around, waiting to hear what he had to say.

"Because you what?" Katie asked exasperated.

OoOoO 

(A/N: What did you think? Yes, we do love our reviewers! Yes, we do realise how very mean we are with this ending! Hehe!)

legolas-luver10: Thanks. I'd just like to say that your review had me cracking up! We're really happy you enjoy our story!

pancake whackee: Thanks for the review! We really feel special from your review! Sounds stupid I know but it was like full of nice stuff! I loved the random funniness thing! I hope that was true because that's so an us thing! Thanks again!

artpixie37: Thanks a ton mate! We updated! Hope you enjoyed it! : )

MetallicaMad!: Freddy/Katie fics are the best! Thanks for the sweet review!

JustVisitingUKgirl: Hi Darlin! I think I'll email you right now! Sounds good! : ) Thanks for the review!

kay x3 mac: Thanks a ton for the review! We were so happy when we read it!

rkbubblez: Sorry this chapter doesn't tell you who Zorro is but it'll be in one of the next two chapters! I swear! We're so happy that you liked the last chapter and we hope that future chapters live up to the last one!

wyverna: I think you are kind of crazy actually! LOL! But it's in a good way! I'd just like to say how amazing your work is and how much I enjoy reading it! Oliver hasn't actually got anything to do with Oliver from the OC, it was a total accident! Oliver was a random name so yeah… You'll find out who Zorro is soon enough! : ) Thanks for the review!

(A/N: We have decided that as of this moment the aim for this story is to get 100 reviews and make it the longest SoR fic on FanFic! Ok, ash doesn't know about that but I'll tell her soon enough! : ) We'll update as soon as we can! We'd also like to say a huge thanks to anyone who has ever reviewed our story because we'd had nothing but nice,good and sweet reviews!)

Ash and Nikki


	7. Too much Oliver!

(A/N: Hi Everyone! It seems everyone wants to find out who Zorro is and get Oliver killed… LOL Maybe Oliver should die! We don't like him much trust us! Enjoy this chapter!)

OoOoO

"Because you what?" Katie repeated harshly.

"Don't worry!" Freddy cried frustrated storming off.

Katie sighed, why did Freddy have to make everything so complicated?! Tears began to fall from her eyes, she missed Freddy. The real Freddy, her best guy friend whom she could tell anything. She slammed her locker closed and turned to walk away.

Katie found herself face to face with Oliver, one person she didn't want or need to see.

"Hello Miss Brown," he whispered, smirking.

"Hi," Katie mumbled trying to hide her tears.

"Kate, what's wrong?" Oliver asked concerned.

"Nothing," Katie sighed.

"Come on, Katie. You can tell me," Oliver encouraged.

"I'm fighting with Freddy," Katie whispered her heart breaking.

"Oh, him," Oliver said icily. "Don't worry about him."

"He's one of my best friends, Oliver! How can I not worry than I'm fighting with him," Katie cried.

"Shhh. It's ok," Oliver pulled her into a tight hug. "I've got to go but I'll catch up with you later, ok?" He whispered through Katie's hair. Before she could even reply Oliver had gone.

OoOoO

Freddy looked up from the toilet wall he was kicking the crap out of when he heard the bathroom door swing open.

"Fancy seeing you here," Oliver smirked at Freddy as he entered the toilets.

"Pleasures all yours!" Freddy replied sincerely.

"Look, I'm not here to fight with you," Oliver replied.

"Then you best leave," Freddy practically ordered.

"It's about Katie," Oliver coaxed.

"What's wrong with her? Is she ok?" Freddy asked desperately.

"She's crying like a baby because she's fighting with you," Oliver smiled. "Just thought I'd let you know."

Oliver left Freddy to make a choice between his pride, which he was very fond of and Katie.

"Oh, shit!" Freddy exclaimed kicking the wall again.

Freddy knew he'd have to see Katie in class, he needed a plan... the perfect plan.

OoOoO

Oliver was very pleased with himself, Freddy would be mad at Katie for running to him and that would be one person off the list and out of his way, it cleared one obstacle in the way of him and Katie getting together.

'Zorro, you're next!' Oliver thought evilly.

OoOoO

Katie calmed herself just before the bell went. She couldn't let Freddy see her cry.

Summer waved to Katie as she passed her in the corridor on the way to class. That's when she remembered she couldn't seek refuge in Zack and Summer in her first class.

It was just her and Freddy.

Katie ignored that fact and sat in her usual seat anyway.

'Freddy won't sit next to me," Katie thought. 'He's mad at me too.'

The whole class had now entered the classroom, well everyone but Freddy.

'Where is he?' Katie thought desperately.

As if to answer her question the door opened and Freddy's head could be seen peeking into the classroom. The teacher walked in only seconds later seemingly ignoring Freddy for one reason or another.

The teacher, Ms. Chapman sat her books on the teachers desk, cleared her throat and said in her overly sweet, high pitched voice, "Katie Brown, you are needed outside. Now, please."

Katie walked out to the corridor to find it empty. She sighed and turned to enter the classroom once again. She felt a warm hand cover her eyes from behind.

"Katie," she heard an unmistakable voice behind her whisper.

"Freddy?" Katie questioned.

"The one and only," Freddy replied twirling Katie around to face him and holding a bunch of flowers out to her. "These are for you."

"Violets! They're beautiful! But how did you...?" Katie exclaimed.

"A good friend did me a favour," Freddy winked.

"Thanks," Katie whispered now not sure if she was mad at him.

"Look, Katie, I'm really sorry. You were right," Freddy spoke confidently, he'd decided what to do in response to Oliver's comments, make up with Katie. "It's your life and you should do whatever you want. Make your own choices and mistakes. I'm really sorry I got mad the other day, it wasn't up to me what you did. I mean it was only because I was worried about you but I'm sorry," Freddy said quickly.

"Thanks Freddy. I'm sorry I blew up at you," Katie smiled.

"Aw, come here," Freddy laughed opening his arms for a hug.

Katie hugged him tightly, she missed his hugs. He didn't hug her any more.

Katie turned to walk back into the classroom but Freddy spoke again. "I heard a rumour that Zorro will have left you another love note at recess," Freddy winked.

"Thanks," Katie blushed slightly.

OoOoO

The classes before recess went slowly for Katie. 'Time seems to go slower when you're waiting for something,' Katie thought.

"Only 3 minutes to the bell," Freddy whispered into Katie's ear.

"Really? Will you come to my locker with me?" Katie asked.

Freddy nodded as he began to pack up his books. The bell rung not long after and the two teens hurried out of the classroom to Katie's locker.

She opened it and found the usual, a bunch of violets and a poem.

"Read me the poem," Freddy said from behind Katie.

"Roses are red, Violets are blue, Make your own options, Only listen to you. Forever yours, Zorro," Katie smiled. "Look Freddy! Zorro wants me to follow my heart! How sweet is he?"

Freddy laughed kindly, "Ok, let's go and meet Zack and Summer."

OoOoO

Oliver saw them at lunch. Laughing, smiling friendly at each other, sharing jokes, and most liking a few secrets in between. He just couldn't stop glaring at _him _though. _Him _being Freddy Jones. Oliver was sure he'd gotten rid of him. Turns out his plan backfired.

Oliver was clenching his fists under the table and gritting his teeth. It was taking all self-control he had to not jump up and go running at Freddy.

"Dude, are you ok?" One of his friends, Jake, asked.

"Yes. I'm. Fine." Oliver said through clenched teeth.

"Really? Cause you look like you're ready to bash the crap out of the poor guy."

"I am ready to bash him up." Oliver told Jake.

"Then why don't you man? I mean… you've hated him for long enough. Just a question though, _why _exactly do you hate him?"

"He's stealing Katie away from me." The whole time Oliver never took his gaze away from Freddy or Katie.

"Why don't you just talk to her?" Jake suggested.

Oliver tore his eyes away to look at Jake. "What?"

"You have the whole convincing thing going on; convince her that Freddy is no good."

Oliver thought over it for a moment, and nodded.

OoOoO

Katie laughed along with Freddy. Things seemed to finally be turning around, they were going back to normal.

Summer and Zack watched the two of them and they joked around, talked and just got along in general. The two were just made to be together, anyone could see it. When it was those two together it was as though no one else existed, and it was just the two of them.

"Do you think it'll be much longer?" Summer whispered to Zack.

"Much longer for what?"

"Until they get together."

"The days are counting down… that's for sure." Zack said.

"Mm… defiantly."

"Wanna go to the movies this weekend?" Zack asked suddenly.

"Sure, why not?"

"Awesome."

"Can I ask you something?" Katie suddenly went serious.

Freddy looked at her for a moment. "You just did." He pointed out.

Katie rolled her eyes. "Whatever. What I was going to ask was… how did you know Zorro had left something in my locker?"

"I um… well you see…"

"Freddy, is there something you're not telling me"

"No… I just I… saw him at your locker once, that's all." Freddy shrugged.

"So you know who it is?"

"Uh… yeah, I guess you could say that." Freddy was hoping desperately for a conversation change.

"Who is-"

"So, the gig, only two weekends away," Summer cut in.

"I am so psyched!" Freddy exclaimed.

"What's are we talking about?" Oliver asked casually as he approached the table and sat down in the spare seat next to Katie.

Freddy shot Oliver and evil look. "Band stuff. You wouldn't be interested."

"I'm interested, trust me," Oliver replied looking Katie up and down. (A/N: I don't know if that's possible when they are sitting down but hey!)

"We have a gig coming up," Katie told Oliver sweetly.

"Can I come?" Oliver asked doing puppy dog eyes at Katie.

"Of course," Katie giggled.

"That's so gross!" Freddy whispered to Zack across the table.

"Katie, can I talk to you?" Oliver whispered.

"Sure," Katie replied happily.

Oliver pulled Katie out of her seat and took her to the corner of the lunchroom.

"Katie I was wondering if you'd join me on a picnic tomorrow afternoon?" Oliver asked looking deep into Katie's eyes.

"Ok," Katie replied a little uneasily.

"Katie! Summer wants to talk to us about private band stuff!" Freddy yelled across the hall causing several people to turn and look at him.

"Oliver, I have to go," Katie said running back to the table.

OoOoO

It was the next afternoon. Katie would admit she was nervous. All day Oliver had been referring to their little outing as a date. She would say it was sort of sweet of him, except for the fact that she _didn't _see it as a date, just two friends, going on an outing, as… two friends.

But, she didn't want to say anything to Oliver, she didn't want to hurt his feelings. Oliver really was a sweet guy, no matter what anyone else said, Katie knew he cared about people, he just didn't always show it. And he had a lot of anger kept up inside him, Katie didn't know why, but she guessed it was something to do with his past. Sometimes Oliver just needed to get the anger out, unfortunately he sometimes… ok well, mostly all the time, took it out on people (majority of those people being Freddy Jones) but Katie knew that he honestly didn't mean to.

Or that's what she thought…

"So, you going now?" Summer asked Katie.

"Yeah, he said to meet him there, something about him needing to set things up or something." Katie shrugged.

"Oh ok, do you want me to come with you or something, you know, in case you get lost or something."

Katie laughed. "I'm not going to get lost, Summer."

"I know… but you, know there are like people out there…"

"Summer, I'll be fine, I can defend myself… if anything happened."

"No you couldn't." Summer said bluntly, not bothering to sugar coat it.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Summer bit her lip and went to say something but Katie talked over the top.

"Freddy's convinced you that Oliver's no good hasn't he?" It was more of a rhetorical question than anything.

"No, he hasn't, I mean…"

"I can't believe you, first Freddy, now you, I bet Zack's next, before I know it, Dewey's going to be telling me to stop hanging around Oliver. What is it with people!?" Katie didn't want to hear what Summer had to say. She walked off.

Katie ventured off into the untamed parts of the forest and soon enough she found herself in the clearing.

She saw a small picnic cloth with a candle sitting in the middle of it and a picnic basket. All next to the edge of the water opposite the waterfall.

"Oliver?" Katie whispered.

"My Lady," Oliver smiled, emerging from the trees opposite Katie and bowing his head slightly.

Oliver reached his side of the blanket and extended his hand. "Would you care to dine with me?"

"Why, of course!" Katie laughed and curtsied. Katie had dressed casually in 3/4 jeans and a not tight at all but not baggy black tee shirt. Her shirt had 'Nirvana' written across the chest and the famous Nirvana smiley in the centre back.

Oliver was more dressed up. He wore a white shirt with light blue vertical stripes and black dress pants.

Katie walked up to Oliver and placed her hand on his, they sat down.

Oliver unpacked their lunch.

"Oliver, this is beautiful!" Katie exclaimed.

Oliver smiled to himself, things were going well.

Oliver looked up and met Katie's eyes smiling back at him.

For a minute they just looked deep into each others eyes. Oliver sat up all the way but didn't break the eye contact.

Katie shuffled herself forward. Oliver followed suit still starring into Katie's eyes.

They both slowly moved their heads forward, eyes locked.

They were still moving their heads forward when Oliver spoke. "Katie," he whispered continuing to lean in.

OoOoO

(A/N: What's Oliver going to say? Who is Zorro? All will be revealed in the next chapter of If Life was Easier! Next chapter will be up by the 14th of this month as we are both going away! Please review!)

Thanks to our reviews!

JustVisitingUKgirl: Hi darlin! Here's the update! I'll e-mail you back soon! Thanks for reviewing!

wyverna: Hehe. Cliffhangers are our friends! This chapter was a cliffy as well! Thanks for helping us get to the 100! : ) They are both really, super crazy! I totally agree! Thanks for reviewing.

artpixie37: Thanks for the review! We hope to do heaps more fics together! : ) F/K fics are the best by far!

MetallicaMad!: We are happy that we are living up to expectations! We did another cliffy! Hehe! We don't actually have the whole story planned out we kind of plot chapter by chapter. The ice disco chapter was originally going to reveal Zorro but we thought of the locker notes from Zorro and how to reveal it in a better way so it's continued for how ever may chapters it has now! I'm going to be quite sad when Zorro is revealed, its fun writing about a guy no one knows anything about! Thanks for the review!

legolas-luver10: You'll find out about Zorro soon enough! Your theory of Olivers is funny! : ) Did you read the A/N at the top of the page? Hehe! Thanks for the review!

Autumn Sunlight: Hi Ash! Thanks for the review!

Kayla: Thanks for the review! We are glad you liked the chapter!

Jaleo: Thanks for the great review! We are SO happy that you enjoy our story!

otadid55: We were so happy with your review! Thanks a ton! Thanks for supporting us in our goals!

paula22: Thanks for the review! : ) You're funny!

pancake whackee: Thank you for a great review! On the top of your list!?! We feel really special! (Hehe, like Mills! don't worry about that! He's so cute!) Thanks! Why don't you author? I (Nikki) looked you up and you didn't have any! : ( Thanks again!

LyNN-sUmmEr: Thanks you for a great review! We really appreciated it!

(A/N: We would like to dedicate this story to the victims and survivors of the tsunami and their families and friends. We'd like to say Thanks to anyone who has put any money towards the Tsunami Appeal. And we'd like to acknowledge that Triple M, a radio station in Australia today raised a total of $188 107 from listener donations! Isn't that awesome! We'd also like to say good work to who has donated to World Vision as we have raised over $30 million! That's only one charity! Australia (no offence meant to anyone in any other parts of the world, we just don't know about how much everyone over seas is raising!)

Thanks to everyone who is helping the areas that have been affected by the Tsunami recover!)

Ash and Nikki


	8. All is clear

(A/N: This chapter 8! Enjoy! We'd like to say that England has raised at least £100,0,0 already! WOW! Great work England! Thanks wyverna for telling us!)

OoOoO

Katie found herself leaning in towards Oliver, she was about to kiss him.

Suddenly images came swarming into her head. First of Zorro, ice skating gracefully around, then of Freddy, he too skating around in a much similar way. An image of the rose pinned to Zorro's cloak, and an image of the violet given to her. There were images of the bunches of roses and violets and notes given to her by Zorro, an image of Freddy when Katie found him at her locker, and finally a picture of Freddy standing, an honest look on his face, a bunch of violets in his hands.

Zorro. Freddy. Zorro. Freddy.

It all made sense.

Oliver leaned in just that touch further as Katie pulled back suddenly.

"Oh my god…" She whispered quietly.

"What?" Oliver snapped, seeming somewhat frustrated.

Katie stared off into the distance shaking her head. "Why didn't I see it before?" She asked herself.

"Are you thinking of Jones again?" Oliver asked.

"What?" Katie snapped back to reality.

"You _always _get that look in your eyes when you're thinking of _him_" He spat.

Katie was taken aback by the tone of Oliver's voice. "What do you mean?"

"I try _so _hard to impress you. I do everything I possibly can, I've watched movie after movie… some of them are really boring, but I sit through them. Why? Because you're worth it and I want to do the best I can to impress you. But _every time _things start to go really well, _he _gets in the way. He either comes up and interrupts or you start thinking of him. He ruined our date at the ice skating dance, by dressing up as Zorro and sweeping you off your feet. I just… I," Oliver let out a frustrated scream. "I can't do this anymore!"

Katie didn't know what to think. She stared at Oliver and could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. What was wrong with him?

"Oliver… I… I mean-" She was utterly speechless

"I did so much for you… and your just throwing it in my face. You want Jones? You like him more than me? Fine… run to your precious Zorro."

Katie was shaking now. "Oliver I… I thought you understood that we were just friends I-" Katie cut herself short. "You knew who Zorro was?" She asked him.

"Who didn't? Kate, it was so obvious, you should stay away from him really. I mean, he has a split personality. Besides, you don't really need him anyway. You don't need any of the band, you should forget them all, and away come with me."

"Go with you where? Neverland?" Katie snapped. "I _trusted _you, I thought you were my friend. If you were really my friend you would respect other friendships I have… other friendships I had long before I met you. At least I know Freddy would never do this to me." Katie stood up.

"Fine. Go then, run to Freddy, run to Zorro. See if I care."

Katie did just what Oliver said and turned and started running. Running away from him and running to Freddy.

"NO!" Oliver cried falling to his knees.

Katie wheeled around. "What's wrong?"

"It's not supposed to be like this!" He cried out.

Katie frowned. "What's it supposed to be like then?" she asked him.

"Your supposed to fall in love with me, you're supposed to want to be with me forever. We're suppose to kiss and that's the happily ever after!" Oliver had tears coming down his face now.

"Happily ever after?" Katie asked. "There's no such thing as that. As for me to fall in love with you… Oliver we're twelve… nearly thirteen years old. You don't fall in love when you're thirteen. It just doesn't happen." Katie explained softly. "Look Oliver… I have to go now anyway. I'll see you tomorrow."

With that, Katie turned and left. She left Oliver by himself, muttering under his breath about how those situations _always _turn out in movies, and asking himself why it didn't work in real life.

OoOoO

Katie ran. She ran as fast as she could. She had to find him. She had to tell him. She the path she knew off by heart, the path to his house. She knew his little secret.

It was coincidence that at the same time, Freddy was running too. Though he wasn't looking for her. He had been sitting around in front of the T.V, his mind forever on her and what she was doing. She was with Oliver… what was happening? Had he made a move? Was Freddy going to regret that he never said anything to Katie about his feelings?

That's about the point they collided. Headlong into each other. Both had been so focused on their own path they had forgotten the world around them.

Freddy ended up sprawled out on his back; he could already feel a huge bruise forming.

Katie however, had fallen back and hit her head on a small but deadly rock.

Freddy sat up and saw who he had crashed into.

"Katie," He whispered. Just the person he'd been thinking about.

When he saw that she was making to effort to move or get up he started to panic. He rushed over and saw the blood, and the rock, and her head.

Katie had fallen and hit her head, causing it to split open. Hence the blood.

"Oh my god." He whispered, inching closer. "Katie?" There was no reaction.

Freddy's first instinct was to check to see if she was breathing. He breathed out a sigh of relief when she was. He then moved on to the next fact that she couldn't stay here like this. And, he couldn't move her. He should call an ambulance… but he'd left his phone at home, at the time he hadn't even thought about it.

"Isn't that just typical… the one time I leave it at home." He muttered to himself. "Oh Katie… hold in there." He kept muttering like that, as a defence, he knew if it he didn't keep it up he would be crying… this was his fault. The only problem was, he has a reputation to hold. He was Freddy Jones. And Freddy Jones didn't cry.

Things were getting desperate when ten long, slow minuets passed and no sign of a car passing showed. Freddy couldn't go off and leave her there. There was _no way _that would happen. He wasn't going to leave her side. Ever. Freddy made that vow then and there.

Freddy finally saw a ray of hope when a car drove by. An all too familiar car. It was a black van, various things painted onto it. The rock-mobile, Freddy had once called it.

"Dewey," Freddy's face lit up with hope.

"Spazzy!" Dewey called out of his open window of the slowing vehicle. "What's up man?"

"Dewey… call an ambulance, please." Freddy was desperate. He's tried to stop the blood flow, it worked a little, but he wasn't any good at first aid… what kind of twelve year olds were?

"Is that Posh?" Dewey frowned when he saw the figure lying of the pavement.

Freddy just nodded. "She's hurt, we have to get her to a hospital."

Dewey, who had now inconveniently stopped in the middle of the road, pulled the car over and hopped out. He handed Dewey his cell.

"You ring," He instructed Freddy. Dewey then bent down to look at Katie "Now lets have a looked at the damage cause here."

OoOoO 

A few hours later Katie lay on a hospital bed, Freddy sitting by her bedside her bed, holding her hand. Freddy rested his head on his other hand.

Katie slowly awoke.

"Freddy," she whispered as everything came into view.

Freddy sat up quickly. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah… I'm fine," she said slowly.

"Thank god!" Freddy sighed remembering he was holding her hand and quickly glancing at it making himself feel a little uneasy.

"I know," Katie said following his gaze. She appeared calm on the outside, but if you looked closely , her hands were shaking. What if Freddy hadn't wanted her to find out?

"You know what?" Freddy asked looking at her in shock.

"About," She swallowed as she sat up in the bed still holding Freddy's hand. "About Zorro."

"Oh," Freddy lowered his gaze from her eyes to the ground. Because he did, he didn't see the hint of a smile on Katie's face.

"I… I don't really know why you didn't just tell me in the first place. But I-" She stopped for a moment. "Frederick Jones… look at me." She playfully scolded.

"Sorry." Freddy looked up at her.

"I thought it was really sweet."

Freddy didn't know what to say.

"I spose I don't have a secret admirer anymore huh?" She joked. Freddy laughed and looked deep into Katie's eyes. He loved her. He knew he did and he couldn't help it.

Slowly they moved their heads closer and closer until they were nearly touching.

When all of a sudden, Katie fell off the bed.

"Katie!" Freddy cried, quickly grabbing her and pulling her onto his lap.

"Now where were we?" he asked.

Katie kissed him on the lips. "There," she replied.

Freddy felt his heart skip a beat when she kissed him. He might have only been twelve… but he knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with this girl. As foolish as it seemed.

"Katie, your parents are on their way here." He told her.

"Oh um… ok, can you help me back on the bed?" She blushed slightly feeling a little embarrassed.

Freddy smiled and picked her up. Katie let out a little squeal and he lay her gently back down on the bed. He kissed her softly.

The next few minuets passed in silence.

"Freddy," Katie nearly whimpered.

"Yes, what's wrong?"

"I… I have a headache… a really bad one. What happened?"

Freddy explained what had happened and how she ended up in the hospital. "You were out for a while, the doctors want you to stay here for while, you might have a slight concussion, they wanted wait until you woke up." Freddy told her.

"So I can't go home?" She asked.

Freddy shook his head. "Not yet."

"Katie, oh Katie baby, are you ok?" Katie found herself suddenly engulfed in a hug from her mother. "Oh we were so worried about you, thank god you're ok."

"Mum," Katie said in a muffled voice. "Mum, I'm fine, just a bit of a headache and a few stitches."

Katie's mum finally let go of her and Katie received a not so crushing hug from her father. Katie's mum looked over to Freddy. "Frederick, thankyou so much for getting her here."

Freddy shrugged. "What else was I going to do."

"Here, take this, as a thankyou gift."

Freddy's eyes widened at the fifty dollar bill Katie's dad now held out to him.

"No, really, it's ok… I don't need it, I did it because Katie's a friend."

"I insist, it's the least we can do." Katie's dad offered him the money again.

"Well, alright." Freddy grinned slightly and took the money.

Katie's parents bombarded her with questions and Freddy sat, feeling rather uncomfortable, out of the way.

"Now I know why people complain about this hospital stuff." A voice boomed into the ward.

Freddy looked up and saw Dewey with a half-eaten bread roll in his hand. "They can't even get a simple bread roll right… yuck." He tossed it in the bin. "Oh hey Mr and Mrs Brown, good to see you again."

"Yes… good to see you too." Katie mum still hadn't completely warmed up to Dewey yet.

Dewey turned his attention to the two kids. "Posh! You're awake! Freddy, can I talk to you, in they hall."

Freddy nodded and stood up, following Dewey into the hall.

"I got you these to give to the young lady," Dewey smiled handing Freddy a huge bouquet of red roses and violets.

"You knew?" Freddy laughed.

"Look, Zorro, my good man. Out of all the love sick, little, naive teenagers I've helped out with love problems you and Katie were the dumbest! I swear, I only had to hear one of her little stories about him I knew it was you. You two have been head over heals for each other since… as long as I've known you. Do you get what I'm saying, bro?" Dewey sighed at the blank look on Freddy's face.

"Um, sure. How much do I owe you for these?" Freddy asked nodding his head towards the flowers.

"Nothing. You can't put a price on love!" Dewey winked.

"Ok, stop now man! You're scaring me!" Freddy laughed uneasily.

"Ok, just go in there and let the Dewey love master's magic do all the work," Dewey said coolly.

Freddy nodded, still a little unsure of what to say. He looked back into the ward and saw that Katie's parents were now talking to a doctor, now was probably the best time.

OoOoO

Katie's head felt as though it was going to explode, but the minuet she saw Freddy walk in with the biggest bunch of roses and violets she'd ever seen she forgot about the pain.

Freddy walked over to the bed, holding the flowers awkwardly. "Um, Katie… these are um… for you." He held them out, not really sure what to do.

"Freddy, wow… these are just… wow." Katie didn't know how else to describe it.

"Get well soon."

Katie smiled at him and Freddy couldn't help but grin back. Somewhere deep down, he knew, she had always been his.

OoOoO

(A/N: Hi Kids! Review! Chapter 9 might take a while! Sorry! We are both away on holidays! Oliver's fate will be in chapter 9! **We also have a very important question for you! Do you, the wonderful reviewer's think after this story we should write it all from the Zack/Summer point of view as we only touch on them in this story?**)

(A/n: Hey, this is Ash! I just wanna say thanks to everyone who's reviewed!!! You guys rock!!! Um… I don't really know what else to say except, I hope you liked this chapter, but the next one wont be up for a while. Anyway, review… I hope it's alright and Nikki and I are loving all the really nice feedback we're getting form you!)

Thanks to our reviewers!

paula22: Your review was really nice! Everyone hates Oliver! He should die! Thanks!

artpixie37: Did you get what you asked for or what?!? Begging does work! Or maybe we are as easy to read as a… book? Does that sound ok? Oh well! Thanks for the review!

legolas-luver10: Thanks for the review! Oliver is evil! Actually I think he's crazy!!

Wyverna: Here's is the update! Thank for reviewing!

cuteamiga: We were really liking the bus idea. LOL! Yeah, our story as addictive as Speed and some music! LOL, jks! Thanks for reviewing!

MetallicaMad!: Thank you! Thanks all you get because Nikki is mad at you for not emailing her! Ok, Now I'm ok! I've been to America! It's cool but the food sucks! It's so salty! And if you want lemonade ask for sprite because they'll give you real lemonade if you don't. As in stuff made with lemons and too much sugar! I like it when I make it but it tastes gross over there! San Deigo Sea World was awesome! If you go there get the fairy floss on a stick at seaworld! It was twice the size of my head! Yum!

JustVisitingUKgirl: Hi sweetz! Thanks for the review and telling us that you raised lots! LOL!

piperleo4eva: Thanks for reviewing! Here's the update!

Spuffy-Spike-91: Here's the next chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

(A/N: Thanks to our reviewer who has reviewed every chapter! Thanks a ton JustVisitingUKgirl! Charz you rock mate! Thanks for being behind us 100!)

Ash and Nikki


	9. Next

(A/N: Hi kids! Another year, another story to finsih… I dunno. Any way here's the long awaited chapter 9! We hope everyone likes it! Review! Chapter 8 was most certinly not the end!)

OoOoO

A week later, Katie was out of hospital. She arrived back at school, but St Peter's Gammar School had a completely different atmosphere. Katie knew something was different the minuet she walked into the doors. She saw Ashlee, Nikki and Jenna standing in a small circle gossiping. Katie took the opportunity to listen in and find out what was up. If anyone was going to know what was going on it would be them.

"I heard that at his last school, he blew up a science lab, just because this girl he asked out said no." Nikki told the other two.

"So did I!" Ashlee exclaimed "But, I also heard that he hasn't had any real experience in the love department."

"Yeah," Jenna put in. "Do you know what he did? He watched all these movies, and tried using all those pick up lines on Katie Brown, man, she had no idea of what he was like."

"Apparently he was in a mental institute for a while." Nikki added.

"Really?" Jenna asked. "Wow."

"Yeah, he's like, insane. Really insane. Once again, poor Katie…"

"Nah, don't feel sorry for her, she'll probably run to Freddy for comfort." Ashlee put in.

"Oh don't remind me, he's obsessed with her. If it wasn't for her he'd be mine." Nikki told them.

Katie stopped listening. She didn't need to hear anymore. She didn't know if what they had said about Oliver was true or not, but she was going to find out. But Oliver left? When did that happen?

"Summer!" Katie called noticing the dark hair of her friend in front of her.

"Katie!" Summer cried flinging her arms around Katie and pulling her into a tight hug.

"Ok, Summer, I need to breathe!" Katie said hoarsely.

"Sorry," Summer laughed letting go of her.

"Hey, Sum. Do you know what happened to Oliver?" Katie asked.

"Um, I heard, from Freddy, he heard from Dewey who heard from the hospital and they heard from Oliver's parents," Summer stated matter-o-factly.

"And…?" Katie said impatiently.

"Oliver is a total wacko! He was kicked out of school at the age of 6 and he was home schooled from then until the start of this year! He got kicked out because he was well, freaky! He was a little wierdo and his parents started to realise it and they thought that putting him into a 'normal school' because it would help him! The reason he was so over protective of you was because he'd never had a real friend! He's never really had any contact with girls so when a girl as pretty as you want to be his friend he didn't know how to act. He watch almost every movie with any type of romance in it to figure out how to 'get you' or 'make you his' or something like that! They shipped him off to some boarding school with councillors and people like that on 24/7 so he's getting help. Just don't tell anyone, ok? If anyone asks he moved to Australia. Freddy and Zack know but no one else does, ok?"

Katie stood there for a moment totally shocked. Summer gave her a few moments to let it really sink in.

"So he.. I mean well… wow." Was all Katie said. "Who would've thought?"

"Um, yeah… no one saw that coming." Summer said softly, she didn't want to lie to her best friend, but she knew Katie had been through quite a bit.

There was an awkward silence as the two girls stood side by side watching people walk to their lockers and talking to friends.

"So," Katie started. "Off to English then?"

"Yep."

OoOoO

It was later that afternoon, Katie hadn't really talked to Freddy all day, briefly at lunch and recess, but that was it. It was now just herself, Summer and Zack. Zack and Summer were doing most of the talking, Katie seemed to be off in another world.

"Sum, do we have practise this afternoon?" Zack asked.

"No, Zack. Dewey has a meeting with some VERY important people," Summer laughed.

"Hey, did you guys know the whole time?" Katie asked suddenly.

"Um, only right at the end," Zack answered. "We are talking about the Zorro thing right?"

"Did I hear my name?" Freddy said as he joined them, swinging his arm around Katie.

Katie blushed slightly, "No… You must have been hearing things."

"People only hear what they want to hear Spazzy." Zack said.

"Yeah… and truth be told, you always assume people are talking about you, because you think you are God." Summer added.

Freddy just grinned at them and turned to look directly at Katie. "You wanna go for a walk?" He asked.

"Well, I was about to go-"

Summer interrupted Katie. "You can go, it's alright… you wouldn't want to be the third wheel anyway."

Katie shrugged, "I guess there's your answer."

"Whats wrong Posh? Don't you want to go on a walk with God?" Freddy asked.

Katie laughed. "No… I'd love to." She told him.

"Come on then." Freddy took her hand and led her in another direction.

As Katie and Freddy walked of into the distance Summer sighed. "Their story will make a great romance novel one day."

Zack looked at her oddly. "Ok then… if you say so."

"It will!" She hit him playfully.

OoOoO

Katie and Freddy were walking in a park. They walked in silence, just enjoying each others company.

"Do you think it will always been this way?" Katie asked.

"Will what always be this way?" Freddy questioned, not quite sure of what she meant.

"You and me, like this, and the band… or do you think it will change? Because I don't want it to. I love things this way… things are perfect like this."

Freddy shrugged. "I can't give you an answer to that. But, I can tell you, I'm happy with the way things are now too. I like us, together, and Summer and Zack are a perfect match too. I like the band, and, as long as we have Dewey and Summer to keep things in order, I think there's a chance of everything being the same way ten years from now."

Katie was silent for a moment, she stopped walking and looked at him. "Was that… Was Freddy Jones just being _serious_?" She asked.

Freddy laughed. "Yep, you always knew how to ruin the perfect moment."

Katie laughed but a quick movement over Freddy's shoulder caught her eye. Freddy noticed she was distracted.

"What?" he asked following her gaze but failing it find anything of interest.

"I'm not sure," Katie said quizically pulling Freddy in the direction of a small cardboard box with a sign over the top of it.

As they neared the box they could see the red writing on the sign. It stated in block letters. 'Puppies, Free to good home. Wormed.'

"Oh my god," Katie whispered. "Who would do this?"

Freddy shrugged. "Dunno."

Katie peered into the box where there were Shetland Sheepdog puppies.

"Oh, they're so cute!" She squealed picking one up out of the box. The puppy wagged it's tail and went up to lick her face. Katie laughed. "Oh my god, Freddy… I have to have him."

"You need a name for him first." Freddy pointed out.

"Um…" Katie thought for a moment. "Zorro." She said. "Yes, I like that, my little Zorro."

Freddy walked right up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "I thought I was your Zorro." He whispered in her ear.

"No," Katie said firmly. "You're my Freddy."

Freddy pulled away from her with a disappointed look on his face. "That doesn't sound as cool though."

"My Spazzy Freddy." Katie smiled at him.

"No! That sounds lame!" He complained.

"Too bad. It suits you lame!"

OoOoO 

"Dewey, if your joking, I swear!" Zack cried into the speaker of Summer's phone.

"We'll be over right away," Summer laughed taking the phone off speaker and holding it back to her ear. "I'll call everyone… No, I won't tell them! Bye," she hung up and smiled at Zack. She ran at him and threw her arms around him.

Zack smiled down at Summer as he had done many a time but this time he felt different. His heart and stomach lurched at the exact same moment, a split second before he moved his head forward and kissed her. It all happened so fast that they hardly relised it did but they both knew what had happened.

Summer blushed slighty. "Let's go."

OoOoO

Zack couldn't wipe the smile off his face all the way to Dewey's. He'd kissed Summer! There was also some news about the band which he was stoked about as well. But, he'd kissed Summer! It was as though he'd had no control over his actions. He just lent forward and kissed her. The minuet he realised what was going on he got scared, thinking she would pull away. But she didn't.

He nearly walked past the building Dewey's apartment was at because he was so lost in thought. If it hadn't been for Summer, already holding his hand, pulling him in the right direction he most probably would have walked right past.

"Zack you air head, we're here." She said.

"Oh, right." He wasn't exactly sure what she'd said, something about them being there. Wherever there was, he was too focused on the fact that they were still holding hands.

"Come on." She let go of his hand and entered the building.

Zack came crashing back to reality as her hand left his. "Right, we're at Dewey's, got Zack, focus, _focus_" He spoke to himself.

"Zack attack having problems keeping his thoughts G rated?" Freddy had snuck up behind him.

Zack jumped what felt like a mile into the air "Geez Freddy, was that absolutely necessary?"

"Yes Zack, it was."

"Spazzy, leave Zack alone." Katie was behind him. "What are we here for anyways?" She asked Zack. The rest of the band had been called for the meeting.

Zack had a knowing smile on his face. "You'll see." He noticed Katie was holding something. "What's that?" He asked her.

"This," She held the dog so Zack could see it better. "Is Zorro!" She grinned.

Zack pointed at Freddy. "I thought he was Zorro?"

"No, he's Spazzy Freddy."

"Right…" Zack nodded unsurely. He never understood those two, except that they had some sort of special bond no one else had. It was hard to explain.

"Stop calling me that!" Freddy called out as he walked into the building.

"No!" Katie laughed and followed him.

OoOoO

Dewey wouldn't speak until everyone was there. Summer wouldn't say a word either. Zack kept quiet about even knowing. He didn't want to deal with Marta and Alicia's 'Tell us, Tell us, Tell us, Tell us!'s.

Dewey did a quick head count. "Ok, we're all here!" He announced.

"So, whats the big news?" Marco sounded like he was going to die if he didn't find out sometime in the next five seconds.

"We're going on tour!" Summer blurted out.

"Oh my god!" Marta squealed.

"As Green Day's support act." Dewey added.

"Awsome, I'll get to me Tre Cool!" Freddy grinned. "Man, he's awesome!"

"Oh my god! I _love _Billie Joe!" Michelle jumped up and down. "Oh man this is awesome!"

"Oh my god! He is so totally hot!" Eleni cried jumpimg with Michelle.

"When is it?" Frankie asked after hitting a high-5 with Gordon.

"Next month," Dewey smiled.

"Your kidding!" Marta squealed.

Dewey shook his head. "We'll be working on some new stuff, starting tomorrow. It's a bit heavier than our other stuff and some a bit slower so we have lots of different types of songs."

"Can't we start now?" Katie begged.

"No, go home, ask your parents and get some rest!" Dewey told the kids.

The kids asked Dewey a couple more questioned before he demanded they go home.

One by one the band filed out of Dewey's.

Freddy took Katie by the hand as did Zack to Summer.

"Do you think our parents will yet us go?" Zack asked the other kids.

"Yeah, as if they wouldn't!" Freddy laughed.

"Why wouldn't they?" Summer questioned.

"I dunno…" Katie sighed. She knew what her mum thought of Dewey. Would she actually let Katie go on tour with for 6 weeks!

"Whats wrong Katie?" Freddy asked.

"It's just... well, you know my parents."

"Oh right." Freddy looked to the ground deep in thought. Katie _had _to come. They couldn't play without a bass player and six weeks without Katie? He wasn't even going to start to think about that.

"Katie, I'm sure if you explained it to your parents they would understand." Summer told her.

"Sum, my parents already hate the fact that I'm in a band, they think it's a waste of time. Not to mention, they think Dewey is the most irresponsible adult they've ever met." She finished.

"Katie, you _have _to come. What about if I talk to your parents?" Freddy asked.

Katie thought for a moment. "It's worth a try."

OoOoO

(A/N: And that's the end of that chapter! Hey, it makes sense! LOL! Review!)

Thanks to our wonderful reviewers!

depressionisanillusion

artpixie37

MetallicaMad!

closetwriter

kay x mac

piper+leo4eva

paula22

JustVisitingUKgirl

chocolatmilk

cute-amiga

Manda

rugby-chick

(A/N: Sorry we didn't write messages to everyone! Next time!)

Ash and Nikki


	10. Katie's problem

(A/N: HI everyone! Its not over yet! You all have to put up with our story until we make it the longest! Hehe! Well enjoy and review!)

OoOoO 

"Please Mum." Katie pleaded.

"No." Katie's mother was stern. "You are not going."

"Mum, this is really important to me. The band wont be able to play if I don't go. I can't deprive other people of the opportunity of a life time."

"Listen to me Katie. I thought you were doing this band thing for fun. I thought it was just a phase. Now you're going on tour? You're thirteen. That's too young to be travelling the country by yourself."

"But we wont be by ourselves, Dewey will-"

"Dewey does not count as an adult." Katie's mother interrupted her. "If I'd known you were really serious about this band business I would have stopped you from playing long ago."

Katie just stared at her mum, not sure what to say. How could she do this? Completely ruin her life? And everyone else's?

"Do you understand me, Katie?"

Katie hung her head. "Yes, I understand."

"Good."

"Could I go over to Freddy's for a while?" Katie's mother knew Katie and Freddy were good friends, she just didn't know how close they were.

"Ok, just be back before six."

"I will!" Katie called half way out the door.

The minuet she stepped outside everything changed. She was angry, upset and angry. Tears started falling down her face and she kicked a pebble on the foot-path in frustration. Freddy didn't live that far away. Only a few doors down. She got there and knocked on the door. Moments later the dor opened.

"Hey Katie… hey, what's up?" Freddy's smiling face turned to a look of concern.

Katie hastily wiped away tears from her eyes. "I… Mum she's… I can't go."

"You can't go where?"

"On tour!" Katie cried

"It's all right, Katie," Freddy whispered pulling Katie into a close hug.

She sobbed onto his shoulder for an hour and a half while he sat there, on the couch and stroked her back.

"I'm sorry," Katie whispered.

"For what? You haven't done anything!" Freddy laughed.

"Sitting here, crying and wasting your time!"

"What are boyfriends for?" Freddy laughed quickly kissing her on the head.

"I just feel like I'm letting the whole band down," Katie whispered resting her head on his chest.

"It's not your fault. We might have to fit a new bass player but they won't be you and every night we play we'll tell the crowd that. We couldn't replace you so don't worry about that."

Katie sighed heavily.

"I know!" Freddy cried. "Your mum likes me! I'll go and talk to her. I'll say you fell asleep."

"Freddy, I really don't think that'll-"

"It's worth a try." He cut her off.

Katie shook her head. "I don't think it will, but you can try if you want."

Freddy smiled. "No completely the right attitude, but it'll do."

Katie smiled at him.

They hit a silence.

"Right so um… I'll go?" Freddy said.

"Good luck."

"I need it."

OoOoO

Freddy took a deep breath. He wanted to run the other way, run to Dewey's and hide. He didn't want to let Katie down, but he also didn't want to talk to her mother.

Knowing he had to do this, for the bands sake, for Katie's sake, he knocked on the door. He waited. It seemed to take forever for the door to open. Katie's Father answered the door.

"Hello? Oh… Freddy, it's you."

"Mr Brown, you seem so happy to see me." He grinned.

"Have you seen Katie? She said she would be back by six. It's six-thirty now… we're starting to worry."

Freddy could only assume that we're was Katie's Mother and Father.

"Oh… yeah, we were watching TV, she must have been exhausted, she fell asleep." Freddy used the lie he had thought up of earlier.

"Meredith!" Mr Brown called. "She's at the Jones'"

"Um… while we're on the subject of Katie, could I ask you something?" Freddy asked hesitantly.

Mr Brown looked at Freddy curiously. "Sure, have a seat." Mr Brown sat down on a couch and gestured for Freddy to sit next to him.

"Ok, I know Katie has talked to you guys about this… but um… well, the band is…" Freddy stopped, he hadn't thought about what he was going to say, how he was going to approach the subject.

"The Band is what Freddy?"

"Going on tour."

Mr Brown nodded. "Oh, that. Yes well, Katie is not going and that's final."

"I can see why, but I'm not sure you understand. This is a really great opportunity, Green Day normally pick relatively known bands (ANFN: I heard that in an interview, Lol, we got fact, Lol), they don't normally pick bands like School of Rock, it's a once in a life time thing, and it will be a great learning opportunity, we will learn much more about music and what it's like to perform onstage. There'll be adult supervision as well." He explained.

"I don't class that Dewey character as an adult!" Mrs Brown said dismissing Freddy's attempt.

"Dewey's responsible, Mrs B! He might not seem it but he takes really good care of us and he would never let anything happen to us!" Freddy was begging now, pleading, ready to get down on his knees.

"Look Fredrick." Mrs Brown said sternly "I have made up my mind, Katie is not going on this trip, tour, whatever you call it, and that's final."

Freddy sighed. He knew there was no way he could get Katie's mother to change her mind.

"Ok, I understand." Freddy turned towards to door. "I'll wake Katie up and send her home."

So that was it. The band either had to cancel and miss out on the opportunity of a life time, or find another bassist and teach them all the songs in a period of two months. Freddy hated the idea of another bassist. The first time School of Rock goes on tour and it's not even the complete band. It just wasn't right. Freddy wanted to run back into the house and scream at Katie's parents, tell them that they were ruining her life. But he couldn't get his legs to turn and go back, he just kept walking towards his house.

It wasn't fair.

It never was.

OoOoO

Katie lay on Freddy's bed wondering how he was going. Had he managed to convince her parents to let her go? She very much doubted it, but she thought it was very sweet of Freddy to try.

The door suddenly opened and Katie looked up. Freddy shook his head. Katie sighed.

"Thanks anyway."

"Katie, I... I tried," Freddy sighed lowering his head not allowing himself to make eye-contact with Katie.

An uneasy silence quickly flooded the room. Katie's vision continually becoming cloudier as her eyes begain to fill with tears. Freddy was completely ashamed, he had let Katie down and he knew she was going to care about not being able to go... his head was spinning as he felt a strange numbness consume his body.

Katie looked to where Freddy stood, noticing his eyes were still locked to the ground. He was swaying slightly on the spot. Katie opened her mouth to speak but she couldn't form any words. Katie continued to stare at Freddy, her eyes burry from the tears her eyes wouldn't let fall.

It was like this for a few minutes, Freddy standing limply, swaying. Katie starring at him, eyes continually filling with tears. 'How am I going to survive without him?' Katie asked herself. 'Will he miss me as much as I will him?'

Answering her question Freddy screamed as though he was about to exploding. His face turning red as he finished. He dropped to his knees and inhaling sharply.

"How can they do this to the band? To you and me? We have no bass player and I have no girlfriend for 2 freakin months! Katie..." Freddy said earnestly looking up to meet her eyes. "I can't survive that long without you!"

Katie couldn't hold back the tears any longer, she begain to ball her eyes out. Freddy rushed to her side and put his arm around her.

"Don't worry Katie! It'll all work out... your parents just haven't... warmed to the idea yet," Freddy attempted to comfort Katie.

"Yeah, no problems for you! You get to go!" Katie laughed. "I know you could hire some pretty chick to replace me and you could make out with her for 2 months!"

"That wasn't even funny!" Freddy said raising his eye brows. (A/N: I just wrote ear instead of eye! LOL!)

"I'm laughing!" Katie giggled.

"Would I make out with another chick that a) wouldn't be you and b) couldn't possibly be prettier or nicer than you when I had you? Even if I was away from you!" Freddy said giving Katie puppy dog eyes.

She laughed. "Well, you _are _Freddy Jones, stud muffin drummer of Green Day support act, School of rock, Teen heart throb and-"

"Loyal boyfriend?" Freddy suggested.

"Yeah," Katie smiled leaning in to kiss him.

"Not a bad kisser either," Katie added as they broke apart.

"Not bad?" Freddy questioned.

Katie shrugged.

"I'll show you!" Freddy cried jumping on top of Katie pinning her to the couch and tickling her stomach.

"Stop! NO! Don't!" Katie laughed as Freddy continued to tickle her.

7 o'clock came and went along with 8 o'clock and 9 o'clock. Katie gave her parents a quick call letting them know she was staying with Freddy longer at about seven. They didn't mind.

The happy campers were perched on Freddy's roof overlooking the city. Katie was snuggled into Freddy's chest, his arm was around her shoulder and they were holding hands.

"We have two weeks to spend together before the tour," Katie sighed.

"I still don't want to go without you!" Freddy exclaimed for the millionth time that night.

"How many times am I going to say that you have to go and enjoy it, for me as well as you!" Katie looked into Freddy's eyes.

"I'll take lots of photo's and do a video! I'll call it, 'Katie's trip'! I'll take it everywhere with me and it'll be like you on the trip so I feel like your with me!" Freddy raved on for ages about his video. He was completely inspired.

"What do you think?" he asked Katie when he'd finished.

"It sounds great," Katie smiled with effort.

It was then Freddy noticed Katie was shivering.

"Crap! Your freezing!" Freddy stated. "Wait here a second."

Freddy climbed in his window and returned a few minutes later with a jumper for Katie. He offered it to her and she took it without hesitation. She put it on and noted it smelt just like Freddy. She couldn't really describe the smell, except that it was Freddy.

Freddy then wrapped his arm around her and Katie lent against him.

"I could stay here forever." She sighed.

"So could I." Freddy told her honestly. "It's going to be really weird. I mean, if we go on tour without you… we'll have to get a new bass player, well, not a new one, but a replacement, and it wont be the same. Our first time on tour and we're missing Katie Brown. It's not right."

"Thanks, I feel much better." Katie told him sarcastically. "But seriously listen to me Jones, You have to enjoy this tour ok? You have to have so much fun, because you'll be enjoying it for me as well. I wont be there, so you're going to have to have all of my fun for me."

"I want to have all the fun _with _you!" Freddy wined.

"You can't always get what you want," Katie reminded him.

Freddy sighed, he knew he was going to have to go without her. The band couldn't be in need of a new bassist and drummer. It was going to be hard, but he decided he would make a promise, to have fun without her, but for her at the same time.

"Ok… but I'm making that video!"

OoOoO

(A/N: We'll wrtie in the holidays but we have a few weeks of full on projects and tests and other stupid things! Hope everyone had a great easter!)

wyverna: Oh yeah! We want to meet Greenday as well! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

MetallicaMad: Here's that other chappie! Thanks for revieing!

cute-amiga: Thanks for reviewing. Zack and Summer are cute…even though you like Zack/Katie. We are so Freddy/Katie people! LOL!

artpixie37: Yeah Oliver is a freak! Thanks for reading!

rugby-chick: No, Katie's parents are mean! They say alls well that ends well… so maybe this will end well! Thanks for reviewing! We'd want to tour with Greenday too!

paula22: Glad you like our story! Thanks a ton for the review!

Jaleo: Thanks for reviewing! Your review was so sweet and you made us feel so special!

Ashley: Thanks a ton for reviewing! We really enjoy getting reviews but we LOVE to get reviews from people who LOVE our story! Thanks!

Love

Ash and Nikki


	11. Competition

(A/N: Hi everyone! We're back again! We'd like to THANK EVERYONE WHO HAS EVER REVIEWED! Whave reached our aim of 100 reviews:D Thanks everyone! We'd also like to say we have changed our other aim to second longest SoR fic… The longest is too long now so we'll settle for second longest:D Hope your not sick of us because we have at least 15000 words left! Enjoy this chapter!)

OoOoO

The last thing Katie felt like doing was going to school. But she also didn't want to be in the house all day with her parents. She wasn't exactly on the best of terms with them. She spoke to them, but only when they asked her a question, and she would give them a short answer.

Katie sighed to herself. There wasn't much she could do. She grabbed her bag and headed out the door.

"Have a nice day!" her mother called out as she walked out.

"I will!" Katie called back. "Whatever" She then muttered rolling her eyes.

Katie began walking, she found a lone pebble on the road and began to kick it.

"Having fun?" Someone wrapped their arm her.

"Not really." She mumbled.

"Why?" Freddy pulled away slightly "What's wrong?"

Katie shrugged. "I just really want to go." She didn't need to explain herself, Freddy knew what she was talking about.

"I know it really sucks, but there'll be other tours." Freddy said.

"How do you know that? How do you know that this isn't going to be the only one?" Katie looked at him.

"Ok, now you're just being stupid. We have awesome material. Anyone in the right mind knows that. There _will _be other tours Katie."

"I know." Katie sighed. "I just... I mean, there'll never be another 'first tour' I'm going to miss out on it. It just not fair." Katie let a few tears slip. She couldn't help it. The whole thing _sucked. _

The day passed on slowly, the band noticed how distant Katie was but no one dared to ask what was wrong. It came time for band practise, Freddy walked the whole way with Katie, an awkward silence hanging around the whole time.

As the band entered Dewey's the silence crept in with them. Everyone had made guesses what was wrong with Katie… Everyone was right.

"So…?" Dewey smiled awkwardly not sure what was wrong with the group. "Is everyone ready to learn the new songs for the tour?"

Katie burst into tears and ran to Dewey's bathroom, locking herself inside it.

The band fell silent. Freddy had looked as though he was about to go after her but didn't.

"What are we going to do?" Summer broke the silence. "We can't play without a bassist."

"We're going to have to get a replacement." Dewey said practically.

"I'll go talk to Katie" Summer made her way to the bathroom. She knocked on the door "Katie?"

No answer.

Summer knocked again. "Katie, open the door."

She waited a few moments. Suddenly there was a click and the door opened.

"What?" Katie asked.

Summer looked at her sympathetically. "I know you can't come." She said simply.

"So? Everyone knows. There's nothing you can do about it."

"Kate, you're gonna have to help us ok?" Summer told her. "We need a replacement, we can't play without a bassist."

Katie shrugged. "So find one."

"_You're _going to have to help. If we need a replacement for this tour we all want _you _to be the one who decides who it is. You're going to have to teach them the songs."

"What if I don't want to?" Katie crossed her arms as though to challenge Summer.

Summer shrugged "Alright, but don't complain when you hear them play and they're crap."

Summer left.

Katie shut the door again and slid down to the floor. How could her parents ruin her life like this? She didn't know if they really understood what this meant to her. There was one thing Katie knew and that was she didn't want to have anything to do with the new bassist!

"Temporary replacement." Katie told herself. "Not new… _temporary_ _replacement. _Only for the tour, then they'll leave." But that didn't stop the whole thing from sucking really bad.

OoOoO

Summer returned to the rest of the band. Freddy looked up from making adjustments to his drum kit.

"Is she ok?" He asked immediately.

Summer shook her head. "Maybe you should talk to her." She suggested.

Freddy thought for a moment before shaking his head. "No, I think she just needs time to chill."

"Ok." Summer nodded. "So, new bassist." She got straight to business. "Does anyone know any potentials?" She asked.

Summer was met by silence. They all looked at her, a few shook heads, but others did nothing. They didn't know anyone else in a band.

"Ok. Open auditions then. How does that sound?"

Katie emerged in the doorframe, "Maybe we should start by asking the music students?"

Summer nodded, turning to Katie and smiling. 'Temporary replacement. Temporary replacement,' Katie kept saying in her head as she watched Summer turn her attention back to the rest of the band.

"Now… lets get cracking!" Summer smiled as Dewey took over.

Freddy looked at Katie but he didn't catch her eye, he slowly walked to his drum kit head lowered thinking about his girlfriend. She was so sad on the inside, he could tell.

Katie stared into space, blindly plucking the strings of her bass, she knew it off by heart, she didn't need to think about it. She was thinking about other things. Like how to possibly let her parents agree to let her go.

"Ok guys, that was great. Same time tomorrow." Dewey said.

Katie blinked and came out of her trance. An hour was up already? She was too lost in her own world, she'd lost track of time.

"Summer, stay behind for a moment I need to talk to you about the new bassist." Dewey told Summer.

Katie went to walk home, she didn't feel like waiting for Freddy like she normally did. But he caught up to her anyway. Freddy slipped his hand into hers, but didn't say anything.

"It just really sucks." She told him.

"I know it does. It sucks for me too."

"Yeah, Freddy. Going on tour with Greenday must suck!"

"Yeah, it will without you!"

"But you'll still be on tour!" Katie pulled her hand from Freddy's.

"Tour… good! No Katie for two months, bad!"

Katie rolled her eyes.

"It's true!"

"Look Freddy, I really don't care right now." She walked off in front of him.

Freddy didn't bother to call out after her.

OoOoO

The next day was raining. Freddy normally walked to school with Katie, but his dad offered him a lift and Freddy didn't feel like getting soaking wet.

When Freddy arrived at school the first person he saw was Nikki, and he clan behind her.

"Hi Freddy." She giggled.

"Hi." He smiled at her. No one else in the band liked Nikki and her friends. He didn't understand. They weren't _that _bad. Actually they were really nice…to him.

"I heard you were looking for a new bassist. What happened to Katie? Did she fall and hit her head again?"

"We're going on tour, she can't come." Freddy told her calmly.

"Oh… that's a shame isn't it?"

"Yeah, it really sucks."

"Well you know… I just happen to know someone who can play the bass."

"Really? Who?"

"Me, I can play for you at lunch if you like. In the music room."

"You…play bass?" Freddy was shocked. Nikki, the leader of the popular posse, the youngest head cheerlaeder at St. Peter's in 17 years, the class captian of their grade and the smartest people in the grade but one of the slowest people on the face of the earth played bass! Freddy couldn't get his head around it.

"Yeah, I've played since I was about 9 and a half. I had lessons at school, you know nothing amazing," Nikki said the rest of her posse hanging on every word she said.

"You do realise that my bands a rock band, right?" Freddy asked. A girl like her would be into pop, rap and other crap for sure!

"Yeah! As if I'd be interested if it wasn't!" Nikki giggled and playfully hit Freddy on the arm. "You silly billy."

"Ok then, music room at lunch. Is it ok if I invite Katie Brown, Zack Moonyham and Summer Hathaway along?" Freddy asked.

"Sure," Nikki smiled. "They are all really nice, I don't mind."

"Great see you then," Freddy went on his way to find his 3 best friends and tell them the news.

"Bye!" Nikki waved. She turned to Ashlee as soon as Freddy was out of earshot. "Ash, Katie Brown isn't going to be happy with this. I want rid of her! Make sure she doesn't come."

Ashlee nodded. "You have nothing to worry about Nik, I can assure you she _wont _be there."

Nikki smiled "Perfect."

OoOoO

"Oh, hey Summer." Freddy grabbed her arm. "I need you, Zack and Katie in the music room at lunch."

"Uh… why?" Summer asked him.

"I think I've found a bass player. I haven't heard her play, but she told me she's been playing for a while. I think she just might be who we need."

"And what's her name?"

"Nicole."

"Nicole?"

"Ok, it's Nikki, Nikki Jonsen. I know you don't really like her. But give her a chance."

Summer sighed. "Ok, we'll be there. But it better not be some stupid prank."

"I promise it's not."

OoOoO

Katie was on her way to the music room. Summer had told her to come some sort of meeting, she had no idea what it was about. She decided to stop at the bathroom on her way.

Katie wasn't normally one to worry about looks, but she saw her hair in the mirror and _had _to do something about it. It was flat and just looking gross from getting wet that morning.

"Hi Katie." Katie saw Ashlee Bronler standing next to her in the mirror.

"Uh, Hi."

"How are you?"

"Um, I'm good."

"That's good. Hey, I wanna show you something, can you come with me?"

"Well, actually I-"

"Great!" Ashlee grabbed her arm. "Come on."

Katie didn't know what the heck was going on. She went with Ashlee anyway. She wasn't in a good mood with freddy at the moment anyway, Summer had said he was the one who had set up the meeting.

"Where are we going?" Katie asked.

"It's a surprise!" Ashlee smiled.

Katie shrugged it off. Ashlee was popular but no evil.

Katie noteiced they were nearing the schools cattle.

"Now, if you go into the cattle yard and look behind that hay you'll find your surprise!" Ashlee told Katie.

"Umm, ok," Katie unsurely.

She made her way into the cattle yard watching her step. Katie heard Ashlee giggle behind her. She turned to see what was funny but Ashlee's eyes were fixed on Katie. Ingorning the bad feeling she had, Katie continued towards the hay bale. She was almost there when a rope flew up out of the lose dirt, she tripped and landed face first in a huge puddle of mud! (Well she hoped it was mud!)

"Oh, Katie! You fell!" Ashlee said with fake sorrow. "Would you like a hand to get up and get clean?"

Katie looked pass Ashlee and saw two boys running towards the library, a huge rope held in the hands of the taller one.

"Katie?" Ashlee said waving her hand in front of Katie's face.

"Huh?" Katie gave Ashlee a funny look.

"You fell over. Would you like a hand to get up and get clean?" Ashlee repeated.

"Oh… uh, yeah… sure."

Ashlee helped Katie up. "Oh, but be careful, I don't want mud all over this outfit, ok?"

"Ok." Katie made sure she didn't get mud on Ashlee's clothes.

"You really should be more careful, you can't go falling over everything everywhere you go."

"Yeah, I'll uh, watch where I'm going next time."

OoOoO

"Look, we can't wait around forever for her." Nikki said impatiently. "Just listen to me play, you can tell her about it later."

Freddy looked hesitant. What would Katie say when she found out? "Ok, just… play something."

Nikki got out her bass and plugged it into the amp. She began to play 'Do you Remember Rock N Roll Radio' By the Ramones.

Summer, Zack and Freddy watched in amazement as she played.

Summer had doubted it the minute she heard it was going to be Nikki she was going to hear play. She thought it was some sort of a joke. But Nikki was actually really good.

Nikki finished playing. "So, what do you guys think?"

"That was…" Freddy was speechless.

"That was great." Summer said.

"So am I in?"

Freddy glanced at Zack and Summer.

"Well, we'll have to talk to Dewey, get him to hear you play, also Katie should have a say as well. But I'd say there's a high possibility." Zack told her.

"So…?" Nikki smiled. "When can I meet Dewey?"

"Can you meet us out the front gate after school?" Summer asked her.

"Yeah, sure."

"Good. Don't be late and bring your bass!" Summer grabbed Zack's hand and they left the room but not before Zack could tell Nikki about 3 times that she was really good and say bye.

OoOoO

"Where were you at lunch?" Freddy asked Katie, they were waiting to go into English. Katie had gotten herself cleaned up.

"Oh… I got distracted doing something." She said vaguely.

"Oh ok." Freddy didn't push it. He knew Katie was upset at him, he didn't know why, but she was.

"What was the meeting about anyway?'

"Oh um, we have a replacement bassist."

"Oh really? Who?" Katie asked.

"Um, Nikki." Freddy said softly. Katie didn't hear him.

"Sorry who?"

"Nikki."

"Nikki? Nikki who?"

"Jonsen."

"What? She can play? Have you heard her? Because I bet she can't."

"She can, we, well, Me, Summer and Zack, heard her at lunch, that's what the meeting was."

"Oh…" Katie didn't say anything. She lowered her head and made her way to her desk.

OoOoO

"Nikki," Freddy called as he reached the gate.

"Hi Freddy. Oh, hello… Katie."

"Ah, hi."

"Well, this isn't awkward!" Freddy laughed.

"No never!" Katie replied sarcastically.

Nikki sniggered and Katie shot her a dirt look. That didn't faze Nikki, she was used to people giving her nasty looks. Most people were her friends but those who weren't hated her.

Katie wrapped her arm around Freddy. It wasn't normally like her to be the jelous type, but she felt as though she needed to prove to Nikki that Freddy was hers, and no one elses.

Freddy looked at Katie in surprise, not that long ago she was upset at him, now she was acting as though nothing had happened. He then glanced at Nikki who was giggling at something Zack had said. Was that why Katie was acting strange? It couldn't be, Nikki was a really nice person. Freddy shrugged it off and wrapped his arm around her waist.

The got to Dewey's, Nikki was suddenly nervous, what if Dewey didn't like her.

"Freddy, what if he doesn't like me? What if he thinks I'm bad?"

"Relax Nik, he'll love you."

Katie rolled her eyes. Now he was calling her Nik? It was ridiculous, she let go of Freddy and walked off ahead of them to Dewey apartment.

"But he loves Katie."

"It'll be fine. You have nothing to worry about."

Katie entered the apartment and sat down on a couch. She didn't say anything.

"Uh… Hi Posh." Dewey said unsurely.

Katie didn't say anything.

"Are you ok?"

She shrugged.

Dewey opened his mouth to say something but someone else came through.

"Hey everyone." Freddy said. "There is someone here who could possibly replace Katie for the tour."

Katie rolled her eyes and went to the bathroom. She didn't need to be around for it.

Dewey glanced at the door Katie went through, and back at Freddy. He raised an eyebrow. Freddy just shook his head, signalling to not bring it up now.

"Ok well, lets hear it play then." Dewey said.

"Introducing…" Freddy said in a mock TV persenter voice. "Nikki Jonsen!"

"Hello," Nikki steped into the door frame, smiling sweetly.

"Hi Nikki. I'm Dewey. I heard you were going to play for us," Dewey smiled.

"All of you?" Nikki face suddenly fell as she scanned the room full with the whole band present.

"Yeah! We don't bite, you can come in," Dewey laughed.

"Ok…" Nikki smiled faintly picking up her guitar case from the floor next to her.

"You can use my amp," Dewey told her.

Nikki fiddled with the amp a little before actually picking up her bass. She was nervious that was easy to see but she put a smile on her face either way.

"What are you going to be playing for us today?" Dewey asked.

"It's a Greenday song, off their lastest album. It called Jesus of Suburbia. I hope it's ok," She gave Freddy and huge smile and took a deep brethe. She started playing, Zack was watching her hands fingering the guitar notes as she played the bass. Freddy was sitting behind his drums, his leg twitching because he badly wanted to jam.

Nikki was starting to sweat. Dewey could tell she was freaking out because she was playing alone. He caught Zacks eye and nodded. He quickly caught Freddys eye too, nodded as he had to Zack. The boys attention was now fixed on Dewey.

Nikki was reaching the change over from part 1 to part 2 of the song. Dewey slilently counted the boys in. Zack played the first cord and Freddy begain his drumming. Everyone was shocked for a second. Then Dewey begain to sing.

"At the center of the Earth in the parking lot of the 7-11 were I was taught the motto was just a lie."

Nikki smiled at Dewey, she had relaxed now and the song was just flowing.

"It says home is where the heart is, but what a shame, cause everyone's heart doesn't beat the same."

OoOoO

In the bathroom Katie could hear them playing. It was Green Day, _how surprising. _

She knew she had to go on that tour. Somehow. There was a way, she knew it, she just had to work it out.

OoOoO

(A/N: Just for the record… We aren't like the characters with our names! And Nikki doesn't play bass acually she plays guitar. Thanks for the great reviews! WE love to know what people think so keep reviewing:D)

ashley: Thanks for the review! They'll get over it don't worry:D ;)

unlucky-duck: We'll keep writing don't worry! Thanks a ton for the review! Keep reading! ;)

pancake whackee: You should really post your stuff! We'd read it! Thanks for reviewing! Your funny!

Jaleo: Hehe! You're a funny one! Thanks for reviewing and we hope you enjoy this chapter!

piperleo4eva: Glad you think so! Hehe! We loved your review! Short and funny:D Thanks!

paula22:Thanks for reviewing! Oh, well we've updated again just so you know:D

Parcie05: That's a really good idea actually with the Mrs Mullins thing but it's not happenin! Sorry! Thanks for reviewing! Are you an Aussie? Broncos as in the NRL team?

JupermanPinkyInc: Thanks for reviewing! Katie should go on tour, aye? Oh well!

Thanks again everyone!

Ash and Nikki


	12. Starting the tour

(A/N: Back again kids! How r we all? Good we hope! Ok well we have to say a **huge SORRY **to you all for this chapter taking so long! We've had so much to do 4 school that there's been no time at all for story writing! Anyway we are hopin to finish this story soon and start with the sequal… And who knows mayb even something new (if ya lucky LOL)!

Well enjoy!

OoOoO

"Katie Brown! Get out of your room and get down to the kitchen, now!" Mrs. Brown called through Katie's locked door.

"Leave me alone!" Katie screamed.

"You can't stay in there forever!"

"Yes I can!" Katie cried through tears.

She shoved her pillow back into her face and continued to cry. She reached under and pulled out Freddy's jumper put and pulling it on. Zorro pulled himself up onto her bed and licked her hand.

"Zorro, It's not fair!" She cried sitting up and putting the small dog onto her lap. "It's not fair."

Zorro reached up and licked her face. Katie couldn't help but let out a little laugh.

"KATIE!"

Katie could hear her mother yelling at her. But she wasn't going to go downstairs. It was her parent's fault she wasn't going. It was their fault Nikki was going instead.

They left today. Later that night actually, they'd all left for the airport long ago. She was alone. Officially.

A breeze came in through her open window. Katie got up to shut it, the whole time ignoring her parents yelling. She looked up to the sky. It was late in the afternoon. She saw a plane fly overhead. She hugged the dog in her arms, wishing she could be at the airport with her friends, with Freddy. She had the jumper but it wasn't good enough!

Katie looked at the tree near her window. She'd snuck out loads of times before, she would climb out the window onto the tree, then climb down the tree and go wherever she wanted, normally Freddy's.

Zorro licked her face again, and she had an idea.

OoOoO

Michelle and Eleni felt intruded. _They _were the band groupies, not these blonde bimbo's.

Nikki had invited her posse along, well the ones who could come. She hadn't asked the band if it was ok. She just invited them. Ashlee, Jenna and Paula. All clones dressed in the same colour, pink. Each outfit skankier than the last.

The band was hanging around the airport, they'd gotten there a little early and had an hour to kill before their flight started to board.

Freddy was in a shop looking at sunglasses, he needed a new pair. He was surprised when he suddenly had someone's arm wrapped around his shoulders.

"Hey Freddy. Watchya doin'?" Nikki asked him.

"Oh, hey Nikki. I'm looking for a new pair of sunnies." He put on a pair of sporty looking sunglasses. "What do you think?"

Nikki tilted her head examining the sunnies. "I like them, they're hot."

Freddy grinned. "And what about me?"

"You're hot too of course, the sunglasses just make it more obvious."

"Why, thank you," Freddy smiled striking a modelling pose.

Nikki giggled. "Now you just look silly."

"I'm being a model!" Freddy smiled, continuing to hold the pose.

"That's not how model's stand. Look, move this here and-" Nikki adjusted Freddy to the correct stance.

"Thanks," He whispered as she stood up from the place she had taken on the ground to correct his feet.

Nikki laughed, possibly the first time he'd heard her laugh not giggle. They held eye contact. Freddy felt himself bushing, he _didn't_ blush. She slowly moved her head forward so their noses were almost touching. He inhaled as his heart began to beat faster and faster they closer they became.

"Freddy," Nikki whispered, she leant in just that little bit further.

OoOoO

Someone tapped Summer on the shoulder.

"Yes?" She turned around. "Oh my God! Katie!" She gave her best friend a hug.

"Hi."

"Oh my God. What are you doing here? I mean, did your parents finally let you come?"

Katie bit her lip. "Well um… not exactly."

"Oh, ok then."

"Where's Freddy? I want to apologise to him for earlier." Katie looked around, she couldn't see him anywhere.

"Hmm… I'm not sure…" Summer started looking around the airport. "Oh, there's Zack, he might know. Zack!"

Zack turned around and came over to Summer and Katie. "Katie? I thought… I mean… well, hi."

"Hey."

"Have you seen Freddy around?" Summer asked him.

"Yeah he was trying on sunglasses before. He's probably still there." Zack shrugged.

"Oh ok, thanks." Katie headed over to the sunglasses shop.

OoOoO

They're lips were touching when Freddy suddenly pulled back.

"Nikki, I… now's not a good time."

"What do you mean?"

"Well… I… it's just that… you see, Katie?" Freddy has a look of utter surprise on his face as he looked at a figure just behind Nikki.

"What?" Nikki turned around. "Katie? What are you doing here?"

"Going on tour. And you?" Katie smiled.

"Same." Nikki forced a smile.

"Crap, Katie! How'd you convince them?" Freddy cried running over to his girlfriend and hugging her tightly.

"Um, that's the thing…" Katie whispered. "I didn't."

"What?" Freddy asked. He hadn't heard what Katie had said.

"What? Oh nothing," Katie laughed.

"Sorry to break up they happy little reunite but we have to go and meet Summer at the gate now," Nikki scowled.

"Ok, yeah, that's right. Thanks Nikki," Freddy smiled. He swung his arm around Katie's shoulder as they made their way to the gate.

They were almost there when Freddy yelled, "Crap!" He wheeled around and sprinted full speed back the way they had come.

Katie and Nikki continued to the gate an awkward experience if there ever was one.

It wasn't long before Freddy turned up at the gate his face slightly red.

"Where'd you go?" Katie asked.

"I forgot to pay for my sunnies," He laughed sheepishly.

"Oh, you silly boy!" Nikki giggled and hit his arm playfully for the 468th time that day.

The movement didn't go past Katie, but she ignored it, Nikki wasn't worth being jealous of. Besides, out of the two of them _she _was the one who had Freddy.

"Is that Katie Brown?" Dewey asked.

"The one and only." Katie laughed.

"What? I mean… how did you…?"

"She was able to convince her parents." Freddy lied to Dewey. Even though Katie hadn't said anything, he knew her parents probably had no idea she was here.

"Really? Well that's got to be the best news I've heard all day."

"What about me?" Nikki smiled stepping in front of Katie.

Dewey laughed uneasily. "Well… We have two options…"

"Yes?" Nikki asked eagerly.

"Well, you could go home or come and share a room with Katie and Freddy" Dewey told her kindly.

Nikki thought for a moment. "I'll come," She started to walk off, but no before glaring at Katie and hissing in her ear "You never know when _someone_ might fall sick."

Katie just smiled at her, unphased from the venom in Nikki's voice.

OoOoO

"What's she doing here?" Ashlee asked. "I thought she wasn't allowed to come."

Nikki shrugged. "Who knows? All I care is that _something _happens, I don't care what, happens to her so she _can't _play."

"Do you have any idea's?" Paula asked.

"Not a clue. But, we know Freddy is her weak spot."

"Might not be so hard after all," Jenna grinned

"Flight K32 to Los Angeles is now boarding." The voice echoed through the airport.

"That's us." Ashlee commented.

"Yep, lets go."

The four of them picked up their carry-on bags and headed over to Dewey who was calling out "School of Rock, over here guys!"

OoOoO

Summer squeezed Zack's hand tightly.

"Ow, Summer, I can't feel my hand." He whispered to her.

The were queued up, waiting to board the plane.

"What? Oh… that's nice."

"No Summer, you're really hurting me." Zack struggled to get his hand out of the death grip she had on it.

"Oh… Oh my God! I'm _so _sorry Zack, I didn't notice" She looked at the red marks, and indents her hand and nails has left on his hand.

"It's all right… but what's wrong? Are you nervous?"

"Um, I've never really been on a plane before." She muttered

"What? Really," Zack asked shocked.

Summer nodded shyly. "Zack I'm scared!"

"Don't be! I'm here with you!" Zack pulled Summer into a tight hug.

OoOoO

"Katie, what's that?" Freddy asked as Katie picked up what looked like a large cardboard box with a handle.

"Zorro." She answered simply.

"The dog?"

"Yeah."

"Katie… uh… I don't think that dogs are exactly allowed on planes as hand luggage."

Katie shrugged. "That's why I'm putting out with my bags."

Freddy bit his lip but didn't comment.

"Oh, I thought maybe that, Zorro could be our mascot or something, I mean, he's cute enough."

Freddy smiled. "Yeah, great idea."

Katie smiled half-heartedly at him. Freddy had seemed rather distant lately, but she didn't want to bring it up with him.

"We could make him a jumper with 'School of Rock' on it!" Freddy laughed, but to Katie it just didn't seem real for some reason.

"Yeah," Katie smiled. She really couldn't figure out what was wrong with him.

Katie handed her ticket to the attendant who ripped it and smiled at her. "Have a nice flight."

Katie nodded and went on board. She quickly found her seat. She wasn't sitting next to Freddy. She was sitting next to Summer, who had Zack on the other side. It was going to be fun! Not. A few seats down and across the isle Katie saw a site that she didn't particularly like.

Freddy and Nikki were sitting next to each other. Freddy was telling jokes and Nikki was laughing loudly at them.

Nikki tossed her hair flirtatiously.

"Oh Freddy, you're so funny." Katie heard her say.

Katie had a tough time from stopping herself going up to Nikki and slapping her across the face.

"Hey Kate, you alright?" Summer asked noticing Katie's expression.

"Yeah… I'm fine." Katie looked away from Freddy and Nikki. "Do you think if I went over and asked if I could swap seats it would be too 'over protecting girlfriend'?"

Summer thought about it for a moment. "Yes." She said finally. "I think it would be."

"Ok." Katie threw a final glare at Nikki. Of course, Nikki was completely oblivious to it, so was Freddy, but it made her feel a bit better.

Katie knew what Nikki was trying to do. Steal Freddy from her. Katie wasn't the jealous type, no way; she was more of an 'I don't care' kinda girl. But when it came to Freddy, she couldn't help but be a little protective. Nikki was a cow, through and through, she went to get any guy, only if he had a girlfriend. She was bored when she wasn't trying to make someones life hell.

That was why Katie hated her. _Then _she'd started hitting on Freddy. That made Katie hate her even more. If only Freddy could see through it.

Katie knew that Nikki had a thing for Freddy. He was the only guy she'd ever really liked and that scared Katie. She knew Nikki would stop at nothing to get what she wanted.

OoOoO

At 3:23 the plane finally landed in Los Angeles.

"Dudes, over here." Dewey called. "School of Rock, Dudes, over here!" He gathered the band together.

Everyone was nervous. An uncomfortable silence hung around the group as the gathered around Dewey. They all knew how close they were to the hugest gig of their lives.

"Ok everyone. Who's nervous?" Dewey asked with a smile.

Slowly all kids raised their hands Summer was first, followed by Zack and Freddy. The last to raise their hand was Nikki. Dewey looked around at the kids glowing faces and felt a tear in his eye. He raised his hand in the air.

"We can do this guys! We rock and we know our stuff!" Dewey smiled. "But before we start talking about the gig we need to find a cab or 10 to get us all to the hotel!" Dewey laughed remembering why he had called everyone together. Everyone laughed and Dewey continued. "Guys get yourselves into grounps of 3, ok? No one is allowed in the front seat of the cab, ok? Ok. We'll have 6 groups of 3 and one group of 2. I've gotta be in a group too, ok kids?"

Dewey nodded the groups quickly formed. Marta, Alicia and Tomika. Marco, Gordon and Paula, one of Nikki's little friends. Billy, Michelle and Eleni. Lawence, Frankie and Jenna, one of the skanks. Dewey ended up with Leonard and Ash, another one of the skanks Nikki invited. Summer, Zack and Katie ended up together and the group of two, with no surprise was Nikki and Freddy.

The small groups that had formed bundled one by one into the taxis and headed towards the hotel.

In all the cabs a nervous silence hung in the air. Well, all except Freddy and Nikki's. Katie didn't want to let them go in a cab alone but she had to trust Freddy. Trust was very important in relationships! It was with Nikki that she had more of a problem with. Katie didn't trust Nikki one little bit. Nikki wasn't scared of Katie, or the rest of the band. Katie knew that. She also knew that that meant Nikki wouldn't hesitate in making a move the minute she got a chance. Such as being alone with him in a taxi-cab for a twenty minute trip to a hotel.

OoOoO

'So, uh.. Freddy… never really talked about this but… Katie can come now…" Nikki approached the subject. She needed to know what Freddy thought of it.

"Yeah," Freddy smiled. "Isn't it awesome?"

"Um… yeah, it's totally cool." Nikki plastered a fake smile on her face.

Freddy seemed to notice that Nikki wasn't as happy about Katie's come-back as he was. "I mean," He tried to cover. "Not that you're a bad player… you're awesome! And I'm sure you'll still get to play a few gigs, but… it's just really good to have her here."

Nikki attempted a smile but it ended up as more of a dirty look, directed at Katie (even though Katie wasn't in the cab).

"So, who do you think you'll be paired up with for a hotel room?" Nikki changed the subject.

"Um… I dunno, I think Dewey is keeping the hotel rooms like boy-boy and girl-girl. So probably Zack."

"Oh…" Nikki didn't bother to hide her disappointment. "Well, I hope I'm with Katie, she seems like a really nice girl, and I want to get to know her better."

Freddy fell for that lie. He grinned at Nikki. "Serious? That is so awesome man! You know, Katie has never liked you much… but I don't get why. You're really nice."

"I can see why she likes you." Nikki said.

"What?"

"I mean, you're really hot when you play the drums." Nikki shifted in her seat so she was closer to him. "I mean. Really hot."

"Oh… thanks." Freddy smiled.

"You should smile more often, it's sexy." Nikki told him seriously.

"You think?"

"No. I _know_. Katie's lucky to have a guy like you… though it's a bit of a shame she doesn't really appreciate it."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on, I've known girls like Katie my whole life. She only likes you for your looks, and so later, when you guys are really famous she can say 'I'm, dating Freddy Jones' and thousands of girls will be so jealous of her. Girls like Katie live off other girls being jealous of her."

"You've got it all wrong," Freddy laughed. He hoped Nikki was wrong. She had no idea what she was talking about about, right? Katie loved him! Like for real not just for show!

"No, Freddy, you have," Nikki said with a smile. She leaded in closer to Freddy. "I'd treat you right."

"No, Nikki, Katie loves me. I can tell," Freddy said with a slight panic in his voice. He pushed Nikki back a little.

'Getting Freddy over Katie is going to be harder than I thought!' Nikki thought angry as she stared out of the opposite window pouting.

OoOoO

They couldn't get to the hotel quick enough. Katie had to keep reminding herself to take deep breaths. Nothing was going to happen. _Nothing. _Even if Nikki did make a move Freddy would shove her off and tell her to get off and that he already had a girlfriend. Wouldn't he? Yes, he would. Katie had to continually re-assure herself. Was that normal? Was she a bad girlfriend acting that way? What would Freddy think of her if he found out what was running through her head?

They _finally _reached the hotel after what felt like a lifetime for Katie. Freddy and Nikki had arrived just minutes before.

"Hey Freddy." Katie walked up to him and hugged him.

"Hey Katie."

"I feel like I haven't talked to you in ages." She commented.

"Yeah, it kinda sucked we didn't get to sit next to each other on the plane."

"There's always next time though, right?" Katie asked.

"Yes, next time we will defiantly get seats next to each other."

Katie smiled at him, ignoring the fact that she could sense Nikki glaring at her from behind. Katie pulled out of the hug and smiled at Freddy.

"Come here!" Freddy laughed pulling her in again and kissing her on the forehead.

Katie sighed a heavey sigh of releif. Everything was going to be fine.

"Everyone inside!" Dewey called from the door. "Leave your bags. The door people will get them for ya, guys."

Once inside Dewey handed out room keys. They were in rooms of two for the first three days of the tour.

"Katie and Summer. Room 1," Dewey called. "Freddy and Zack. Room 2."

Katie and Summer looked at each other and smiled. Not only were they charing a room, but they're room was right next to Freddy and Zack's.

"Marta and Alicia, Room 3…" Dewey continued.

Once they were all given room numbers and keys they went off the make themselves at home.

Katie fiddled with the lock of the door for a moment before she finally got it open. She raced into the room, Summer close behind her.

Katie jumped on one of the beds. "I got dibs on the window!' She shrieked.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Summer said, though she was laughing at the site of her friend.

Katie lay on her back on the bed and sighed, "This is going to be _great_. I just know it. Not even that Nikki cow can ruin it for me."

"Come on," Summer suggested. "Lets go visit the boys."

'The boys' being Freddy and Zack. Their room happened to be right next door. Katie knocked on the door of the boys room.

"Who is it?" Freddy called from inside.

Katie gave Summer a knowing smile and signalled for her to play along.

"Like, oh my god, is that Freddy Jones? Oh my god! I am like you biggest fan! I just love your band!"

Summer shoved her hand over her mouth to muffle her laughter. Katie had put on a different sort of voice, it was more high and stuck up.

"Who is this?"

The two girls could tell Freddy was now at the door. Wondering if he should dare to open it or not.

"Freddy, oh my god, I'm your number one fan. I sent you like, all that stuff, remember?"

"Uh… no. What's your name?"

"Freddy, gosh, just open the door." She continued with the voice. Katie could tell Freddy was hesitating. Not thinking it was the best idea.

Suddenly the door ever so slowly swung open.

"Ok, who are yo- Katie?" The door swung the rest of the way open and Katie couldn't hold it in. She burst into peels of laughter. Summer did too.

Zack suddenly appeared at the door. "Uh… what are you guys laughing about?" His hair was wet and his shirt only half buttoned, he'd just gotten out of the shower.

Summer stopped laughing and looked at him. She blushed slightly at the fact his shirt was… not done all the way up. "Katie just… it was a be-there thing."

"Right…" Zack seemed a little confused.

"Anyway, why don't you girls come on in?" Freddy offered. He stepped back from the door way, still holding the door open, to let them in.

"Hmmm I dunno... Sum, do we wanna go in?" Katie joked.

"Huh?" Summer whispered dazed. She shook her head as though she was just waking up. "Yeah sure..." She answered not exactly knowing what she was saying yes to.

"Oh Sum, your no fun!" Katie laughed walking into room, Summer following.

Katie glanced at the beds and instantly knew which one was Freddy's. The one next to the window. The one that already had the contents of his bag all over it. Discman, CD's… posters?

"Freddy?" Katie asked. "Why did you bring posters?"

Freddy shrugged. "We're going to be travelling for a while, they might get lonely."

Katie just laughed and shook her head. She shoved the stuff to the end of the bed and lay down.

"Hey! That's my bed!" Freddy cried.

Summer moved over slightly and patted the empty space of the bed next to her. "There's room to share." She said.

Freddy shrugged, seeing nothing to argue with he lay down next to her.

"Now now children, no funny business." Zack said smirking.

"Shutup!" Freddy laughed and threw a pillow at him.

"You challenging me?" Zack asked.

Freddy sat up a little. "What?"

Zack came running at him and started hitting Freddy full on with the pillow. While Freddy was trying to shield himself Katie laughed and picked up another pillow and hit Zack.

"That," She said. "Is for hitting my boyfriend." She hit him again. "And that, well… PILLOW FIGHT!" She hollered.

The fight continued until the people from the hotel told them to stop. They found this exterely funny and couldn't control their laughter. By the end they were all in tears from laughter.

"Ah… good times." Freddy sighed, the rest agreeing.

Dewey soon called a band meeting to check on everyone and get Summer to go through her thoroughly revised schedule.

The meeting was set to be held in the hotel's lounge area. It was a large spacious room that had couches in a large rectangular shape.

Everyone came at pretty much the same time. They filled up the space lounging out on the couches, all enjoying themselves.

Nikki and her posse arrived 'fashionably late' in their normal, skanky outfits. Nikki squeezed into the gap between Freddy and Katie, no doubt on purpose. Katie shot her a death stare, but Nikki just ignored it and wrapped her arm around Freddy's middle.

"You're going to be amazing tomorrow night." She whispered to him.

Freddy looked slightly uncomfortable, but didn't say anything about it. "Thanks."

"Ok, dudes and dudetts," Dewey announced. "I will now hand you over to our much more organised managers. Take it away Tink."

For some reason they all clapped politely. Mainly because they were all so intently thinking over there little part in the band, nerves growing as the fear of being the one who 'screwed up' the concert.

Summer ran through the night to come and the following day. She was sure to leave time for breaks, meals and bathing time.

She ended with a little pep talk.

"Guys, we rock." Everyone listened intently as she continued.

"We are going to kick ass at this show, ok?"

It was clear she was also hyping herslef up.

"Now remember, in the words of Gene Simmons, 'In my first concert I had to blow fire. We'd practised it a million times but on the night my hair caught fire. I didn't know what the hell was going on and the crowd was going crazy. People were screamin' and it was crazy. Finally a roadie came on stage and put in out. I kept my stage perence and you know who had there picture in the paper the next day? Only on of us. Me. The one had screwed up the most!' Don't worry about making mistakes… just take the stage and rock hard!"

Everyone cheered after Summer's speech. She smiled proudly. "So what that means it, get out there, rock hard and if you make any mistakes… who cares?"

"Alright, thankyou Summer." Dewey ushered her back to her seat and once again stood in front of the band. "I want you all to get a good nights sleep tonight because your going to want your energy for tomorrow night." He finished.

Everyone was silent, staring at Dewey, waiting for him to say more.

"That's it dudes, go to bed, get good sleep."

Excitement bubbling up inside the young rockers, they troted off to bed.

"Im so scared," Katie whispered in Freddy's ear.

"Dont worry, babe," He replied, pulling Katie into a tight hug. "So am I..."

Meanwhile, Zach had said the exact thing Katie had said to Freddy, to Summer.

"Oh, me too, Zach. What if everthing goes wrong!" Summer was starting to stress.

"Sum, calm down.Everything is going to be fine! I promise," Zach smiled, a smile that made Summer melt. He kissed her on the head, sealing the promise. Summer looked up at him and smiled. How was it that even at the worst of times he could make her feel so much better?

That night, the entire band went to get a good nights sleep. They had an extremely busy day coming ahead of them, all of them were looking forward to it. Especially Katie. But around one in the morning something happened.

Katie's eyes snapped open, something was wrong, she knew it. Then she realised what it was. The churning feeling in her stomach. She looked to the bathroom, hoping she'd make it in time she got up and sprinted over and was sick. Katie groaned in frustration. Great, just great. Typically, she had to get a stomach bug now.

"Kate? Are you ok?" Summer stepped sleepy-eyed into the bathroom.

"Not re-" Katie's stomach cut her off.

"Oh my god! Kate!" Sumer helped her and pulled Katie's hair out of her face. "Oh you poor thing. You didn't tell me you were feeling sick."

"Because I wasn't before." Katie said close to tears. "Can you get Freddy?" She asked.

"Are you alright by your self?" Summer said, hesitant to leave her sick friend alone.

"Yes, I'll be fine. Just go get him, please."

"Ok. I'll be quick." Summer assured.

Katie nodded and Summer turned and left.

Katie sat in the bathroom of the hotel, and the small puppy, Zorro came walking in. He looked up at her with wide eyes.

"Why does everything sucky happen to me?" Katie asked the dog. Zorro just came closer, still looking up at her, wagging his small tail. Katie reached over and patted the small puppy. "Not you though. You were one of the best things to ever happen to me."

OoOoO

Summer knocked lightly on the door. She waited a few moments, but got no reply, so she knocked a little louder. Still no reply so she nearly banged on the door.

"Freddy!" She yelled through. "Freddy! Open the door."

Not long after an exhausted looking Zack opened the door.

"What?" He groaned.

"Go back to sleep." Summer told him shaking her head and walked inside the room. "Freddy." She got no answer. "Freddy Jones wake the hell up!" She shook him.

"Wha?" Freddy mumbled into the pillow.

"Your girlfriend is in the room next door throwing up. Now get the hell over there!"

Freddy shot up. "What did you say?" He asked.

"Just come with me." Summer said.

"Do you want me to come?" Zack asked.

"No, you can go back to sleep."

Zack just shrugged and did just that, he was asleep nearly before he hit the pillow.

OoOoO

It felt like Summer was never going to come back. By now, Katie felt absolutely miserable. She knew it would be a miracle for her to be better by the next night to perform.

"Katie!" Freddy went rushing into the bathroom where Katie was.

"Hey, sorry for waking you up." She apologized.

"It's cool. I mean, your sick. Are you ok?" He asked.

"Well… I'm sick." Katie answered.

Freddy cracked a smile. "I guess so."

Katie was about to answer when she had to throw up again. Freddy instantly pulled her hair back frokm her face and rubbed her back.

"This sucks!" Katie groaned.

"I know it does."

"Why me?" Katie moaned. Before Freddy could reply Katie's stomache was once again in action.

An hour or two passed before Katie's tummy was totally at rest. Freddy had fallen asleep on the bathroom floor next to her, proving males can sleep ANYWHERE!

Katie smiled weakly. Freddy was so loyal.

'I've never realised how much I love him!' Katie thought as she shook him slighty.

Freddy woke easily and looked straight into Katie's eyes, smiling sympathically.

'Feeling better?" He questioned.

Katie nodded slowly.

"Good."

"I wanna go to bed," Katie whined in a whisper.

"Me too!" Freddy yawned.

Katie grabbed his hand with what little energy she had left. She stood and Freddy followed suit. Katie led Freddy to her bed in the next room. Without a moments hesitation the young rockers were in the bed together, holding hands under the covers.

Katie rested her head on Freddy's shoulder and the couple drifted off to sleep, not before Freddy placed a light kiss on Katie's head and told her how much he loved her.

OoOoO

(A/N: Well we hope that was worth the wait! Guess wat guys? Its **Nikkis bday** on the 8th of this month! wOOt! Partay! Hehe!

Well Review kids ok? Thanks to our wonderful reviewers for your feed back, time and comments! We LOVE you all and your support means so much to us!)

Reviewers of chapter 11 were…

velvetsun: Thanks for the review mate… sorry about the wait!

piratas93: U make me laugh! N I think we named a chick after you… LOL Yeah I hate us too LOL Well Ash and Nikki (mainly Nikki) in the story LOL! Thanks for reviewing!

pancake whackee: Yeah sorry we didn't update quick… Thanks for taking the time to tell us what yout think and reviewing!

dozengirl: Sorry we took so long to update! Hope you're not mad at us! Thanks for the review!

Neostar: Hehe evil aye? LOL Yeah pretty much… She gets worse though:O LOL Thanks for reviewing!

cute-amiga: Yeah! I think Id cry like 24/7 LOL! Thanks for the review!

Parcie05: Oh I see! Wow! Amercian then? Awesome! Thanks for reviewing!

unlucky-duck: Yeah I think we are getting worse LOL Only cause we are so rushed! LOL Well hopefully the sequal will impress you! Hope this chappie was better! Thanks for your review and honesty!

Kenny: Loser LOL Ken u dag! Hehe1 Thanks for reviewing! ;)

SpikesDreamer: Your review had us in sitches! We couldn't stop laughing! Thanks heaps!

Sugary Sweet: Thanks for the review! Hope you liked this chappie! Sorry we took forever to update! We like to hear that you're enjoying our work! Thanks again!

Thanks again everyone!

And another SORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRY!

Love you all!

Ash and Nikki


	13. So this is touring

(A/N: Hey kids! Ok we wrote this like mid last yr... sorry we didn't post it sooner… We'll try n finish this story soon k? Review alright? This chapter is pretty long ... Enjoy!)

OoOoO

The thought of touring was even more exciting to the youth of the band the morning of the first full day on tour.

Though Katie wasn't well again, the morning was quiet and smooth, much to Summer's pleasure.

With Katie absent from the afternoon meeting, due to her stomach bug, Nikki took advantage of this time with Freddy. Summer couldn't help but be irritated by Nikki's lack of interest in what she was saying, which was of high importance, of course!

Nikki was basically sitting on Freddy's lap and if their faces had been any closer, they would have been kissing. If Zack hadn't been there it's almost certain Summer would have given Nikki a piece of her mind and a black eye or two!

It wasn't as though Nikki didn't deserve this, it just was a bad idea and Zack managed, somehow, to convince Summer of this.

They also said they wouldn't tell Katie about this, as she had enough on her plate as it was.

The afternoon held a surprise for the entire band. Dewey received a call from Katie's mother asking if Katie had joined them on tour.

"Yeah, she's here!" Dewey laughed. "We were so happy to have Katie join us! Thanks for changing your mind Mrs B!"

"I didn't!" Mrs Brown said, clearly unimpressed.

"Oh... Umm... I..." Dewey stuttered.

"It's ok, Mr Finn. We are fine with Katie being on tour, we have decided there is no way of us stopping her now, obviously. Just let her know there will be sever punishments when she returns home."

With that the conversation was over. Dewey looked around the group, before suddenly remembering that Katie wasn't with them.

"Summer, you're in charge at the moment. I'm going to check on Katie." He said.

"I'll come too." Freddy shoved Nikki off his lap. "Sorry Babe, I gotta check on Katie." He didn't notice his nickname for her.

Dewey and Freddy went up to the floor where Katie and Summer's room was located. Dewey quickly checked his watch. They had quite a bit of time. They didn't need to be in for the sound check for another hour, the venue was only ten minutes away. He knew Summer would do her job and get the band packing the van they hired ready to leave in fifty minutes.

"Katie?" He opened the door.

Katie was lying on her bed, still as pale as she had been the night before. She had the T.V remote in her hand and was absently flicking channels.

"How are you feeling?" Freddy asked, rushing to her side.

"A little better." Katie struggled to sit up, Freddy helped her. "Sorry I can't play tonight." She told Dewey.

"That's ok, Nikki's filling in for now. If you're not better by tomorrow I'll call a doctor, and I'll have to call your parents."

"No!" Katie exclaimed, a little too quickly. "I mean…we really shouldn't worry them I'll be fine."

"They know you're here." Dewey said.

"They do?"

"What's this about?" Freddy interrupted.

"Yeah, they rang me not too long ago. Why didn't you tell me your parents had no idea where you were?"

"I um… didn't want to worry you."

"You snuck out?" Freddy asked. It didn't seem like Katie at all. She could only nod.

"I'm really sorry Dewey. And Freddy." She added.

"As a responsible adult, don't do it again. As a hard-core rocker, way punk-rock dude! But I'm not supposed to encourage that type of behaviour. So just… don't do it ok. You're going to be grounded after you know?"

'I kind of gu-" Katie cut herself short and sprinted to the bathroom. Freddy rushed in after her and held her hair back for her. "Thanks Freddy." She whispered once she was done.

"No problem." He smiled down at her. "I love you."

OoOoO

"I'm so excited!" Eleni screeched in a high pitched voice.

The whole band was expressing a similar form of excitement.

Unfortunately Katie still wasn't well. She had to watch the show from back stage and she wasn't happy.

With less than 4 hours until the concert nerves had also kicked in for the young band.

The band had piled into a bus and made their way to the venue where they were going to have a final practise and meet Green day!

When the band finally arrived at their destination they were shocked to find all their gear was ready to start a full rock rehearsal.

Freddy ran up on stage to get a better look at the drum kit. He hadn't been able to bring his because it was too expensive and the touring company had offered to supply one for the touring period.

"This is AWESOME!" Freddy yelled in excitement, pumping his fist in the air. He ran from the stage to Katie and picked her up.

"I'm so excited!" He smiled.

"I'm nervous… even though I'm not playing," Katie whispered.

"But you're feeling better, right?" Freddy asked, concern showing clearly in his deep brown eyes.

"Yeah. I guess that's good, hey?"

"For sure! But, if you're feeling ok can't you play?" Freddy smirked.

"I don't think Dewey will let me…" Katie sighed.

"Can't hurt to ask!" Freddy laughed as he dashed off in search of Dewey.

Katie sighed and looked around the stage. The stage itself was huge, then she looked out to the audience. There was a huge empty space at the bottom of the stage, reserved for moshing. Then there was the seating. Rows and rows of seating. It made Katie dizzy just looking up at it.

"Woah…" She whispered.

"Woah, is right." A stick thin blonde haired figure said coming up next to Katie. "It's a shame you're not playing tonight."

Katie rolled her eyes. "Yeah whatever."

With a flick of blonde hair, Nikki strode away. "You're just jealous! I always get everything!" she hissed under her breath.

Katie heard her, but chose not to comment. Nikki wasn't worth her time. She had better things to worry about.

Freddy came back, his head hanging low, his eyes filled with sadness. "Dewey said he can't risk you puking on the stage." He said miserably.

Katie cracked a small smile. "Its ok. I'll have Zorro to keep me company backstage." On cue the little dog ran out on to the stage, Zack chasing after it. "Zorro!" Katie squealed and picked up the dog nearly crushing it.

"Spazzy, Zack and Posh, get over here!" Dewey called from backstage. His loud voice seemed to echo throughout the auditorium.

The three of them ran backstage where they found the rest of their team standing dead still looking in awe.

"What's going… oh…" Freddy realised.

Green Day had just walked in.

"Hey little band!" Tre said smiling at the kids like they were all 4 years old.

"Hello, Mr Cool. Mr Dirnt. Mr Armstrong. Summer Hathaway, band manager. Summer extended her hand to the famous band. Tre took Summer's hand and squeezed it lightly. Mike gave it a good firm shake. Finally when she reached out to Billy Joe, he took her hand in his, kissed it and winked at her. Summer kept her cool… barely!

"Umm... yes well these are the members of the... um... band..." Summer stuttered. She shook her head to snap herself out of the trance she currently in.

"I'm Zack. I play lead guitar," Zack smiled confidently as he stepped toward the band and wrapped his arm around Summer's waist.

"And you're sleeping with the manager I see?" Billy gave Zack a cheeky smile.

Summer coughed. "Um, we're thirteen."

"Right."

There was a moment of awkward silence, then…

"Billy Joe! Oh my god! I love you!" A small blonde girl wrapped her arms around the rockers waist. "Oh my god, I'm your biggest fan! Oh my god! I love you!"

Billy laughed and pried the girl's arms from his waist. "Hey there."

"Can I have your autograph?" Nikki asked.

OoOoO

Hours and a rehearsal later the band were waiting just back stage. They were all nervous and couldn't keep still. Summer's hands were shaking like crazy.

Zack put his guitar over his shoulder so it was hanging by the strap. He then grabbed both of Summer's hands. Smiled at him weakly.

"Babe, don't worry! We'll rock!" Zack reassured her. He bent down and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"I gotta go get ready, Sum. I'll see you soon!" Zack walked away, leaving Summer to worry about the show they were about to perform.

Katie broke away from a hug with Freddy. "You're going to be awesome." She told him.

"I whish you were playing."

"So do I." Katie looked sad. "But… I guess… there's always next time."

"Yeah." Freddy agreed then broke out into a grin. "But I am so excited! It's going to rock so freaking much! And Green Day… did you talk to them? They rule! I talked to Tre, he is awesome. A great drummer too, we talked a bit." Freddy went on.

Katie laughed. "Yeah, I said hey, but didn't really talk much."

"Oh… well we have like a month! You got heaps of time to meet them properly and talk."

Katie opened her mouth to say something but got cut off.

"School of Rock, dudes! Over here!" Dewey was calling them.

Freddy gave Katie a quick kiss and walked over to the rest of the band.

"Are you ready?" Dewey asked. "Hands in,"

It had become a ritual to say the prayer before every show. Everyone put their hands in the middle of the circle.

"Dear god of Rock… thank you for this chance to kick ass. We are your humble servants. Please give us the power to blow people's minds with our high voltage rock. In your name we pray, Amen." He finished.

"Amen." Everyone repeated.

"Lets go! School of Rock!" Everyone raised their hands in the air and ran on stage.

The crowd screamed as the band entered the stage and picked up their instruments.

" Hi. I'm Dewey Finn and we are School of Rock! This is our first gig of an AWESOME tour we are starting with the greatest band of this modern age, GREENDAY! We are so pumped for this show so get into it, ok?"

Katie sat down on her chair back stage as jealously started to fill every inch of her body. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes and the band hadn't even started playing yet.

The first cords of 'School of Rock' began floating through the air, cutting deep into Katie like a knife. She could hear as clear as a diamond Nikki's pathetic bass playing.

As Katie fought tears she felt people walk up behind her. Before she had a chance to turn around and see who it was the people began to talk.

"That bass player SUCKS! How'd she manage to be in this band?" one of the voices criticised.

"Yeah, that's meant to be me out there!" Katie sighed as turned to find herself face to face with Greenday. She looked shocked for a moment, realising who it was.

"So why aren't you?" One of them, she recognised as Mike Dirnt asked.

"I'm sick." Katie slumped back into her chair with a frown on her face. She wanted to be out there. She could hear them, and Nikki's awful playing.

"Please tell me your better than her though." Billy said.

"Stuff sounding up myself." Katie decided out loud. "Of course I am! She only wanted to be in the band because of Freddy."

"Katie!" Summer walked over to her and a dumped a small dog in her lap. "Please, keep this thing away from me. He's cute… but annoying."

Katie couldn't help but smile. "Sorry Sum."

The three men standing, now in front of Katie observed the small dog and the little dog shirt he had on.

"Is that your dog?"

"The bands really… I found him though. His name's Zorro." Katie said proudly patting the small dog on the head.

Tre looked at his band mates. "We should get a dog." The others nodded in agreement.

"And we could call it… umm," Mike stopped with a blank expression on his face.

"What's your name?" Billy bent down to Katie's level to ask her the question.

"Katie," she smiled.

"That's perfect!" Tre laughed.

"What if it's a boy?" Katie stated.

"Well, then we'll call him 'Hatchet'!" Billy smiled knowingly.

"Where'd that come from?" Mike laughed, shaking his head.

"Dunno actually," Billy shrugged. "But it's a freakin' awesome name!"

Katie couldn't help but laugh. These guys were so down to earth.

"So, Katie, how'd you manage to be sick for your first show of our tour?" Mike asked, after the Greenday boys had found seats.

"No idea actually…" Katie replied.

"How long has your band been together?" Tre tilted his head with curiosity.

"Oh only about two and a half years. That's like nothing compared to you guys!"

"Yeah but we're old!" Billy laughed. "Are you all like thirteen?"

"Yeah, I think we all are now!" Katie said thoughtfully. From on the stage Freddy's energetic drumming caught Katie's eye and she smiled to herself.

"He's a good drummer," Tre stated, following Katie's gaze.

She just nodded. It had been a while since Katie _really_ watched Freddy play. He'd improved so much and become so comfortable behind the drums that she'd forgotten back when they first started the band.

"Oh! I have another question!" Billy raised his hand like a school kid.

Katie put on a big fake smile and an extra polite voice. "Yes, Billy?"

"Are you sleeping with the drummer?"

"Now, Billy, I don't think that's very appropriate!" Katie laughed, trying to maintain her 'teacher' act.

"Are you? You so are!" Tre laughed pointing at Katie.

"Well, I've shared a bed with him heaps of times but we haven't, you know, had sex or anything!" Katie said slightly embarrassed. "And we are going out."

"Crap! Team, we are on in ten!" Mike cried suddenly.

"Oh, that's for that mister responsible!" Billy smiled sarcastically. "I guess we should go down and get ready then..."

Katie laughed.

"He's always on top of things! Billy and I would die with out Mike bossing us around!" Tre whispered loudly to Katie as the 3 guys got up to go.

"I don't boss you guys around!" Mike said, pretending to be gobsmacked.

"Yeah you do. Mike. But it's good!" Billy laughed.

"OK, that's enough! Let's get going. Cya 'round Katie!" Tre said with authority and the trio were gone to leave Katie watching her band.

Zorro moved onto Katie's lap from where he'd been curled up on the chair next to her and rested his head on her belly.

"How cool are those guys, Zorro?" Katie smiled down at the dog.

He simply looked back at her.

"Yeah, they are great guys! So child-like too," She laughed. "You know what, Zorro? I'm actually glad I didn't play tonight! I got to spend ages talking to Billy Joe, Mike and Tre! That was awesome!"

Katie couldn't wait to tell Freddy about her talk with the Green day trio! And the fact that Tre had said he was a good drummer!

The band soon finished their last song and Katie was no longer upset about not playing. She'd gotten to have a one on one with Green Day!

As the band came in from the stage Katie jumped up and looked for Freddy, ready to jump into his arms and tell him what a great job he'd done. But when she saw him, her smile was wiped clean. Nikki had her arm wrapped around his waist and Freddy's arm was wrapped around Nikki's shoulder.

"Oh, hey Katie!" Freddy grinned. "God, you should have been out there. It was awesome!"

Katie attempted a smile but failed miserably. "I'm sure it was."

"Oh, don't worry Katie, I'm sure you'll get to play _sometime_." Nikki told her.

Katie smiled falsely. "Oh I'm sure I will… I mean… I can at least play."

"What's that supposed to mean."

"Nothing." Katie said innocently. She then shot one final glare at Nikki before walking off.

Freddy was about to call after Katie when all the lights from the stage that lite the backstage went out. Freddy looked around shocked as music suddenly began to come out of the speakers very loudly. Standing next to him, Nikki screamed and started jumping up and down

"Oh my God, its Green Day!!" She squealed.

"Jeez, Nikki, my ears!" Freddy joked.

Katie watched them from a distance, even though she couldn't really see them, and they couldn't see her. She glared at the two of them, Katie didn't want to be the possessive girlfriend type. But it was becoming nearly unbearable.

The band wasn't staying to watch the rest of Greenday's performance, instead they were going back to the hotel. On the ride back Freddy and Nikki sat next to each other, with Nikki practically on his lap. Katie stared at her feet blinking back tears that were threatening to fall. Did Freddy realise what he was doing? How much it was hurting her. Katie knew it was a safe bet to say he had no idea.

OoOoO

Before any of the other band members had even left the limos they had travelled back to the hotel in, Katie found herself flying through the corroders, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Though it was hard for her to think straight with the pain and jealously she was felling, she knew she could get back to her room without anyone else seeing her in such a state.

Katie turned the final corner before her room. Before she had a chance to react she found herself running directly into a man, she had never seen before. Looking up through her teary eyes, she saw he looked to be in his early twenties.

"I'm...really...sorry!" Katie whispered weakly between sobs.

The man turned to her, his eyebrows frowning and his eyes instantly expressing rage. "What's the matter with you?" His anger rising through his voice.

"I… I… didn't mean to… I was…" Before Katie knew what was happening the man had her pinned against the wall. Katie tried to struggle out of his grip but he was too strong.

"I guess I've just _accidentally _pushed you into the wall." He said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!" Tears were now falling down Katie's face even harder.

"Will you be sorry once you're dead?" The man asked her.

Katie just sobbed harder.

Suddenly the mans grip on her loosened and Katie watched as he, nearly in slow motion, dropped to the floor. Katie looked up and saw Zack standing there, his guitar case was in his hands. Katie didn't say anything, she couldn't. She leapt forward and into his arms.

"Don't just stand here, Katie! Run!" Zack pulled Katie into his room, which was only a few meters up the corridor.

Zack closed the door behind them. He didn't want that man to wake up and find them.

Zack looked from the door to Katie. She had fallen to the ground and was sobbing like crazy. Zack offered Katie his hand. When she didn't take it and stand up with him, he sat down next to her, placing his arm around her shoulders.

"What's up, Katie?"

She didn't respond.

"Katie... Come on. What's wrong?"

Once again Katie didn't answer.

"You can tell me, ok? I know I'm not Freddy-" As soon as Zack mentioned Freddy's name Katie began to sob harder.

"He... He's-" Katie tried to explain but she didn't have the energy.

"He what, Katie?"

"He's all over Nikki!" Katie cried, looking up at Zack, tears streaking her face.

"He still loves you, Katie. Seriously! You should hear the boy talk about you! He even talks about you in his sleep, but don't tell him I told you that." Zack smiled, hoping he could cheer Katie up somehow.

Katie laughed but her smile faded quickly as the pain in her heart took over again.

"If he loves me why is he hanging around Nikki so much? Flirting with her and wrapping his arms around her! They act like they are going out and _I'm_ the friend! Freddy meant to be my boyfriend!" Katie's crying slowed slightly as looked into Zack's concerned eyes.

OoOoO

(A/N: Well guys hope it was ok... We really want to finish this off... We will one day... It has been a while since we updated so sorry. )

Just want to say thanks to the reviewers of chapter 12! Thanks so much guys!! Hope some of you read this lol

wyverna: I agree!!All the good authors disappeared! Its silly! Ok even tho u said it like 2 yrs ago I still agree! Heck yes Dudley rules!! Yeah Nikki needs 2 b knocked out with a shoe... evil characters rock tho... in a twisted way Haha Well hopefully you'll keep reading this! Thanks for reviewing!

greenbananas: Sorry we took so long to update n thanks for reviewing!

mcekul: Hey thanks for the review! Yeah we figured that going with the obvious choice was less expected than the unexpected... if that makes sense LOL Ur review was great btw! It made us happy so thanks!!

SailAwaySunday: Hey Paula! Its been a while! How u goin? Hehe remember us? Yes it has been a very long while but WE UPDATED!!! Hope u enjoyed it n thanks for reviewing!!

unlucky-duck: Sorry u had 2 wait so long 4 the next chapter! We will update again sometime this side of eternity... I hope LOL Well thanks for reviewing!

SugarRushRox: Or Nikki could just... ummm... Die? Yeah good plan D Hope u liked this chapter n thanks a ton 4 the review!

x0xHaNnaHx0x: Yeah Freddy can b stupid n blind... Sorry about the wait on this chapter! Thanks for leaving a review D Very nice of u.

Wand Child: Aww im sorry we always make u wait!! We r horrible lol We'll try n update within a yr this time lol sorry again.. hope u havent lost interest in this story! Thanks for the review!

heartbreakerginny: Thanks for the review!! Sorry about the wait!!

Jaleo: Sorrrrrrry!! We do like to update... we just don't get much time!! Thanks heaps for the review!! And yes... Nikki is evil!!

blissfulescape: BHAHAHAHA ur the funniest!!! U make me laugh hard!! Sorry about the whole not updating for over a year thing! Thanks for the review!!!!

mesaqt: Thanks heaps!! Reviews rock!

GoldenAngel71: Thanks heaps for reviewing our little story! We love reviews! We should have updated sooner but yeah sorry!

AnimePinayMi: Thanks for reviewing! Much appreciated! Yeah Freddy/Katie is awesome!! Have a good day. 

CrimsonxVelvet: Ok 1) Thanks for the novel of a review. 2) We really like getting some constructive critisism so thanks 3) U av way to much time LOL u should b workin in class n we r sounding all responsible by sayin that LOL

Hope we wrote this chapter a little better n u approve... Please don't take this the wrong way but we arent trying to write as pros... If we were we'd b writtin one of our original ideas NOT a fanfic n the purpose of this site is to write for fun n that's what we do so im sorry if we don't write this perfectly... Hope u can enjoy it anyway! Thanks again!!

Thanks everyone and SORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRY again n again!

Love you all!

God bless

Ash and Nikki


	14. The other foot

(A/N: Hey kids! Guess who? Yeah that's right. We are updating! 2000 words of joy my friends! It's long overdue, we know. However we also know that we need to finish this story and plan to have it done in the next month! So get excited, expect updates and review! We want to know who's still out there!)

OoOoO

"Katie, you don't have to hide what you're feeling from Freddy," Zack brushed Katie's hair off of her face.

"He's not going to like it though. He'll get so mad."

"I think it's a risk you need to take if it's hurting you this bad," he said with a sympathetic smile.

Katie laughed, "When did you get all wise?"

"You know I'm here if you need me right?" Katie nodded and Zack pulled her close. "Go get 'em!"

Katie laughed and jumped to her feet. She rushed to the door but froze in her tracks before opening it.

"What if that guy is still out there?" Katie's eyes were wide. Zack got up, slowly opened the door and peeped through the crack.

"He's still out cold. I must have got him good!"

Katie laughed and shook her head at him as she left, heading back towards the foyer of the hotel. She roughly dried her eyes as she neared the final corner.

OoOoO

"This one time I even hit Zack in the head with my stick!"

Nikki was giggling as Freddy recounted stories of his mistakes on stage. She grabbed his arm.

"It could just be that you're way too strong for your sticks," she winked. Freddy flexed his muscles, causing another round of giggles. The large clock in the foyer interrupted Nikki's giggles and broke Freddy's attention. He hadn't realised how late it was! They'd been standing in the foyer for an hour.

"Hey Nikki, it's late. We should really get to bed."

"Should _we_?" Nikki looked up at him with a smirk.

"We should both separately make our way to our separate sleeping quarters and sleep in our separate beds, yes."

"Oh you're no fun, Freddy," Nikki whined, her lower lip sticking out.

"Well, fuddy duddy Freddy needs to sleep," he laughed.

"Well how about a good night kiss?"

Freddy raised one eyebrow.

OoOoO

Katie heard the unmistakable tones of the 'skank flirt' voice as she reached the corner.

"Well how about a good night kiss?" she heard the skank say. Katie rolled her eyes and exhaled. She often wondered how on earth girls could be like that, so forward. And it was really embarrassing.

"How about a nice goodnight hug?" the boy replied but Katie was too lost in her thoughts to register the voice belonged to her boyfriend.

Katie turned the corner to see Freddy arms wrapped around Nikki's waist, she was shamelessly pressing herself as close to him as possible, his arms wrapped around her comfortably, in a way that made Katie feel sick to her stomach all over again. She stopped, waiting for them to separate but they seemed to stay there for an age.

OoOoO

Freddy finally pulled away from the hug, "Night Nikki."

He didn't hear her response as movement in the corridor caught his eye. All he saw was the purple converse shoe as the wearer of the shoe rounded the corner, but that was enough for him to know. Without a second thought he was running after her.

"Katie!" he called. He didn't see her as he raced toward their rooms but he did hear a door slam as he reached the corridor. He didn't slow, seeing Katie's door just drove him on. He lifted his hand to knock but found with his momentum he couldn't stop in time. His forehead creased for a moment before his head hit Katie's door.

OoOoO

Katie hadn't even had a moment to catch her breath when a loud bang caused her to jump at least 7 feet into the air, she let out an uncharacteristic squeal of surprise. Summer rushed out of the girl's bathroom and met Katie's eyes, their faces with identical alarmed expressions. There was a muffled grunt from the other side of the door. Knowing only moments earlier the guy Zack had previously knocked down was laying on the ground outside Katie was very hesitant to open the door.

"Should we open it?" Summer had obviously seen the man when she had entered the room.

"I… think so," Katie bit her lip. Katie slowly opened the door and found Freddy laying there, eyes closed. Katie bent down quickly, she placed her hand on his face.

"Freddy!" His eyelids fluttered for a moment before closing again, he moved his head ever so slightly towards her hand. "Freddy?" she sniffed. She looked back at Summer. Emotion overcame her, she did everything she could to keep her voice from shaking. "Call someone!"

Katie grabbed Freddy's hand and he lightly squeezed her hand in return. "It'll be ok. I'm here," Katie assured him. "It'll be alright."

The next few hours passed in a blur as a half conscience Freddy was taken to hospital in an ambulance, and worried band mates quickly filled the halls of the hotel, trying to find out what was going on. He didn't let go of Katie's hand for a moment.

OoOoO

Summer and Zack sat awake in the girls' room, neither of them could sit still. Their hands were entwined tightly but they didn't speak for a long time after Freddy was taken to hospital.

"Want a drink or something?" Zack asked.

"Oh, not really. I just want Katie to call," Summer looked at Zack with clear concern in her eyes.

"Sum, don't worry about Freddy. He's tough and he's in good hands...and I doubt Katie's let go of his."

Summer laughed. Zack had a way of easing any tension she felt with a few simple words. "Ok, let's go get a drink then. It'll take my mind off things anyway."

Zack smiled and pulled her up off of the chair and into a hug. She smiled, "Let's go!"

The duo made their way to the twenty-four hour cafe in the hotel. It had a cosy cottage feel to it, completely surrounded by bushes with lovely soft lighting that echoed the way a fireplace would light up a room. As they walked around the outside of the bushes to the entrance Summer suddenly stopped.

"Wha-"

Summer quickly shushed Zack and signalled him to listen.

"- look she wasn't even sick for twenty-four hours. Clearly this stuff isn't good enough, Ashlee. I thought you said you knew this stuff worked!"

"It does! I promise my sister takes it all the time!"

"Well I think we should put double the amount in next time to be sure Katie can't play."

Zack and Summer's jaws were both open as they turned to meet each other's wide eyes.

OoOoO

As the sun rose Freddy's eyes opened to see Katie asleep beside his bed. He whispered her name and she jolted instantly.

"Freddy! How are you feeling?" she stumbled over her words slightly.

"Pretty good knowing you're obsessed with me," he smirked.

"Just cause I care doesn't make me obsessed, Spazzy," Katie hit back.

"But you are, Posh. But you are."

Katie was surprised by how alert he was. "Should I get the doctor?"

"He's been already. Said I don't have concussion so I'm right to play tomorrow but I need to take it easy today," he smiled. "Want to take it easy with me?"

"Definitely."

They fell silent for a moment, staring at each other.

Katie let out a short laugh. "What a role reversal huh?" She commented.

Freddy frowned for a moment, the remembered the time Katie hit her head and ended up in hospital. He chuckled a little. "Yeah, kind of is I suppose. We must be the klutziest couple ever."

Katie's heart jumped at the word and she tried to stop the butterflies in her stomach. "So we're... still..."

"What?"

"A couple. We're still together?"

"What are you talking about? Of course are."

She stared down at her hands avoiding eye contact, she was tempted to just smile and drop the subject, but Zack's words echoed in her mind, she had to bring it up with him... she couldn't torture herself anymore. "It's just... lately... it hasn't really felt like it."

"Katie." He stared at her wide-eyed and horrified, how could she say such a thing? "Is this about not getting to play?" He asked. "Because Dewey was just being cautious. He didn't want all the lights and vibrations from the speakers and everything to be too much. It gets really hot on stage."

"I wouldn't know would I?" She shot at him. "And no, this has nothing to do with not being able to play."

"Then I'm really confused."

Katie bit her lip, she didn't know whether to press the issue further or to just drop it. Maybe it truly _was_ all in her head and Freddy wouldn't even think to give Nikki a second glance. Finally she shook her head.

"Nothing. It's nothing that's more important than your recovery."

"I'm fine though. Doc said so himself. Something's bothering you Posh. Care to let me in?"

Katie sighed. "Nothing, it's... nothing, honestly. I guess I'm just tired from a hectic night. That's all. You still ended up in hospital though... what happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"How did you end up passed out on the floor?"

"Oh." This time it was Freddy's turn to drop his gaze. "I uh... don't really remember, actually." _  
_  
"Well, what do you-

"Freddy!" A high pitch squeal came from the door of the room. "Oh my goodness, I'm so glad you're ok!" A tiny blonde blur tackled him into a hug, she was practically lying on top of him.

"Nikki, you're crushing my lungs." He wheezed out.

"Oh. Sorry." She climbed off him, not sounding sincere at all. "I'm just really glad you're ok."

"So you said."

She grinned at him, fluttering her eyelashes so much Katie couldn't help but wonder if maybe she actually had a mutant eyelash, or better yet a bug, stuck in her eye.

"I was _so_ worried when I heard. I would have come with you, but the ambulance had already left by the time anyone bothered to wake me." She shot a glare at Katie.

Freddy brushed it off. "I had Katie with me. Don't worry Nik, it was all taken care of."

"Are you sure? I could have kissed you better," Nikki giggled.

Katie rolled her eyes indiscreetly. "That was taken care of too."

There was a moment of tension as each girl glared at the other.

"So...I'm starving! Anyone want to head to the cafe?" Freddy smiled at between the girls, obvilious. They both nodded but their eyes remained icy.

OoOoO 

"Katie, you need sleep," Summer urged. Katie mumbled a reply.

"Tink's right, Katie," Zack said. "Like a day ago you were vomiting everywhere, remember?"

Katie groaned, her hand automatically went to her stomach. With her eyes on the sleeping blonde lump she finally nodded. "Ok, but I'm only going to the visitors quiet area."

"That's good enough for me," Summer said. "Do you want company?"

"No, I'm fine," Katie said as she left the room.

Zack noticed Summer's creased brow. "What's wrong Sum? You won. That usual makes you smile."

"Oh, shh," she laughed, swatting Zack's arm.

"Well turning that frown upside down was easy," Zack exaggerated his smile.

"I was worrying about Katie being by herself but she'll be ok, won't she?"

"Of course! We can go and check on her later."

Summer nodded, approving of this compromise. The young couple's hands found each other instinctively as they sat in silence.

OoOoO

When later eventually came Summer and Zack left half asleep Freddy as they went in search of Katie. They didn't really know where they were heading but Freddy assured them he'd be fine alone. He couldn't seem to get comfortable on the blasted hospital bed, aside from that taking it easy was, well...easy. He definitely wasn't complaining, but he was hoping Katie would be back soon.

With thoughts of Katie circling in his mind Freddy forgot his discomfort and found himself lapsing between dreams and reality. At some point he became aware of the small hand that was holding his. He didn't bother to open his eyes but that was exactly what he needed to officially lull off to sleep, he managed to mutter, "Love you Katie." The hand gripped his a little tighter and that was the last thing he needed before he was able to completely lose consciousness.

OoOoO

Katie woke up feeling stiff and sore, the chair she'd been sleeping in hadn't been designed with comfort in mind. She stood up and yawned, still exhausted, but feeling a little better. She glanced at the clock on the wall. She'd only gotten about an hours sleep, but she wanted to go back to Freddy and see how he was going. She knew he'd said he felt fine, but he clearly hadn't been completely with it when they were in the café and had fallen asleep quickly when they got back to his room.

She ran a hand through her hair, a little conscious of the messy greasy state it was in, before navigating her way through the halls of the hospital to find his room.

The door was closed and she knew he was likely still asleep, so she pushed the door open as quietly as she could. When she stepped into the room her stomach dropped.

Nikki had her arms either side of him, she was draped over him, to the point she might as well have been laying across him completely, they were staring at each other, oblivious to the rest of the world.

A choked noise escaped Katie's throat before she could stop it. The pair broke apart, Freddy quickly flung himself to the other side of the bed and pushed Nikki away from him. But Katie wasn't interested in sticking around. She turned her back and left.

"Katie!" Freddy all but yelled after her, but she didn't turn around.

OoOoO

(A/N: Hopefully there's still someone to enjoy this! But we will finish regardless!)

Ash and Nikki


	15. Confusion

(A/N: YEAH! Another chapter. We are awesome and we are sooo going to finish this thing :D)

OoOoO

Freddy's eyes opened slowly. He squinted as his eyes adjusted to the light. He could feel a slight pressure against his side, "Katie," he mumbled. He focused on the face that was now directly above his. The crystal blue eyes caught him off guard. He blinked for a moment, his brain trying to catch up with what he was seeing.

He had barely registered Nikki laying on him when he heard a distinctly human noise to his left. For the second time in the past 24 hours all he saw was the fleeing figure of his girlfriend. He tried to push off Nikki, to race after her.

"Katie!" he yelled with brows creased. He knew she was gone...and this time he feared she may have left more than just the hospital. "What the hell are you doing Nikki?" He asked, trying desperately to shove the blankets of him and get out of the bed. In his frantic state it was harder than it should be.

"I'm just taking care of you." She said.

Freddy finally managed to get out bed, but realised there was no way he was going to be able to find her anymore. His shoulders slumped. Nikki approached him carefully and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It'll be ok." She said. "It's not your fault your girlfriend has trust issues."

"Trust issues?"

"Well, yeah. Freddy, I think she thinks something is going on between us. Which is understandable, we're both, well, super attractive people and she's… well…"

"Beautiful? Amazing? The most incredible person ever?"

Nikki scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Whatever. There's no point in chasing after her now. You should get back to bed."

He complied, only because he wasn't supposed to leave the hospital yet.

OoOoO

Billy was casually sipping on his grande caramel macchiato as he walked down the street in an effort to escape the drama. They hadn't been on tour for even a week and things were already drama city. Not that that was overly unusual for the band, but the touring seemed to have heightened it even more so. It was, quite frankly, getting ridiculous.

He had gone on a walk alone because the alternatives were sitting in a hotel room while Eleni and Alicia made up new dance moves or being in a hospital… he shuddered at the thought.

Then a body collided with his. His caramel macchiato got crushed between the two of them, and he'd never been more thankful to be wearing a dark shirt. The last thing he needed was having to deal with getting caramel stains out of a white shirt in a dodgy hotel machine.

"Oh… shoot… I'm so, so sorry I'll… Billy?"

He looked up (still waiting on that growth spurt) "Katie?" She looked awful, if he were honest. Dark circles shadowed her eyes, which were bloodshot and he had a feeling he was seeing evidence of tears staining her cheeks.

"Katie?" he asked, equally shocked. "Are you ok?"

"I…" She took a deep shaking breath. "Yeah. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

She didn't answer, her eyes quickly finding a very interesting spot on the ground, her shoulders almost vibrating. Billy watched her for a moment before an extended a hand onto her shoulder.

"Look darling I'm now in desperate need of a replacement macchiato and you could use a pick me up, so we are going to Starbucks," Billy spoke with gentle authority.

Katie looked up, mouth slightly open. Billy expected her to speak and regardless of whether or not she planned to say anything he wasn't interested in battling. He grabbed her hand with an exasperated 'Come on!' they were heading back down the street toward the green umbrellas.

"Sit," Billy commanded and Katie obeyed. Billy quickly ordered their drinks and two low fat chocolate muffins and returned to the table. Katie looked at the food before her blankly.

"Ok Posh, I know there is something wrong and you're going to tell me so I can help you. Also, I paid so eat, drink and enjoy...or suffer."

Katie snorted but didn't meet his eye. Billy sighed handing her a napkin. "At least clean yourself up a bit."

She obliged, looked up at him and smiled. Billy smiled back, "Better. Now, what on earth has you so distraught?"

"Fre-," Katie voiced choked before she could finish and a fresh wave of tears burst forth.

"Katie, he shouldn't have you this low. No matter how high the highs are there shouldn't be crashes like this. It's just not healthy!" Billy was as concerned as he was sick of the drama. Katie nodded in agreement.

"Just he's all over and Nikki and says it's nothing but then why do I keep finding them alone and-" she sobbed, drawing attention of nearby populace.

"Ok, have you told him this?" Billy leaned forward on his elbows.

"Well, I, uh...no."

"Well honey, if you don't tell him I doubt the thought will ever penetrate his gel smothered hair," Billy retorted.

"Sassmouth," Katie mumbled.

"Don't 'sassmouth' me just because you know I'm right."

Katie sighed. "Fine, you're right. I just don't know how to talk to him."

"Well listen up, honey. This one is easy!"

OoOoO

"Spazzy McGee! Time to get up!"

Freddy slowly opened his eyes, blinking several times, adjusting to the brightness of the room. Dewey was standing over the bed, with a grin on his face.

"Huh?" He didn't even remember going to sleep.

"You're being released now. Got the OK that you don't have any brain damage… or at least… not anymore than you already did."

"Oh." His brain was momentarily simply not functioning at all, as he sat up Dewey's words sunk in. "Hey! Not cool, man."

Dewey laughed and helped him get out of the bed, giving the hospital gown a glance. "Awesome look. Way rock and roll." He said laughing.

Freddy scowled. "Where are my regular clothes?" He asked.

"Right here." He held out a bag for Freddy. "Now, go get changed, we've got a band meeting in forty-five and I don't want to be late."

Freddy raised an eyebrow. "Summer?" He asked.

"Tink's scary ok. Now go change."

"Aye sir." Freddy mock saluted and headed to the bathroom, thankful to get out of the ridiculous gown.

As he slowly pulled on his jeans and shirt, he tried desperately to not think about what had taken place earlier. He was a kick-ass drummer, he was not going to be reduced to a crying, broken hearted mess because of a girl. Even if that girl was Katie. Besides… it's not like there was anything to be upset over… it was all just a misunderstanding. She'd understand… right?

OoOoO

Summer looked from her wrist watch to the list two names that were yet to be marked off. Dewey and Freddy should have been back 15 minutes ago and she was forced to wait for them, her pet hate. Zack placed his hand on her shoulder and she relaxed a little.

"Dewey never was good at estimating time," Zack said, seconds before Dewey and Freddy entered the room.

Summer raised her eyebrows at them. Dewey gave her a sheepish smile and quickly sank down onto the nearest seat. Freddy took a moment to survey the room, before sitting as far away from both Nikki and Katie as he could, he wanted at least five minutes free of drama.

"Finally! Let's start," Summer said loudly, her voice causing everyone to fall silent instantly. She saw that Freddy's eyes instantly found Katie, sitting next to Billy up the front and he frowned a little. Summer had found it odd too. She couldn't remember a time where Katie had ever really talked to Billy, but they'd come back to the hotel together, talking and laughing with one another.

"This band meeting is now in session. Ok guys, seriously we've been on tour for a few days and already we've had sickness and hospitalisation. It has to stop. We cannot afford to mess this up. There will be _no_ sabotage," she gave a pointed look to Nikki and Ashlee. "There will be _no more_ carelessness," that look went to Freddy. "Stay focused on what we're on tour for people! This is about the band a whole, remember the opportunities that lay at our feet right now, record deals, masses of fans… all of that. But it won't happen if you guys keep getting yourself sick and ending up in hospital. Ok?" Summer informed everyone.

"And can we please end the drama? This isn't 'Day of our Lives' ok?" Billy said in his most Diva tone. Katie gave him a grateful smile.

"That too," Summer nodded. "Meeting adjourned."

There looks of doubt from everyone. Summer sighed.

"Seriously guys, that's it. You can go."

Everyone quickly scrambled to their feet, trying to get out of there before she changed her mind.

"Oh… wait!" She yelled. The band collectively sighed and turned back to her. Summer giggled. "Just kidding, you can go."

OoOoO

(A/N: Oh drama drama! Review if you read!)

Ash and Nikki


	16. Too many tears

(A/N: Oh my gosh we are awesome! The end is here! So excited =D)

OoOoO

"Hey man." Zack flopped himself heavily down onto his bed. He glanced over to Freddy who was staring at the ceiling, looking quite miserable. "What's up?"

"Nothing." Was the blunt reply.

"O…k… well, are you excited for our show tomorrow?"

"No." Freddy promptly rolled over and buried his head in the pillow.

Zack frowned, wondering what had happened to his friend. Freddy not being excited to play at all was… well, it meant something had really gotten to him. He was really worried.

"Freddy," he started. "Come on man, just… talk to me."

There was silence in response and Zack sighed. He had no idea how to get information out of his friend. It was always something Katie had been better at. Probably because Katie was his weak spot, but Zack had a feeling she wasn't going to be able to help get information out of him this time.

"I hate them."

Zack startled for a moment, then carefully replied. "Who?"

"Girls. They're stupid. All of them. I hate them." His voice was muffled by the pillow.

"Um… why?" Zack wasn't completely stupid. He knew this had something to do with Katie, probably Nikki as well, but he was still confused about this sudden outburst from Freddy.

Freddy lifted his head up off the pillow. "Katie's acting all weird. She thought we weren't together anymore! I mean, dude, seriously… why did she think that? It was so weird. And then Nikki's acting all weird too. I think Katie thought we were kissing, or about to or something. Seriously stupid. As if I'd kiss Nikki when I love Katie."

"Dude, love? Really?" He raised his eyebrows.

Freddy sighed and slumped back down into the pillow. "I don't know. But I'm pretty sure it's as close to love as you get at thirteen."

"Well, um… have you told her all of this?"

"Should I?"

"Yes! Freddy I… I don't know if I should tell you this." Zack chose his words carefully. "But… Katie thinks you're all over Nikki, and… quite frankly, you sort of are. Well, not really, but you let her be all over you, you don't stop her and it's making Katie really upset. I think she thinks you're with her out of habit, out of, well, it being what everyone expects. Not… well, not because you want to be with her."

Freddy was silent for a moment. "Did Summer tell you this?" He asked.

"No. Katie did." Zack sighed. "She was in tears over it. Not just a little bit but… all out sobbing. It sucked you know. I hate crying girls cause I never know what to do. But you're the one that should have been holding her, not me. She's really messed up over this at the moment."

"Then why didn't you get me?" Freddy snapped. "Why didn't you come and find me to comfort her. Far out Zack! You've probably made this whole thing worse."

"What the hell Freddy? How has this become my fault? _You're_ the reason she was crying in the first place. You know, you really are an idiot. Maybe it's better I was there to comfort her after all, because you probably would have said something stupid and she would have dumped you on the spot. Not that she wouldn't be better off for it." Zack left the room, slamming the door behind him.

Freddy slumped back down on the bed. He wasn't going to cry, because crying really wasn't punk rock at all...but in this case, that didn't mean much.

OoOoO

Zack knocked on Summer's door knowing that he had to be away from Freddy for a little while. His outburst wasn't unwarranted but it had all come rushing out before he had to time to stop himself.

The locked clicked and Zack was shocked to see Katie standing before him, evidently teary.

"Oh, hey Katie. I was looking for Summer," Zack smiled.

"She went to give Dewey something, I didn't really listen but she'll be back soon if you want to wait," she said opening the door fully.

"Cool." Zack entered the room and sat on Summer's bed. "How are you Katie? You still look down."

"I don't want to bother you with more of my drama," Katie's voice shook and the tears in her eyes threatened to escape.

"Katie, come on. What's plaguing your mind?" Zack gave her a small smile, tapping the bed next to him.

"Just a stupid spazzy blonde drummer," she said, her tone sharp as she flopped down.

"I figured as much. What's he done now?"

"He hasn't spoken to me Zack. I don't think he's even looked at me. It's like he's forgotten I exist...maybe that fall did damage his brain!" she laughed cynically as the tears burst forth.

Zack looked straight into Katie's eyes, he could tell she was completely and utterly convinced Freddy no longer cared about her and was completely obsessed with Nikki. He pulled her into a hug, not really knowing what to say to make her feel better.

OoOoO

As Summer neared the door of her room, searching through her bag for her room key she heard someone crying. It took her but a moment to realise it was coming from behind her door.

Summer's heart was pounding, she knew in an instant it was Katie. She didn't know what had happened and in that moment it didn't matter that this broke the 'no drama' rule.

Summer looked at the door, noticing is was slightly ajar. Summer hesitated, she wasn't sure if bursting into the room was the best idea, but she didn't have a better one. Her best friend was the one crying. Nothing was going to hold her back.

"Katie." Summer burst through the door, ready to comfort someone who'd always been so strong for her. If Katie needed her Summer wasn't going to let her down.

Summer stopped dead in her tracks. As her eyes sent information to her brain she couldn't comprehend it. Zack was sitting on her bed, his arms wrapped tightly around Katie's shaking body. Katie's head was buried in Zack's chest and his lips were pressing lightly against her forehead.

It just looked wrong.

As Zack pulled back and placed his head on Katie's Summer snapped out of her trace. Katie needed her. Zack was just being a good friend. Summer knew she just had to help Katie.

She moved towards the two friends, still locked in a tight embrace. Summer crouched next to Katie and Zack, placed her hand on Katie's back. Katie flinched at her touch and Zack's head snapped up, meeting his girlfriends eyes.

"Katie... Are you ok?" Summer whispered gently.

Katie lifted her head from Zack's chest to look at Summer. She nodded slightly but, in seeing Summer's eyes were full of concern she removed herself from Zack's arms. Katie shook her head, the tears welling in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Summer said, now more concerned.

Katie didn't answer, instead she collapsed forward, burying her head in her arms and continued to cry. Summer sat on the bed next to her and put an arm around her and looked at Zack, who nodded. It was all the confirmation she needed to know why Katie was crying. As much as she wanted to march right up to Freddy and punch him for being such an idiot, she knew it wouldn't help anything, so refrained.

She couldn't think of anything to say that could comfort her friend, so she just let her cry.

OoOoO

Freddy stared at himself in the mirror, and splashed more water on his face. His eyes were still a little red and puffy, and there was no way in hell he was going to let anyone see him like this.

Annoyed didn't even begin to cover how he was feeling. Firstly, his girlfriend thought he was in love with some other girl. That idea alone was ridiculous. Nikki was… well, she was a nice enough girl, he knew that. But the idea that he would pick her over Katie? It was insane. And the fact that Katie could even think it really hurt. More than he'd actually care to admit, because he wasn't supposed to care about stupid stuff like that.

But what hurt even more was that apparently Zack was now her confidant. She shouldn't be turning to Zack, she should have been going him! And apparently it was his fault that she wasn't.

He needed to clear his head. If he'd been home he would have drummed this out (instead of crying) and all would be well. Without drums and Katie he had no idea how to even begin processing. A walk seemed like the best option, and he hadn't explored the hotel at all.

Freddy ran his fingers through his hair and after glancing at the mirror he left his room, satisfied that he no longer looked like he'd been crying.

He walked around, half taking in things like the cottage cafe, the fountain in the grand foyer and the bowling alley at the far end. None of them proved distraction enough for Freddy. His mind was plagued with thoughts of Katie.

He squeezed his eyes tightly and sighed. He headed back towards his room in defeat. He was almost back when someone called his name. He turned to see Summer, close enough that he was shocked he hadn't seen her earlier. He steeled himself with a smile, "Hey Tink, what's happening?"

"Can I talk to you?"

His brain could come up with an excuse quick enough, so he shrugged. "Yeah, I spose."

They walked to his room, and Freddy sat on his bed, while Summer sat opposite on Zack's bed. He was a little jealous, if he were honest… Summer and Zack seemed to have it all together while he and Katie were falling apart. It wasn't fair.

"So…" He started, prompting her to speak.

"Freddy, I uh… I'm thinking of sending Nikki home."

"Oh, ok. Why?"

"Because Katie's better now, and she's here on tour we don't really need Nikki here anymore."

Freddy nodded, then frowned. "Ok, but uh… why are you telling me this?" He asked. "Shouldn't you be telling Nikki?"

"I just thought… you might want to know." She said. "I mean, if you want her to stay, she can, I suppose. But uh… yeah…"

"I really don't care." He said.

"Ok, well, good. I'll um… I'll just go and tell her she can pack her things then." Summer stood up and headed to the door.

Freddy bit his lip for a moment, before calling out. "Wait!"

She turned around. "Yeah?"

"You and Zack… you guys are alright?" He wondered if Summer knew that Katie had taken to confiding in Zack. He wanted to say it was all innocent, but… if Katie didn't think that he and Nikki were just innocent then who knew what her motives for talking to Zack were. If she needed a friend she could have gone to Summer at least. That wouldn't have hurt twice as much as hearing she'd been crying on Zack's shoulder did.

"Yeah, why?"

"No reason."

Summer nodded and went to leave the room. She paused at the door for a moment. "Freddy," She started. "You'll lose her if you're not careful."

OoOoO

(A/N: next chapter will be up in the next few days! Happy happy!)

Ash and Nikki


	17. The band has spoken

(A/N: Another update...another few thousand words closer to completing this thing! And PLEASE REVIEW if you read people!)

OoOoO

Summer entered her room to see Katie asleep on her bed, Zack on the floor next to her, his back against the bed, starring at the opposite wall. She took a moment to take in his profile, her heart skipping a beat. As if hearing it he turned to her with a small half smile.

Summer walked over to Zack, carefully leaning over him to place a cup of water on her sleeping friends bedside table and sat down. Zack instantly wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Summer, you are so amazing," he whispered into her hair.

Summer turned to face him quickly. "I think I'm going send Nikki and her group of skanks home," her words rushing out.

"I think that could be a good idea. We have a while left and now that Katie's here they have no to reason to be," Zack said, squeezing Summer lightly.

"Cool," Summer smiled, relaxing onto Zack's shoulder.

"I heard 'The Incredibles' is on in the cinema down near the bowling alley. Want to catch it?" Zack's eyes were bright.

"Very rock and roll Zack Mooneyham," Summer laughed. "Let's do it!"

"Our first on tour date," Zack said with a wink. "I should get to bed."

Summer nodded. "Probably a good idea."

He kissed her cheek lightly. "Goodnight."

OoOoO

The next morning Summer had caught Dewey at breakfast, telling him there was something she urgently needed to talk to him about before they left to go to the venue. They had another show that night and Summer was determined to see that Nikki and her posse would be gone by then.

"Right, so, what is this about?" Dewey asked, sitting across from her.

"I think we should send Nikki home, and by default her friends that came with her."

"Any particular reason as to why?"

"Well… Katie's here now, and she's better and able to play. Since, Nikki was only replacing her… there's not really any point in her staying is there?"

Dewey looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well…" He started. "I had been thinking it would be a good idea for her to tag along anyway, just in case anything _did_ happen. What would we do if Katie's parents suddenly decided it wasn't cool and dragged her home?"

"It won't happen." Summer said firmly. "Look, Dewey, I didn't want to tell you this, but… Nikki's just mean and manipulative."

He raised an eyebrow. "And you know this how?"

"She _poisoned _Katie. Zack and I overheard her. She's just… no good."

"Nikki?" Dewey said. "Really? But she seems liked such a sweet girl."

"I think Katie was the only one who saw through it."

"Did I just hear my name mentioned?" The blonde girl had suddenly appeared, she smiled at them. "Am I playing again tonight? I'm just so excited about the show!"

"No." Summer said. "You're not playing tonight, or any other night actually. In fact, we've decided it's best if you'd go home. We don't need you anymore."

Nikki's jaw dropped and for a moment she was speechless. She turned to look at Dewey, waiting for him to have his say.

"It's probably better that you leave. The bus we've got is a little cramped as it is, and Katie's back to full health now."

Her eyes narrowed at Summer. "You can't just kick me out. It should be voted on by the whole band."

Summer glared right back. "We'll put it to a vote then. Pack your bags."

OoOoO

"Freddy! Freddy!"

Freddy groaned at the loud hammering at the door. Where they trying to kick it down? He kicked the blankets off him.

"I'm coming!" He yelled, probably a little harsher than he needed to, but they were giving him a headache. He reached the door and yanked it open. "What?"

Nikki stumbled through, immediately throwing her arms around his bare waist and clutching at him. "Freddy, it's… they're… they're so mean!"

He managed to pull her off him. "What are you talking about?"

She took in his bare torso before pleading her case. "Summer wants to send me home," Nikki sniffed, throwing her arms around Freddy again.

"Oh, ok. I guess she has her reasons," Freddy shrugged.

Nikki stepped back instantly with a glare, her arms snapping to her side. "What?"

Freddy shrugged again, raising his eyebrows.

"I cannot believe you're on their side!" Nikki screamed.

"Seriously? I mean they are my best friends and Summer's good at whatever the stuff she does is and yeah."

"No! You're meant to be on my side not Katie's!"

"Katie's?" Freddy frowned. "Since when was this about Katie?"

"It just always is with you!" Nikki's voice was still raised.

"Yeah well she _is_ my girlfriend. I'm not getting how there's any confusion," Freddy crossed his arms.

"Maybe it's best you just start packed," Katie said from her doorway.

"Katie?" Freddy poked his head out the door.

Katie just gave him a small smile. Nikki screamed and stomped off as Freddy ran his boxer clad self towards Katie and threw his arms around her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered with a slight sniff.

"No. I am." He held onto her tighter. "I've been an idiot. I'm so, _so_ sorry."

Katie started laughing. Freddy pulled away from her and gave her a curious look.

"What?" He asked.

She shook her head. "I don't really know. It's just… sometimes our lives are so dramatic."

"You're dramatic." He corrected.

She smirked. "Your face is dramatic."

"Dammit!" Freddy stomped the ground with his foot. "Nothing beats your face."

OoOoO

"I call this band meeting into session," Summer's authoritative tone cutting through the room. It fell silent almost instantly. Summer had to shoot a pointed glance at Katie and Billy but aside from that all eyes were on her.

"As you know we brought with us a replacement bassist due to the unfortunate circumstances that forced Katie to withdraw from the tour," Summer began as many looks of confusion formed on the faces before her. "Katie is now with us and in full health rendering our replacement bassist unnecessary. I would like you all to consider, without discussion, the following points: our bus is overcrowded, much our lodging for the reminder of our trip could not accommodate for the last minute additions to our party meaning many of us will be sleeping on the floor and the additions see to be the source of much of the drama that has occurred in the past week."

Summer paused, taking a breath and observing the faces around her, both friend and foe. After about a minute she continued. "I would like to take a vote. There are two simple options, Nikki and co stay or they go. I hope that the time allowed has given you all a chance to decide which you think is the appropriate course of action."

"Ok, so we'll do this the easy way. Simple raise of hands, yeah?" Dewey said. Despite many of them still looking confused most heads appeared to be nodding.

"All in favour of sending Nikki and her friends home?" Summer said, raising her own hand.

A few hands shot up quickly, the only shock being Ashlee's.

"What?" Nikki roared, turning to her.

"I just agree with Summer," Ashlee shrugged.

"Put your hand down!" Nikki reached out to take Ashlee's hand from the air.

"NO!" Ashlee said, the usual sweetness drained from her voice. "This isn't our band or our tour and Freddy's not your boyfriend and I miss _my_ boyfriend who is at home waiting for me. Sticking around here isn't going to change anything for you, nor is sabotaging Katie or poisoning her or hitting on Freddy. So I vote that we leave."

Most hands were in the air and all eyes on the pair who were holding a steady glare. Summer had finished counting was looking awkwardly around the room, wondering if she should break the silence. Dewey did so for her.

"Summer, what now?" Dewey's voice managed to catch everyone's attention.

"Um, well the majority voted for so sorry girls but you'll have to pack your bags. There's a flight leaving straight after the concert."

Ashlee smiled, then caught Nikki's glare and dropped it. She nodded. "We'll uh… go and pack then and leave you guys to it."

She stood up and pulled a furious looking Nikki along behind her.

"Finally!" Billy exclaimed. "I was getting so over that."

He caused a laugh and the tension finally eased as Summer went through what would be happening that night for the concert.

OoOoO

"Thank you! We are School of Rock and we hope you have an awesome night!" Dewey shouted as the band finished up their last song for the set.

Katie couldn't help the gigantic smile on her face as she plucked the last few notes. As soon as they were done, she ripped the bass from her and put it on the stand and turned around to wait for Freddy to step down from the drums. As he did she ran up and hugged him tightly.

"That was so awesome!" She exclaimed. "I can't even… I mean, _listen_ to them."

The crowd was cheering wildly, it was almost deafening the sound, and she couldn't explain how happy it made her.

The entire band made their way off the stage, as they did Zack walked up to the two of them.

"Katie, it was so good having you play again."

She thought it wasn't possible, but her grin got wider. "It was so good playing again."

They began to make their way to the green room when a hand was suddenly on her shoulder. She quickly whipped around and found herself face to face with Billie Joe Armstrong from Green Day. She couldn't help the gasp, she'd almost completely forgotten about the fact that they were touring with them.

"Hey… kiddo." He wrinkled his nose as though it were a really weird thing for him to be saying. "Just wanted to say that you played really well tonight."

Her jaw dropped slightly. "I… uh… thanks. I mean, thank you."

"Yeah, you were _so_ much better than that other girl." Tre Cool said, appearing seemingly out of nowhere.

"That's cause Katie's awesome." Freddy had put his arm around her waist and drew her to his side.

Billie saw this and winked at Katie. "So you guys have… sorted out your issues then?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, pretty much."

"Awesome!" He held his hand out for a high-five. "You know, there's nothing like ma-"

"We're thirteen!" Katie exclaimed quickly, before the conversation could drift anywhere _extremely_ awkward. "Thirteen, we're thirteen."

Tre scratched his head. "Sorry. How old are you?"

"Guys, come on, we have so much to go over before Green Day go onstage and we watch them." Summer walked past and began tugging on Freddy's shirtsleeve, either ignoring, or just not noticing the two Green Day members standing there.

"We need to go." Freddy said, pulling his arm away from Summer. "Two seconds Summer and we'll be there!"

"There'll be consequences!" Summer yelled walking off.

"Dude, you band manager is a tough nut!" Tre made a face.

"Nah, she's cool," Freddy said with a smile looking over his shoulder. His smile dropped slightly. "I really don't want to be on her bad side...again."

"She'd loosen up if she had a nice strong drink of –" Billie started.

"Thirteen," Katie laughed.

"I know, I know," Billie joined her in laughter.

"And one day you'll remember," Katie said as she and Freddy walked away hand in hand.

OoOoO

(A/N: So again REVIEW! We love hearing from people and we know you're out there! Hope this chapter was enjoyable to read because it was really fun to write!)

Ash and Nikki


End file.
